Um prêmio real
by kacardoso
Summary: Sheiks do Texas 4


**E-books Românticos e Eróticos**

. ?cmm=42052224&refresh=1

. /group/e-books_eroticos/

**Um prêmio real**

His royal price

Debbie Rawlins

Sheiks do Texas 4

SÓ HAVIA UMA MANEIRA DE SALVAR SUA REPUTAÇÃO

O fascinante Sharif Asad Al Farid surgiu inesperadamente no Rancho Desert Rose, aquecendo o coração de Olívia com seu charme incomparável. Embora tivesse ido até lá para conhecer sua família recém-descoberta, foi a adorável treinadora de cavalos da fazenda que chamou sua atenção. O jeito inocente e ao mesmo tempo atrevido de Olívia o deixou encantado. Mas casamento era algo que não fazia parte dos planos de Sharif... Até que a imprensa os surpreendeu juntos, num momento bastante comprometedor.

Agora a família real exige que Sharif cumpra o seu dever, casando-se com Olívia. O poderoso sheik sabe que não poderá fugir a sua responsabilidade. O problema é que convencer a independente e voluntariosa Olívia a tornar-se sua esposa será uma prova de fogo para sua reputação de irresistível e implacável conquistador.

CAPÍTULO I

A América era um lugar estranho e fascinante. Sharif Asad Al Farid apreciava a paisagem grandiosa do rancho Desert Rose através da janela da sala de estar. Ao longe, podia ver também dois de seus três irmãos trabalhando com os cavalos. Irmãos que acabara de conhecer, cuja existência desconhecia até uma semana atrás.

Não. A América não era estranha. Sharif estivera em Nova York diversas vezes durante o tempo em que estudara na universidade em Londres, e sempre gostara dessas visitas. Era o Texas que parecia estranho, a maneira como os irmãos entregavam-se ao trabalho braçal, apesar de terem o mesmo sangue real que corria em suas veias.

Não entendiam o significado de ser herdeiro do trono de Sorajhee? Não compreendiam a importância de serem filhos de um rei?

Sharif massageou a nuca tentando livrar-se da tensão que enrijecia os músculos. Confusos como miragens no deserto, pensamentos persistentes ocupavam sua mente formando um emaranhado de idéias inquietantes. Não sabia mais quem era, ou de onde viera. Por vinte e nove anos havia sido o primogênito, o único filho do rei Zakariyya e da rainha Nadirah de Balahar. Nunca houvera uma única questão sobre quem ascenderia ao trono. Mas agora...

Ele olhou para Rose, a americana de cujo ventre nascera. Sentindo seu olhar, ela levantou a cabeça e interrompeu a tarefa de servir o chá, os olhos azuis refletiam grande ansiedade. Educado, Sharif retribuiu o sorriso hesitante antes de olhar novamente na direção da janela.

Fora um tolo por não ter percebido antes que era adotado, por não ter visto os sinais de sua origem meio ocidental. Eram tão evidentes! Sua pele não era tão morena, e os olhos, embora escuros, eram azuis. Não teria encontrado nenhuma grande semelhança entre ele e a mulher americana de quem havia nascido, mas também não podia afirmar que seus traços lembravam o rei Zak ou a rainha Nadirah.

Alguém dissera que Nadirah tinha sangue real inglês correndo em suas veias, uma explicação que aceitara sem contestar. Aquelas pessoas eram seus pais. Por que teria duvidado do que diziam?

A amargura o atormentava, mas não sucumbiria. Compreendia a razão que os impedira de revelar a verdade. A situação política e a tensão pública daquele momento não foram favoráveis para a divulgação dos fatos reais sobre seu nascimento. Ninguém ficara sabendo que Sharif ocupara o lugar do bebê que nascera morto no palácio real. Zakariyya e Nadirah o protegeram, zelando assim por seu legítimo direito de sucessão ao trono.

Direito de sucessão. Sentia o estômago contraído, mas era o torpor que ameaçava vencê-lo. E sentia-se tentado a entregar-se. Como seria bom esquecer, mergulhar na escuridão de um sono profundo, perder-se na inconsciência... Assim, não teria de pensar em seu futuro.

Passara toda a vida seguro na certeza de que um dia seria o rei, mas agora... Agora não tinha certeza de mais nada.

O estômago protestou novamente. A insegurança era uma pílula difícil de engolir.

— Sua mãe está falando com você — disse o rei. Sharif virou-se lentamente para o pai. Pai adotivo.

O único que havia conhecido.

Queria dizer a ele para não se referir àquela mulher chamando-a de sua mãe. A rainha Nadirah estava morta havia sete anos, mas fora ela quem se sentara na beirada de sua cama nas noites em que a febre castigara seu corpo de menino. Havia sido ela, sua mãe adotiva, quem o confortara quando esfolara os joelhos em alguma travessura, ou quando chorara por conta de um pesadelo assustador. Sentia saudade dela todos os dias.

— Peço que me desculpe — ele disse com tom polido, embora frio. — Minha mente vagava.

Rose sorriu.

— Não faz mal. Só perguntei como costuma beber seu chá.

Sharif olhou para as xícaras cheias com o líquido âmbar. Na mão de Rose havia uma pequenina vasilha de porcelana que continha açúcar, e seus dedos tremiam.

— Não tem criados para servir o chá?

Ela piscou, assumindo uma expressão surpresa.

— Temos uma cozinheira e uma pessoa que limpa e arruma a cama. Também temos os empregados do rancho para cuidar dos cavalos, é claro, mas não dispomos do tipo de criado a que se refere. — Rose sorriu, e seu rosto tornou-se ainda mais belo e suave. — Há muito tempo não tenho alguém seguindo meus passos e tentando adivinhar meus desejos.

Compreendendo que ela se referia aos vinte e nove anos que passara trancafiada em um sanatório, Sharif desviou os olhos e encontrou o rosto desaprovador do pai.

O rei Zak manteve-se sério, mas apontou para o lugar vago a seu lado no sofá, diante da poltrona ocupada por Rose.

— Por que não se senta aqui conosco? O que há de tão interessante aí fora?

O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Depois disse:

— Prefiro um uísque, se não se importa.

— E claro — Rose levantou-se imediatamente, ignorando o som aborrecido emitido pelo pai do jovem sheik. — Também prefere uma bebida mais forte, rei Zakariyya?

— Não, obrigado. Não tenho o hábito de beber antes das seis da tarde.

Sharif entendeu o recado cifrado nas palavras do pai. E também percebeu algo mais; o rei Zak não conseguia desviar os olhos da americana que deixava a sala.

Uma onda de desgosto o invadiu.

— Creio que vou cavalgar. Presumo que haja alguém capaz de selar um cavalo para mim.

— Sharif, estamos aqui há um dia. Sua mãe está se esforçando para mostrar que você é bem-vindo. Seja gentil, sim?

O príncipe olhou pela janela.

— Minha mãe está morta. O rei Zak suspirou cansado.

— Devíamos ter revelado a verdade antes. Até pouco tempo atrás, eu nem sabia que sua mãe estava viva. Não deve puni-la por meu erro de julgamento.

Sharif olhou para a porta da sala.

— Ela é linda. — E buscou os olhos do pai. — Não é? Depois de uma pausa mais longa, Zakariyya deixou escapar mais um suspiro.

— Essa mulher já sofreu muito. Rose Coleman passou vinte e nove anos trancafiada em um sanatório por causa da sede de poder de uma desequilibrada. Ela nunca o abandonou, como não abandonou seus irmãos. Vocês só estão vivos porque ela se sacrificou. Não há sangue real correndo naquelas veias, mas Rose tem a força, a sabedoria e a generosidade de uma verdadeira rainha. Devia orgulhar-se por ser filho dela.

Havia verdade nas palavras de seu pai. Rose havia sido uma rainha no passado, quando se casara com Ibrahim, seu pai biológico, antigo governante de Sorajhee. Possuíra poder e fortuna antes do matrimônio, porque, como o irmão Randy, já era herdeira de um rico e importante empresário americano.

Depois do assassinato de Ibrahim, Rose mandara seus três irmãos para Randy, na América, e partira em busca da verdade por trás da morte do marido. Mas, antes que pudesse alcançar seu objetivo, fora enviada para um manicômio na Europa.

Sharif ainda não conhecia todos os detalhes. Só sabia que havia nascido cinco meses mais tarde, tirado de Rose e levado para seus pais adotivos. Todos acreditavam que Rose Coleman estivesse morta. Até mesmo o irmão dela. E essa idéia só fora desmentida recentemente. A pobre mulher não tivera uma vida fácil, e por isso sentia pena dela. Admirava a força e a coragem que a mantiveram viva. Mas não estava preparado para aceitá-la como alguém da família.

— Aqui está o uísque — ela anunciou ao entrar na sala. — Espero que goste deste aqui. — Rose serviu a bebida envelhecida e aromática em um fino copo de cristal.

Tudo no rancho era da melhor qualidade: a mobília, as telas que adornavam as paredes, a porcelana e os cristais. A casa em estilo espanhol era ampla e sólida, composta por diversos cômodos e pelo menos uma dúzia de quartos com vista para um glorioso lago. Os cavalos árabes abrigados nos estábulos eram da mais pura linhagem. Era óbvio que seus irmãos não haviam enfrentado dificuldades financeiras. Mesmo assim, nada daquilo podia ser comparado à opulência do palácio onde Sharif vivera durante vinte e nove anos.

Não sabia o que sentia quando pensava nisso, ou por que a questão tinha tanta importância. Seus três irmãos pareciam felizes. Só ele temia sufocar com a própria confusão.

Depois de aceitar a bebida que Rose servira no copo, ele ingeriu todo o líquido de um só gole.

— Agora vou sair e cavalgar — disse, sustentando o olhar espantado daquela que dizia ser sua mãe. — A que horas devo retornar para o jantar?

— Sharif. — O tom firme do rei sacudiu o ar como um trovão antecedendo uma tempestade de verão.

Rose pousou a mão em seu braço, e o gesto teve o poder de contê-lo e até de suavizar sua expressão.

— Normalmente, jantamos às sete. Mas a noite começará a cair bem antes disso, o que significa que deve ter cuidado.

Por um momento, os olhos do rei repousaram no rosto da americana, e Sharif ressentiu-se ao ver o anseio estampado neles. A raiva e o ciúme eram como adagas afiadas cravadas em seu peito.

— Não jantarei com vocês esta noite — anunciou, dirigindo-se à porta sem olhar para nenhum deles. — Certifique-se de que meus aposentos sejam preparados antes da minha volta.

Nem mesmo a exclamação chocada e aborrecida do pai o deteve. Sharif saiu e fez um gesto para o criado pessoal que o esperava do lado de fora, indicando que o homem deveria segui-lo a uma curta distância. Não queria que ninguém visse a dor que sabia estar estampada em seu rosto.

— Ele é muito arrogante. — Rose viu o filho caçula afastar-se com um andar orgulhoso e altivo, a cabeça erguida e a postura ereta. Quando se deu conta do que havia dito, ela sentiu o rosto arder e olhou para o rei. — Espero que me perdoe. Não quis parecer crítica. Estava apenas fazendo uma observação, realmente. Vocês o criaram muito bem, e quero que saiba que serei eternamente grata. Ele é um homem bem-educado, brilhante, bonito... Zakariyya sorriu.

— É seu o mérito por essa última qualidade. Não notou a semelhança? Sharif é muito parecido com você.

Rose corou novamente.

— Obrigada, mas creio que ele se parece mais com Ibrahim.

A lembrança do marido era como uma faca em seu coração, como se somente algumas horas a separassem do momento em que aquela vida tão jovem fora arrancada da dela.

— Tem razão, Rose. Sharif às vezes é arrogante. Nós o mimamos demais. Nadirah havia esperado muito por um filho, e temo que não tenhamos sabido temperar nosso afeto com a medida necessária de disciplina. No entanto, o comportamento dele há pouco não foi um sinal de desrespeito ou arrogância, mas uma demonstração de medo.

— Medo? De mim?

— Da mudança.

— Mas... Rei Zakariyya, não espero nenhuma grande mudança. Quero fazer parte da vida dele, é claro, mas...

— Por favor — Ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. — Não precisa ser tão formal. Zak é tão mais fácil e agradável!

Rose sorriu, removeu as mãos das dele com enorme delicadeza e tentou não corar.

— Espero que Sharif entenda que não quero ser aceita de imediato. Tudo que peço é uma chance para conhecê-lo, como tenho conhecido os outros rapazes.

— Sharif é um bom homem. Um verdadeiro rei. Mas neste momento enfrenta uma crise de identidade. Ele precisa de tempo. Receio que ainda esteja amadurecendo como indivíduo, mas sei que jamais decepcionaria nosso povo como governante. E tenho certeza de que o príncipe não vai decepcioná-la.

Rose fez uma prece rápida para que o rei estivesse certo. Olhando pela janela, notou que Sharif já havia desaparecido de vista e sentiu sua ausência como um golpe físico.

— Droga, Livy! Você trapaceou!

Olívia Smith parou de rir e encarou o amigo e colega de trabalho.

— Mickey Farrel, seu verme! Nunca trapaceei em toda minha vida, e você sabe disso. Retire o que disse.

— Não. — Ele se abaixou para pegar o chapéu no chão do estábulo e devolvê-lo à cabeça.

Olívia pensou em derrubar o Stetson novamente. Mickey tinha vinte e dois anos, apenas um menos que ela, mas agia como se tivesse doze.

— Não tente escapar do trabalho. Você perdeu uma aposta limpa e vai limpar as baias.

— Como posso perder sempre? Você tem trapaceado. Só pode ser isso.

— Nunca ouvi afirmação mais estúpida. — Ela apanhou uma pá e colocou-a nas mãos do amigo. — O objetivo é derrubar o chapéu da cabeça do oponente sem nenhum contato físico. E só o que eu faço. Como posso trapacear?

— Tenho um metro e oitenta de altura, vinte e três centímetros mais do que você, Como pode derrubar meu chapéu sem encostar em mim?

— Usando o cérebro. Devia experimentar de vez em quando. Não dói nada, sabe?

Mickey resmungou um impropério qualquer e preparou-se para começar a trabalhar.

— Por que não pode ser como as outras garotas? Por que tem de ser esse moleque briguento e encrenqueiro?

— Não sou briguenta ou encrenqueira! E você que não sabe perder. — Ela se virou de forma a não revelar o efeito imediato do comentário. A verdade era que havia crescido cercada pelos garotos do orfanato onde fora abandonada ainda bebê, e não sabia agir como uma garota.

Às vezes desejava saber dizer as coisas certas, usar as roupas mais adequadas, mas tudo que fazia era resmungar tolices e desfilar a velha calça jeans com aquelas camisetas largas. Depois da chegada de Rose Coleman El-Jeved ao rancho, o desejo de mudar se tornara ainda mais intenso. Ela era tão linda e imponente que podia facilmente imaginá-la como a rainha dos contos de fada que lia para as crianças sempre que visitava o orfanato. A única diferença era que Rose havia sido uma rainha de verdade com um palácio e criados e roupas finas e...

Livy ergueu os ombros e apanhou as luvas. Mickey e os outros empregados do rancho morreriam de rir, se soubessem sobre seus devaneios tolos.

— Até mais tarde — ela se despediu do amigo. — Vou treinar Khalid.

— O quê? Espera mesmo que eu limpe trinta baias sozinho?

— Agradeça à sorte por não serem sessenta. — Olívia saiu antes de ceder e decidir ajudá-lo, como sempre fazia. Tinha algo em mente. Embora planejasse realmente trabalhar com Khalid, o mais novo potro do rancho, queria antes ir visitar seu próprio cavalo.

Príncipe era a única criatura que a entendia. Devia ser a afinidade gerada por passados similares. Pequeno demais ao nascer, ele fora desprezado e abandonado pelos criadores. Ela fora deixada pelos pais na escadaria do St. Mary antes de aprender a falar. Melhor assim. Pelo menos tinha certeza de que não havia dito nada para merecer a rejeição dos pais. Essa certeza a ajudara nos momentos de solidão e tristeza.

Assim que viu Príncipe pôr a cabeça para fora da baia, Olívia sorriu. Seu adorável Príncipe Encantado havia provado que os criadores que o abandonaram haviam cometido um erro. O animal crescera e tornara-se um belo garanhão. Até mesmo os treinadores e criadores que o haviam esnobado no passado mudaram de atitude e ofereceram grandes somas em dinheiro por ele. As propostas a enchiam de orgulho, mas não tinha a menor intenção de vendê-lo. Nunca. Mesmo que ele custasse cada centavo do que ganhava com seu trabalho.

— Como vai indo, garoto? — Ela tirou do bolso um cubo de açúcar enquanto acariciava o pescoço do animal com a outra mão. — Está cada vez mais lindo, sabe? — Rindo, ela permitiu que o cavalo aproximasse o focinho de seu rosto, reconhecendo o gesto de carinho. — Adorei, mas não vai ganhar mais açúcar por isso.

Ela o tirou da baia e levou-o para a arena externa. O sol já estava mais baixo, o calor deixara de ser insuportável, e gostaria de poder levá-lo para uma corrida de verdade. Dentro de uma semana aquele precioso animal ganharia a Corrida Anual do Pescoço Quebrado e ela seria dona de uma pequena fortuna. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre a vitória. Príncipe era muito veloz.

E também era brilhante, e eventualmente poderia inscrevê-lo em uma daquelas exposições milionárias, como havia sugerido Mac Coleman, chefe dos treinadores do rancho.

— Vamos lá, garoto, quero ver se ainda se lembra da última lição. — Olívia conduzia o cavalo pela arena. O sol arrancava reflexos azulados do pêlo negro e aveludado, e ela sentiu o coração transbordar de orgulho e alegria.

Depois de alguns exercícios, olhou para o horizonte e notou os desenhos rosados traçados pelo sol. Ainda era possível vê-lo, o que a levava a supor que fossem quatro e meia, talvez cinco horas. Ainda tinha de exercitar Khalid.

— Sinto muito, garoto, mas preciso levá-lo de volta. Se eu não trabalhar, quem vai pagar pela comida que você devora como se não houvesse amanhã?

Príncipe aceitou o afago e bateu os cascos no chão, uma indicação de que entendia a situação, mas não gostava dela.

Trabalhar com Khalid não era nenhum sacrifício, e Livy tentou não demonstrar sua ansiedade enquanto conduzia o animal de volta à baia. Lindo e imponente, o potro da raça árabe a conquistara desde o nascimento e retribuía seu afeto sem reservas, como naquele momento. Ao vê-la aproximar-se da baia, ele balançou a cabeça e bateu as patas dianteiras no chão.

— Sempre sedutor — Livy riu, abrindo a porta do compartimento para levá-lo à arena. Ele parecia mais agitado que de costume, e foi preciso interromper a lição várias vezes para acalmá-lo.

Depois de tranqüilizá-lo pela terceira vez, Livy entendeu por que Khalid estava tão agitado. Havia duas pessoas sentadas na arquibancada assistindo ao treino. Surpresa com a presença da pequena platéia, ela interrompeu o treino ao notar que os dois espectadores se aproximavam.

Os homens não andavam lado a lado. Um deles, moreno e barbudo, caminhava alguns passos atrás do outro e vestia os trajes que os Coleman usavam quando exibiam seus cavalos árabes.

Puxando o chapéu para baixo a fim de proteger os olhos contra a luz intensa do céu, Olívia examinou com atenção os dois desconhecidos. O que andava na frente era alto, tinha ombros largos e cabelos negros e vestia uma túnica de seda marrom. Uma roupa estranha para alguém em visita a um rancho.

Sabia que os Coleman esperavam hóspedes, mas quando ouvira os outros empregados conversando durante o café da manhã, especulando sobre a chegada da realeza, imaginara que estivessem brincando. Sim, todos sabiam que Alex, Mac e Cade eram descendentes de um sheik árabe, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer. Olívia também sabia que a esposa de Cade, Serena, era do Oriente Médio e recebera a visita do pai uma vez. Mas nunca imaginara que outras pessoas da mesma família pudessem aparecer por ali.

O desconhecido continuava se aproximando com passos seguros, como se fosse dono do lugar.

No instante em que conseguiu ver seu rosto, Livy soube que ele só podia ser membro da realeza. Lindo, ele lembrava um príncipe de contos de fadas e tinha o poder de perturbá-la intensamente, tanto que sentia a boca seca e o coração disparado.

O que devia fazer? Ajoelhar-se? Melhor não. Seus joelhos tremiam tanto que acabaria caindo aos pés do desconhecido.

Alguns passos antes de alcançá-la, ele parou e fez um gesto imperioso para o homem que o acompanhava.

— Traga o pajem até mim — ordenou.

Livy ficou confusa. Pajem? Ele estava falando de quem?

O criado, como supunha que fosse, aproximou-se e parou a seu lado. Então o tal príncipe árabe pensava que fosse... que ela era...

— Meu amo exige sua presença.

O tom rouco marcado por um forte sotaque quase a fez rir. Virando-se, ela olhou para o homem barbado parado a seu lado.

— Seu o quê?

O sujeito franziu a testa expressando uma certa confusão. Depois, como se recuperasse o equilíbrio, repetiu:

— Deve vir comigo.

Olívia sentiu uma enorme vontade de derrubar o turbante da cabeça do estrangeiro, como costumava fazer com o chapéu de Mickey. O objeto parecia ser mais complexo do que um Stetson, mas o desafio tornaria o jogo ainda mais divertido.

Depois de puxar o chapéu sobre a testa, ela tentou não olhar para o homem alto e moreno parado diante dela. A atitude arrogante reduzira em muito seu poder de atração.

— Venha, Khalid — disse engrossando a voz. — Vamos ver o que esse homem quer.

Era ridículo ter de caminhar até um desconhecido que se mantinha a apenas alguns passos de onde estava, mas, mesmo assim, ela atendeu ao pedido puxando Khalid pela rédea. Sentindo a relutância do animal diante dos visitantes, Olívia murmurou algumas palavras doces e seguras perto de seu ouvido, e ele se acalmou.

Certa de que podia contar com o bom comportamento do potro, olhou novamente para o desconhecido e, surpresa, notou que ele só tinha olhos para Khalid. E eram olhos lindos. Azuis, possuíam um tom escuro como o do céu do Texas ao anoitecer. Mas era a admiração que via neles que aquecia seu coração. O homem olhava para Khalid como se estivesse diante do animal mais belo do mundo, o que era verdade. Ou quase verdade. Khalid era o mais belo... depois de Príncipe.

O desconhecido ergueu a mão e, devagar, aproximou-se do potro para tocá-lo, conquistando sua confiança enquanto oferecia afeto. Livy aproveitou o momento para observar o desenho perfeito daquelas mãos, a covinha perfeita que marcava o centro de seu queixo bem barbeado.

Aquele devia ser o sheik. Mas... tão jovem? O visitante não devia ter mais de trinta anos. Talvez fosse o filho do sheik.

Quem quer que fosse, era fascinante. Mesmo sendo esnobe e tolo a ponto de não saber distinguir um homem de uma mulher.

Devagar, ela olhou para a calça desbotada e velha e para a velha camisa xadrez que Mickey passara para ela depois de crescer mais alguns centímetros. Era grande demais, mas confortável, e com as toneladas de aveia que Príncipe consumia todas as semanas, não tinha dinheiro para gastar em roupas.

Olívia suspirou. Pensando bem, confundi-la com um rapaz não era nenhum absurdo. E tirar o chapéu não a ajudaria em nada. Não depois do último corte de cabelo que ganhara de Mickey.

— O animal nasceu aqui?

— Khalid é um árabe legítimo — ela respondeu orgulhosa.

O tom ousado chamou sua atenção, e ele a encarou por um instante, o que a fez baixar a cabeça a fim de esconder o rosto.

— Vi outro cavalo há pouco — o visitante continuou. — Um garanhão negro. Qual é o preço desses animais?

Olívia ergueu a cabeça.

— Nenhum dos dois está à venda.

Os olhos encontraram os dele, e a expressão do desconhecido sofreu uma alteração brusca. Livy desviou o olhar e afagou o pescoço de Khalid, com o coração batendo acelerado. O que acabara de dizer era verdade. Príncipe estava seguro, porque não o venderia nem por todo o dinheiro do inundo. E embora os proprietários do Desert Rose, Randy e Vi Coleman, nunca houvessem demonstrado a intenção de vender Khalid, talvez tivessem de mudar de idéia, caso o tal hóspede fosse mesmo alguém importante.

A idéia era insuportável.

— Tenho de recolher o animal ao estábulo — disse, virando-se e puxando a rédea do potro.

O homem barbado emitiu uma exclamação chocada e deu um passo em sua direção, fazendo Olívia compreender que havia cometido uma daquelas gafes sobre as quais Rose Coleman falara. O sheik, ou quem quer que fosse, ergueu uma das mãos e deteve o outro estrangeiro.

O Sr. Todo-Poderoso devia estar esperando que ela também parasse. Pois que sofresse a dor da decepção. Livy continuou caminhando para o estábulo, sentindo que ainda não havia recuperado a pulsação normal. Lutando contra a tentação de olhar para trás, seguiu em frente até aproximar-se da baia de Khalid, e só então, pelo canto do olho, notou que haviam sido seguidos. Felizmente, o homem barbado ficara fora do estábulo.

Pretendia ignorá-lo, mas quando começou a abrir a porta da baia, ele se aproximou e impediu a ação pousando uma das mãos sobre o portão.

— Sabe como lidamos com a insolência dos criados em meu país?

Contendo o ímpeto de responder que não estava interessada em saber, Livy baixou os olhos e permaneceu em silêncio. Por mais arrogante que fosse o desconhecido, ele era hóspede dos Coleman, e tinha o dever de respeitá-lo.

— Sabe quem sou, garoto? Não admito que me ignore!

Agora ele estava indo longe demais. Sabia que tinha de comportar-se, mas Khalid era só um animal. Ninguém poderia recriminá-lo se, irritado com a presença de um estranho, ele ficasse agitado. Ainda em silêncio, Olívia puxou as rédeas em um movimento brusco e soltou-as. O potro moveu a cabeça de forma brusca, atingindo um ombro do desconhecido com força suficiente para empurrá-lo para a frente.

Tentando equilibrar-se, o homem estendeu os braços... e agarrou o seio direito de Livy!

Os olhos eram a imagem do mais profundo choque quando encontraram os dela e, em uma reação instintiva, o visitante moveu os dedos como se quisesse cerrar o punho, agarrando uma porção ainda maior de carne macia.

Livy gritou e empurrou-o.

Sua Alteza Real caiu sobre seu traseiro real.

CAPÍTULO II

Uma mulher! Atordoado, Sharif apoiou-se em um cotovelo. Devia ter percebido, talvez até pressentido, que aquela criatura não era um garoto. E sem ter suas formas suaves e femininas enchendo sua mão.

Fitar os olhos cor de violeta foi uma nova surpresa. Olhos cheios de vida e energia. Olhos que pareciam estar... rindo!

Ele ergueu o corpo, subitamente consciente da posição indigna em que estava. O feno caía de seus cabelos. Havia lama em sua túnica, e a substância viscosa fazia o tecido fino aderir à pele.

Sharif sentiu um cheiro repugnante e fechou os olhos. Havia mais do que lama arruinando a seda cara.

— Se está esperando que eu peça desculpas, vai passar muito tempo sentado aí. — Ela estendeu a mão, mas o homem não fez menção de aceitá-la, e Livy encolheu os ombros, — Como preferir...

Devagar, ele começou a se levantar. Em pé, mantendo os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a cabeça inclinada para um lado, Olívia o observava, mostrando-se mais surpresa do que alarmada quando, em pé, o visitante provou ser muitos centímetros mais alto que ela.

— Sabe quem sou eu? — O tom calmo não refletia seu verdadeiro estado emocional.

— Francamente? Não. — A indiferença só alimentava a ira do desconhecido, e isso a divertia. — Quer que eu chame seu capacho?

— Meu... O quê?

— Seu criado. — Olívia o fitava com ar inocente, mas havia uma certa ironia em sua voz. — Ou é capaz de lidar com isso sozinho?

Os olhos cor de violeta eram sensacionais, mas a boca era ácida como um limão. De que cor seriam os cabelos escondidos sob o chapéu? Mechas de um castanho muito claro escapavam em alguns pontos, mas também havia outras quase loiras. Podia ordenar que ela removesse o horrendo acessório, mas duvidava de que a jovem o obedeceria.

A possibilidade de ser desacatado por alguém era uma idéia quase inconcebível. E uma mulher? Nem em sonhos! Mas estava na América, um lugar de costumes estranhos...

— Por que finge ser homem? — Sharif perguntou enquanto começava a desabotoar a camisa.

Olívia olhou assustada para os dedos longos e finos. A apreensão que escurecia seus olhos o enchia de satisfação. Sem aquele ar insolente ela era ainda mais linda.

— Para sua informação, muitas mulheres se vestem assim por aqui. Não andamos por aí em roupas que parecem camisolas nem cobrimos a cabeça com um véu. O que está fazendo?

— Ah, então sabe quem sou e de onde venho. — Ele despiu a camisa.

Livy recuou um passo.

— Não sei quem você é. — Os olhos encontraram o peito nu e ela piscou algumas vezes. — Mas... o que você é? Um príncipe, um sheik?...

Sharif jogou a camisa sobre o portão de uma baia, tentando afastar-se do cheiro repugnante, e avançou na direção da jovem desconhecida.

Ela se escondeu atrás do cavalo.

— Temos leis aqui, sabe? O fato de ser um sheik, ou outro tipo qualquer de autoridade, não lhe dá o direito de fazer tudo que quer. Não perca tempo tentando intimidar-me, porque não vai conseguir.

O sheik parou diante do cavalo.

— Qual é o nome do animal?

— Khalid.

Sharif quase sorriu ao reconhecer o alívio na voz dela. E quando ela abandonou o esconderijo para afagar o pescoço do potro, a admiração superou a irritação provocada por seu comportamento insolente. Nunca vira outra mulher aproximar-se de um animal com aquela tranqüilidade, com a segurança e o carinho que identificava nela.

— É esplêndido.

— Sim, e aposto que tem sangue mais real do que o seu — ela disparou.

O comentário o atingiu em cheio, Durante toda a vida soubera exatamente quem era. Ou pensara saber. Em minutos tudo havia mudado. Sua mãe era americana. Uma mulher rica, mas desprovida de sangue real.

Não queria pensar nesse dilema agora. Saíra da casa buscando distrair-se, e era só isso que importava.

— E você? Qual é seu nome, mulher?

— Olívia Smith. Para você, Srta. Smith.

Um sorriso distendeu os lábios de Sharif. Que criatura singular!

— Muito bem, srta. Smith, conte-me mais sobre Khalid.

— Livy.

— O quê?

— Todos me chamam de Livy. Eu estava só brincando. — Enquanto falava, ela começou a remover os arreios do cavalo, e mais mechas de cabelo escaparam do chapéu velho e manchado. Mechas irregulares e curtas.

Detestava cabelos curtos em uma mulher. Mais um costume ocidental com o qual não concordava.

— Neste país, quando alguém se apresenta e revela seu nome, é de bom tom retribuir o favor — ela comentou, com os olhos fixos no animal e a atenção voltada para a tarefa.

Sharif hesitou, pouco familiarizado que estava com o vocabulário da jovem. Fora educado em Londres, tinha completo domínio da língua britânica, mas aquela mulher o confundia. Em muitos sentidos.

Era evidente que estava aborrecida com ele. Mais um enigma. Em seu país, ou até mesmo em Londres e em Monte Cario, as mulheres o procuravam e disputavam sua atenção. Mulheres lindas. Realizadas. Mulheres interessantes e atraentes que faziam de tudo para agradá-lo.

Mais uma vez, pensou na última frase de Olívia Smith. Retribuir o favor.

— Sou Sharif Asad Al Farid — anunciou orgulhoso, deduzindo o significado das palavras da americana. Normalmente, preferiria não pedir explicações aos criados, mesmo que fossem estrangeiros.

Ela torceu o nariz.

— O quê?

Estava começando a ficar realmente irritado. Ela não sabia mesmo com quem estava falando? Em seu país, todos os criados do palácio eram informados quando os amos planejavam receber visitantes importantes. Sabia que o rei Zak e Rose estava preocupados com os repórteres, e nem ele mesmo apreciava a idéia de ser alvo da imprensa como já havia acontecido no passado.

— Você tem nomes demais! Como devo chamá-lo? Por favor, não responda "Sua Alteza Real", porque além de ser pior ainda do que todos os seus nomes, também é estranho e ridículo.

— Nesse caso, Sua Alteza será suficiente. — A piada deixou sua boca antes que tivesse tempo para pensar nela. Nunca imaginara que tinha o poder de brincar, especialmente com uma desconhecida. O resultado foi compensador. Era divertido vê-la com aquele ar espantado.

Olívia Smith tinha uma boca encantadora. Dentes brancos e perfeitos podiam ser vistos por entre os lábios carnudos e rosados. Lábios que não necessitavam de coloração artificial. Lábios que, de repente, começavam a distender-se.

— Por um minuto pensei que estivesse falando sério — ela disse —, até ver essa centelha de humor em seus olhos.

— Humor? — Sharif reagiu impaciente. — Está enganada.

— Não estou. Pena que tenha superado o momento e recuperado essa atitude rabugenta e antipática. Devia sorrir e brincar mais. Fica mais bonito quando relaxa, sabe? Isto é, já deve saber que é um homem muito bonito.

A expressão franca e aberta o assustou tanto quanto as palavras desprovidas de pudor. A julgar pelo rubor que tingia seu rosto, ela também estava surpresa. Encabulada, Olívia Smith desviou os olhos dos dele e retomou o trabalho com o potro.

Desde a infância Sharif sempre fora coberto de elogios e cumprimentos, mas não se lembrava de ter sido tão afetado por nenhum outro comentário. A sinceridade daquela mulher o tocava em algum ponto muito obscuro, um lugar que a riqueza, os privilégios e a proteção mantiveram soterrado, escondido do mundo. Diferente das mulheres que conhecia, ela não usava palavras doces como moedas para comprar favores. Falava impulsivamente, com a franqueza de uma criança.

Depois de fechar Khalid na baia, ela olhou para a porta do estábulo. Estava prestes a escapar, e Sharif não queria vê-la partir. Por isso segurou-a pelo braço, antecipando um movimento brusco. Ela era tão pequena e frágil que sua reação imediata foi relaxar os dedos, temendo feri-la.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Não tenho a intenção de machucá-la. Só quero... — Havia ansiedade nos olhos dela. O que queria, afinal? Apagar aquela última semana, período em que toda sua vida mudara? Aquela jovem não poderia ajudá-lo. Ninguém podia ajudá-lo. Tinha de enfrentar seus demônios sozinho. — Quero que tire o chapéu.

— Como disse?

Ele ergueu a mão para remover o acessório, mas Olívia desviou-se da tentativa.

— Você é quem tem uma beleza impressionante. Não devia vestir-se como um menino.

— Não estou vestida como um... O que foi que disse? — ela repetiu, encarando-o com uma raiva surpreendente para alguém de seu tamanho.

A reação inesperada o pegou de surpresa, de forma que, quando ela se soltou, Sharif perdeu o equilíbrio. Olívia usou a mão livre para segurar o chapéu sobre a cabeça.

— Esqueça. Não se atreva a repetir — avisou com voz trêmula. — Isso foi baixo. Muito baixo. Mesmo para alguém como você.

— Não entendi.

— Sei que não sou como as outras garotas, mas não preciso de você para reconhecer as diferenças, chefe. — Ela bateu com o dedo indicador em seu peito. — E para sua informação, nem todas as mulheres querem ser belas. Estou satisfeita com o que tenho.

Ele a segurou pelo pulso antes de ser atingido pela segunda vez. Olívia usava unhas curtas mas afiadas, elas arranhavam sua pele. Apesar de tomar cuidado para não apertar o braço delicado, sentiu que ela ficava tensa como se sentisse medo.

— Não vou machucá-la — Sharif repetiu.

— Já machucou. — Ele a soltou de imediato. — Tenho de voltar ao trabalho. Posso lavar sua camisa, se quiser. Afinal, sou parcialmente responsável pelo que aconteceu aqui.

O gesto de desdém foi instintivo. Tinha muitas outras túnicas como aquela.

— Só desejo entender o que fiz para aborrecê-la tanto. No meu país, todas as mulheres gostam de ouvir elogios.

Ela suspirou.

— Aqui, preferimos ouvir a verdade. Quase sempre. Bem, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo.

Olívia suspirou mais uma vez e fitou-o com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Como se ansiasse por algo distante, impossível. Não estava diante de uma mulher que tentava esconder os sentimentos, e a experiência era nova para ele. Nova, surpreendente e assustadora.

— Olívia Smith, tire o chapéu.

Ela franziu a testa ao ouvir a ordem. Sharif respirou fundo.

— Por favor — pediu. Era difícil pronunciar a expressão. Raramente precisava recorrer a ela.

— Por que quer que eu tire o chapéu?

— Porque ele esconde seu rosto e seus cabelos.

— O que pode ser um ponto favorável. Acredite em mim.

— Não. — Devagar, ele ergueu a mão para tocar o chapéu. — É você quem deve confiar em mim.

Paralisada, Livy fechou os olhos. Ao sentir os dedos removendo seu chapéu, teve a sensação de que nunca mais voltaria a respirar. O movimento era tão suave e lento que, de alguma forma, parecia sensual. Por um momento ela se sentiu linda, atraente, feminina. Seria ridículo, não fosse aquela velha tendência de nunca perder uma oportunidade para viver a fantasia. Talvez Cinderela houvesse experimentado algo parecido no momento em que o príncipe calçara nela o sapatinho de cristal.

Sim, sabia que um lindo e delicado sapato de cristal era muito diferente de um velho Stetson. Relutante, abriu os olhos e encerrou o breve devaneio.

O sorriso do jovem árabe roubou-lhe o fôlego. O peito estava tão oprimido que doía. E então viu a própria mão, quase como se não fizesse mais parte do corpo, apoiada na pele nua e morena, pressionando um mamilo enrijecido.

Assustada, removeu a mão e fechou os olhos com força. A humilhação queimava em seu rosto. Como aquilo havia acontecido? Como se deixara envolver pela fantasia a ponto de tocar um desconhecido? Como seria capaz de encará-lo novamente?

Nunca. Era isso. Sem abrir os olhos, deu um passo para trás tateando o ar em busca do chapéu, disposta a arrancá-lo da mão dele e fugir correndo. Em vez do chapéu, encontrou a fivela de um cinto. E não era o dela.

— Oh, meu Deus... — Olívia abriu os olhos e removeu a mão como se houvesse tocado um ferro em brasa. — Eu não queria... Não tive a intenção... Eu... Eu... — Para o inferno com o chapéu. Ela se virou a fim de correr para a porta.

— Fique. — Sharif acompanhou a ordem seca por um gesto autoritário. Os dedos firmes seguraram seu braço.

— De jeito nenhum!

Ele tocou seu queixo e, sentindo sua intenção de desviar o rosto, forçou-a a encará-lo. Olívia fechou os olhos, incapaz de sustentar o olhar penetrante e firme. Se ele risse, seria capaz de esmurrar seu nariz real!

O hálito morno tocou seu rosto e, em uma reação instintiva, Livy abriu os olhos.

— O que está fazendo?

Sharif beijou-a nos lábios. Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, Olívia sentiu a boca seca diante da expressão em seu rosto. Nunca vira um homem como aquele antes, com as pupilas tão dilatadas que mal podia ver a coloração de seus olhos. Talvez nos filmes, mas nunca pessoalmente, e nunca por sua causa. Sentia coisas estranhas diante daquele olhar.

Devia sentir medo de como ele a segurava, impedindo qualquer possibilidade de fuga, mas estava fascinada com a tensão que dominava seus músculos faciais. Mickey também enrijecia as mandíbulas quando estava muito zangado ou excitado e queria conter-se, talvez temendo explodir ou cometer alguma tolice. Mas aquele homem não estava zangado. Estava...

Não sabia que palavra usar para definir o que via, mas o olhar de Sharif provocava uma estranha e embaraçosa umidade em um local inesperado.

— Não disse que podia me beijar — ela comentou sem nenhuma convicção, imaginando o que seria necessário para fazê-lo repetir o gesto. Só havia beijado três garotos em toda sua vida, e nenhuma dessas experiências havia sido marcante ou inesquecível.

— Se eu tivesse pedido sua autorização, o que teria respondido?

— De jeito nenhum.

— Posso beijá-la outra vez?

— Pode.

Sharif sorriu e Livy hesitou, sem saber como devia proceder. Seria melhor erguer o rosto ou esperar que ele abaixasse a cabeça? Podia apoiar as mãos em seu peito? Gostava de sentir a textura firme da pele morena. Oh, mas em que estava pensando? Se já havia dito que ele podia beijá-la, que diferença faria onde poria as mãos?

Ele a livrou da decisão colocando os braços dela em torno de seu pescoço. Os seios foram pressionados contra o peito musculoso, e Livy sentiu uma suave tontura. O súbito e vergonhoso desejo de estar nua para poder senti-lo completamente devolveu-lhe parte da lucidez, e uma rigidez imediata tomou conta de seus músculos.

— Seus olhos são magníficos — Sharif murmurou.

Ela o encarou. Os olhos do jovem sheik encontraram sua boca, e Livy teve certeza de que morreria de desejo se ele não a beijasse. Khalid relinchou, e ela se lembrou vagamente de onde estava, de que devia estar trabalhando, de que Mickey ou qualquer outro empregado do rancho poderia entrar a qualquer momento. Mas não conseguia reagir.

Aquele era um sonho que se realizava, um lindo Príncipe Encantado que elogiava sua beleza e fazia com que se sentisse desejada, e sua carência era tão grande que não conseguia resistir ao chamado da fantasia.

Dessa vez o beijo não foi tão puro. Sharif apertou-a entre os braços como se estivesse sendo possuído por alguma força desconhecida, e a intensidade do momento a assustava e excitava. Era como viver uma cena de um filme ou um capítulo de um daqueles romances que às vezes lia.

Ao sentir a língua tentando ultrapassar a barreira de seus lábios, Livy foi tomada novamente pela tensão, e dessa vez a sanidade retornou com a força necessária para provocar uma reação. Empurrado, Sharif encarou-a com ar surpreso e franziu a testa.

— Não queria o beijo?

— Não sei. — Quisera... e não quisera. Havia sido sua própria reação que mais a amedrontara. Mas o choque estampado no rosto dele amenizou a tensão, e Livy riu. — Não tome como uma ofensa pessoal. E que não sou muito... — O que estava fazendo? A verdade sobre sua inexperiência era muito mais do que ele precisava saber. — Acho melhor ir lavar sua camisa. — Virou-se para partir, mas parou ao sentir que ele tocava seus cabelos.

Seus cabelos!

Levando as mãos à cabeça, Olívia gemeu. Sabia como o cabelo ficava logo depois de tirar o chapéu. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Não estava raciocinando. Sim, era esse o problema. Aquele homem a perturbava. Gostava de viver e trabalhar no Desert Rose. Finalmente encontrara um lugar onde se sentia ajustada, onde fazia parte da equipe. Mas se alguém entrasse no estábulo e os encontrasse, em um segundo tudo poderia acabar.

Antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele agarrou seus pulsos e afastou suas mãos da cabeça.

— Por que se esconde? — perguntou, tocando algumas mechas com a ponta dos dedos. — Seus cabelos têm a cor do mel. Poderiam ser lindos.

Olívia não deixou de ouvir o "poderiam". Num último esforço para não parecer totalmente desleixada, ajeitou a franja e deslizou a mão pela cabeça enquanto dava dois ou três passos para trás.

— Ainda não sei como chamá-lo — resmungou.

— Sharif.

— Esse é seu primeiro nome?

Ele assentiu e tentou tocar seus cabelos novamente.

Livy desviou-se e ajeitou-os mais uma vez. O que podia ser tão interessante em um emaranhado de fios sem cuidados? Seria capaz de trocar o canivete novo por um espelho.

— Todos o chamam de Sharif ou tem algum apelido?

— Por que os americanos têm essa obsessão por apelidos? Não é suficiente ser chamado pelo nome escolhido por sua mãe?

— Bem, às vezes um nome mais curto sugere intimidade, amizade...

— Sua mãe a chama de Livy?

— Não tenho mãe.

— Todo mundo tem mãe.

— Não se ela desiste de você. — Sabia que soava patética. Não era essa sua intenção, mas não conseguia pensar enquanto ele se aproximava daquela maneira.

As palavras o detiveram.

— E seu pai?

— Tenho de voltar ao trabalho. — Ela enxugou as mãos na calça jeans e virou-se para sair.

— Olívia?

— Sim?

— Seu chapéu.

O tom de voz e o sotaque que modificava a pronúncia de seu nome era intrigantes e, experimentando um intenso arrepio, Livy considerou a possibilidade de esquecer o chapéu. Especialmente quando, ao girar sobre os calcanhares, viu que Sharif se abaixara para pegá-lo, exibindo as costas musculosas e largas.

— Obrigada. — Tentou recuperá-lo ao ver que ele estendia o chapéu em sua direção, mas Sharif recuou, impedindo a ação. — Não está sendo muito cavalheiro.

— Eu nunca afirmei ser um cavalheiro. — Havia um sorriso em seus lábios. — Um beijo por um chapéu.

— O que é isso? Uma obsessão? Não pensa em nada além de beijar?

— Ah, não gosta do esporte...

— Esporte? Esse é o problema com homens como você. Acreditam que... que beijar é um esporte. Não, obrigada.

Ótimo! Agora, além de mentir, também pecava pela falta de originalidade. Porque, apesar das palavras em contrário, queria ser beijada outra vez. Queria perder o fôlego e experimentar aquele tremor que a sacudia por dentro, anulando a força dos músculos e ameaçando transformá-la em uma enorme gelatina.

— Nós nos conhecemos há vinte minutos. — Sharif girava o chapéu entre os dedos com uma calma irritante. — O que esperava?

A verdade a atingiu como uma bofetada.

— Dê-me o chapéu. Ele sorriu.

— Havia me esquecido de como as americanas podem ser interessantes. Em meu país, uma mulher não faz certos jogos.

— Como se tivessem escolha...

— O que sabe sobre meu país? É tão bem informada assim sobre outras culturas?

Livy respirou fundo. Além de não ter a menor idéia sobre onde Sharif havia nascido, também sabia muito pouco sobre geografia e culturas estrangeiras. Só se arrastara penosamente por todos aqueles anos de escola porque Pai Michael a teria castigado caso não se esforçasse. Cavalgar sempre havia sido seu passatempo favorito.

Lembrando-se das roupas do criado, ela disse:

— Aposto que tem um harém.

A expressão de Sharif perdeu a leveza de antes. Havia um brilho intenso em seus olhos, uma mistura de ressentimento e ameaça.

— Não forço ninguém a me aceitar. As mulheres me procuram por vontade própria.

— Você tem um harém? — Falara por impulso, sem realmente acreditar que tal coisa existisse, mas pela reação dele... — Meu Deus! Você é mesmo único!

— E você tem uma imaginação admirável.

— Imaginação que vai acabar evaporando, caso eu não cubra minha cabeça. O chapéu, por favor.

— Conhece as condições.

— Pensei que não tivesse de forçar as mulheres a nada.

— Sente-se coagida? — Ele a olhava daquela maneira novamente, como se estudasse seu rosto em busca de algum sinal que ninguém mais poderia interpretar, detendo-se em seus lábios como se antecipasse o prazer de saborear uma sobremesa cremosa e doce.

Pior era sentir que todo seu corpo reagia àquele olhar.

— Acho que vou chamá-lo de Shay. Estudei com um garoto chamado Shay e não me lembro de ter conhecido ninguém mais aborrecido. E um bom apelido para Sharif.

Como esperava que acontecesse, ele esqueceu o chapéu e ergueu os ombros.

— Eu a proíbo de me tratar por esse nome.

— É mesmo? — Rápida, Olívia pulou e arrancou o chapéu da mão dele. — Muito obrigada — disse com tom sarcástico enquanto se afastava. —Até logo, Shay.

Se houvesse resistido ao impulso de provocá-lo, talvez pudesse ter escapado. Mas a hesitação e os segundos que perdera foram suficientes para que ele saltasse para a frente e a agarrasse pela cintura. Olívia largou o chapéu, perdeu o equilíbrio e os dois caíram. Teria sido menos catastrófico se não houvesse desabado deitada de costas com Sharif estendido sobre seu corpo.

— Saia de cima de mim! Está me esmagando!

Não era só isso. Os seios estavam pressionados contra o peito musculoso, e era pior ainda ter de admitir que gostava da sensação.

Sharif ergueu o corpo, e quando Livy pensava que ficaria livre, ele mudou de posição, prendendo-a entre as pernas. Os dedos enlaçaram seus pulsos e, com um sorriso triunfante, ele a encarou.

— Do que me chamou?

Furiosa, tentou escolher entre uma ameaça e a indiferença. O problema era que sentia a pressão das coxas fortes contra o corpo, e por isso não podia raciocinar direito.

— Isto é muito indigno, Sua Alteza — disse finalmente, experimentando uma certa satisfação ao ver a mandíbula tensa, sinal claro de que o atingira.

— Tem razão, é indigno. — Sharif moveu o quadril. — Mas muito agradável.

Céus. Olívia engoliu em seco. Era tudo tão irreal! Nenhum de seus conhecidos jamais teria pensado em tocá-la daquela maneira.

— Não tem medo de que seu capacho entre aqui e o veja bolinando uma empregada?

— Se quisesse mesmo acabar com isto, já teria me chamado de Sharif. É simples.

A verdade provocou uma onda de vergonha, e Livy sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Sharif — murmurou apressada.

Mas era tarde demais. Ele sabia que apreciara sua atenção, apesar dos protestos pouco veementes.

Assim que Olívia começou a se mover, Sharif levantou-se. Em pé, estendeu a mão e ajudou-a a levantar-se, mas não a soltou de imediato. Com os olhos fixos nos dela, tocou seu ombro. Os dedos mornos encontraram a pele nua.

Só então Livy se deu conta de que perdera um botão da camisa e que, grande demais, a roupa escorregava por sobre um ombro. Ele a surpreendeu ajeitando a peça com uma mistura de delicadeza e atenção. Depois beijou-a.

No exato momento em que a camisa escorregava novamente, um flash explodiu perto da porta do estábulo.

CAPÍTULO III

Sharif virou-se a tempo de ver as costas do homem de paletó azul e cabelos louros correndo para fora do estábulo, mas precisou de um momento para compreender o que acabara de acontecer. Um repórter!

Sem olhar para Livy, partiu atrás do invasor, mas era tarde demais. Quando passou pela porta, um carro se afastava em alta velocidade pela alameda que levava ao portão do rancho.

Que foto! O príncipe sem camisa abraçando e beijando uma desconhecida dentro de um estábulo! Seu pai ficaria furioso.

Sharif olhou para trás, mas não viu mais a jovem empregada do Desert Rose. Olívia. A garota dos olhos cor de violeta. Por um momento pensou em ir procurá-la. Ela havia sido uma deliciosa distração para os problemas que o atormentavam. O fato de ser uma parceira tímida não o incomodava em nada. Pelo contrário, a mudança era estimulante. A incerteza da jovem não escondera sua curiosidade, a disposição para explorar novos caminhos, a ingenuidade que ele julgara encantadora.

E ela era jovem. Devia ter cerca de vinte anos. Talvez ainda nem houvesse conhecido o corpo de um homem.

Voltaria a encontrar a doce Olívia dos olhos cor de violeta. Mas, por hora, estava mais preocupado com o repórter e as possíveis repercussões de uma foto sugestiva.

Era estranho. Nunca se incomodara com esse assunto no passado. Para inquietação de seus pais, havia vivido diversas situações comprometedoras que foram a alegria dos tablóides. O que havia mudado? A maturidade finalmente substituía o descaso da adolescência?

Por mais que quisesse crer nessa teoria, Sharif sabia que a questão era outra. A vida deixara de ser simples. Os direitos e privilégios sobre os quais construíra sua personalidade e que tomara por certos até duas semanas atrás tornavam-se precários, incertos. Preferia ter permanecido na ignorância, porque de repente, pela primeira vez na vida, compreendia o significado do medo.

A manhã já passara da metade quando Olívia reuniu a coragem necessária para ir devolver a camisa de Shay. Raramente tinha motivos para ir à casa dos patrões, e todos estranhariam sua presença. Talvez fosse melhor deixar a camisa no estábulo, e Shay mandaria seu criado ir buscá-la.

Se fosse sensata, teria deixado a camisa por lá, pensou enquanto caminhava. Até então, não recebera olhares estranhos nem ouvira comentários sugestivos sobre o que havia acontecido no estábulo no dia anterior. Encolhia-se cada vez que um dos colegas olhava em sua direção, mas devia ser apenas sua consciência culpada gerando os temores e a insegurança.

Quando alcançou a porta da cozinha da casa, Olívia viu Ella, a cozinheira, sentada à mesa. Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa e estava muito quieta, o que era estranho. Ella vivia correndo de um lado para o outro lidando com as panelas e os utensílios como se precisasse da agitação para manter-se viva. Mas, naquela manhã, era Vi Coleman quem cuidava de uma frigideira sobre o fogão. Assustada, ela se virou ao ouvir as batidas na porta, os cabelos vermelhos em desalinho emolduravam o rosto corado.

— Livy! Não imagina como sua presença me alegra. Entre. — A sra. Coleman notou que Ella se levantava e estendeu a mão. — Sente-se. Livy pegará mais água, se é isso que quer. — Ela olhou para a recém-chegada.

— Importa-se?

— É claro que não! — Livy jogou a camisa em uma das cadeiras e foi pegar água para a cozinheira. — O que aconteceu, Ella? Está doente?

— Não.

— Mesmo assim, continue sentada — Vi Coleman ordenou com ternura.

Ella e Hal, seu marido, trabalhavam no Desert Rose havia tanto tempo que eram quase da família. Ninguém os tratava como empregados, e isso era o que mais agradava Olívia. Os Coleman nunca haviam tratado os funcionários como estranhos. Nem mesmo ela.

— Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa, sra. Coleman?

— Havia panelas sujas na pia e utensílios sobre o balcão, sinal de que algo havia acontecido. Normalmente Ella mantinha a cozinha sempre impecável.

— Sim, por favor. Ella teve uma tontura, e não quero pedir ajuda a Abbie. O bebê está para nascer, e ela precisa descansar. A propósito, por que continua me chamando de sra. Coleman? Vi é o suficiente. Trabalha conosco há tantos anos que já é como alguém da família.

Família. Um nó se formou na garganta de Olívia, impedindo a passagem do ar. Ela piscou, caso os olhos decidissem piorar a situação produzindo algumas lágrimas. Tudo que sempre desejara havia sido um lugar onde pudesse sentir-se acolhida, mas nunca sonhara com tão grande sorte.

— Certo... Vi. — Ela parou para respirar fundo. — Não sou uma grande cozinheira, mas se disser o que devo fazer, aposto que conseguiremos pôr o almoço na mesa em pouco tempo.

Vi e Ella trocaram um olhar significativo.

— Estou preparando o café — contou a sra. Coleman. Livy olhou para o relógio na parede. Todos no rancho deviam ter saído da cama horas antes.

— Não pergunte nada — pediu a dona da casa, abrindo o forno para remover dele os biscoitos aromáticos.

— Ela não precisa perguntar — Ella comentou. Depois apontou para a bandeja de biscoitos. — E se acha que ele vai ficar contente com essa comida de camponeses, prepare-se para uma decepção.

Livy compreendeu o significado do comentário. Shay. Devia ter imaginado.

— Seja tolerante, sim? — Vi pediu à cozinheira. — Ele cresceu em uma cultura diferente da nossa e é irmão dos rapazes. Além do mais, não ficará aqui por muito tempo. Não custa nada ser gentil. — Ela olhou para Livy. — Sendo assim, vamos todas sorrir, certo?

— Não se preocupe — Livy encolheu os ombros. — Já conheci sua alteza real, o insuportável.

Vi encarou-a com expressão chocada. Ella riu. Olívia sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Desculpe. Ele é seu convidado, hóspede no rancho, e eu não devia ter dito isso.

Vi balançou a cabeça e voltou a cuidar dos biscoitos, transferindo-os da assadeira para um prato.

— Pode pegar a manteiga no refrigerador, por favor? Aliviada, Livy apressou-se em atender ao pedido.

— Devo pegar também o creme?

— Ele não vai gostar.

— Ella, por favor!

O tom de censura e impaciência da dona da casa serviu para silenciar a cozinheira. Em poucos minutos, Vi terminou de preparar a refeição, e Livy apanhou os pratos para levar à mesa.

Normalmente, Vi era uma mulher doce e serena, mas nos últimos tempos ela se comportava de maneira estranha, como se estivesse triste, e todos estavam preocupados com a mudança.

Pessoalmente, Livy acreditava que a disposição de Vi estava relacionada à atenção excessiva que seu marido dedicava a uma das clientes do rancho, Savannah, uma criadora de cavalos que estava sempre com as roupas adequadas e a maquiagem perfeita. De qualquer maneira, duvidava de que houvesse algum motivo para apreensão. Randy Coleman era apaixonado pela esposa, e a maneira como olhava para ela era prova de seus sentimentos.

— Vai ficar aí parada, mocinha? Pensei que fosse ajudar!

A voz de Ella interrompeu a reflexão.

— Felizmente é uma boa cozinheira, Ella, porque nunca conheci alguém mais autoritária!

— Diga isso a sua alteza real lá na sala! Ele já recusou minhas panquecas de framboesa.

Livy parou a dois passos da porta, tomada pelo pânico. Ele estava na sala? Já? Havia imaginado que Shay estivesse no quarto, esperando para ser servido. Não se sentia pronta para enfrentá-lo.

— O que foi, Livy? Está quase tão pálida quanto Ella! Era só o que faltava... Um vírus derrubando os habitantes do rancho!

— Eu... estou bem. Foi só uma... Eu estava pensando se devia levar o café.

— Boa idéia. Acabei de prepará-lo. Rose já devia ter vindo buscar o bule, mas deve ter se distraído conversando com o filho.

Olívia assentiu distraída, lembrando que Shay era filho de Rose e que só recentemente havia conhecido a mãe. Mas era difícil imaginar uma criatura tão doce e elegante como Rose dando à luz um sujeito arrogante e antipático como Shay.

Depois de pegar o bule de café e ajeitar os cabelos, Livy abriu a porta para a sala de jantar. Ele estava de costas, os cabelos escuros ainda úmidos do banho. Todos estavam em pé havia horas cuidando de suas obrigações, mas o príncipe acabara de sair da cama. Era bem provável que nunca houvesse trabalhado em toda sua vida.

Rose estava sentada à direita do filho, os cabelos louros presos em um jovial rabo de cavalo. Havia mais um lugar posto diante dela, mas, quem quer que fosse a pessoa esperada, ainda não chegara.

Uma tábua do piso rangeu sob seu pé, e Rose ergueu a cabeça e sorriu ao vê-la.

— Que surpresa vê-la aqui! Já conhece meu filho? Shay nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás.

Livy pensou em deixar o bule de café sobre a mesa e sair antes que ele a notasse. Depois do comentário de Rose, ele pensaria que ela estivesse ali para vê-lo... o que, de certa forma, era verdade.

Olívia viu a expressão intrigada de Rose e lembrou que ainda não havia respondido à pergunta.

— Sim, já nos conhecemos — disse, notando que Shay erguia os ombros.

— É mesmo? Onde? No estábulo?

Uma questão inocente e lógica, uma vez que o estábulo era seu local de trabalho, mas a culpa provocou uma forte tensão. Finalmente, Sharif virou-se. Foi um movimento lento e relutante que quase a fez fugir, mas, antes que os olhos pudessem se encontrar, ela abaixou a cabeça para servir o café.

O silêncio aumentou o nervosismo que a consumia. Era melhor que o canalha não a reconhecesse, mas nada poderia evitar a onda de calor que tingiu seu rosto de vermelho.

— Livy? Tudo bem?

— Sim, obrigada — ela respondeu assustada, notando que Rose começava a desconfiar de seu estranho comportamento. — Ella teve uma indisposição, e a sra. Coleman pediu minha ajuda. Por isso estou aqui.

Encabulada, olhou para Shay e viu o brilho divertido nos olhos dele. Então ele achava a situação engraçada!

— O açucareiro está vazio — Sharif informou com tom neutro. Depois voltou sua atenção para um ponto qualquer longe dela.

Olívia piscou, chocada com o desprezo com que era tratada. As palavras frias rasgavam seu coração como garras, e logo a dor tomou o lugar da surpresa.

Rose olhava para o filho como se não aprovasse sua conduta. Devagar, ela levou o guardanapo aos lábios e limpou-os com delicadeza antes de dizer:

— O rei Zak é um homem adorável, Sharif. Estou certa de que ele o educou para ser um cavalheiro.

Livy queria desaparecer. Adoraria deixar o café sobre a mesa e sair sem olhar para trás, mas, a julgar pela tensão que via no rosto de Shay, ele a alcançaria e castigaria com palavras ainda mais duras.

— Não tive a intenção de ser rude.

Sharif mantinha o olhar fixo na parede da sala. Livy se deu por satisfeita, mas Rose não parecia nada contente com o pedido vago de desculpas. Mesmo assim, não o pressionou.

— A refeição estará pronta a qualquer minuto — Olívia avisou enquanto terminava de servir o café. — Precisa de mais alguma coisa além do açúcar?

— Eu mesma irei buscar o açúcar. Disse a Vi que queria ajudá-la e...

— Oh, não, eu cuido disso! — Livy virou-se para olhar para Rose, e o movimento brusco fez tremer sua mão. O café que despejava na xícara de Shay respingou sobre o punho de sua camisa branca. — Céus... — ela gemeu assustada ao ver as manchas escuras sobre o tecido. Esperava que ele tivesse muitas camisas no armário. — Desculpe-me...

Sharif não se moveu. O olhar duro e acusador passou do punho da camisa ao rosto pálido de Olívia.

— Foi um acidente. — Ela ergueu o queixo.

— E claro que sim — Rose confirmou, mergulhando a ponta do guardanapo no copo com água e estendendo a mão para tentar remover a mancha.

Sharif afastou o braço e olhou para Livy novamente. Sem dizer nada, estendeu a mão de forma a aproximar dela o punho molhado de café.

Era evidente que esperava que ela cuidasse da limpeza. Olívia encarou-o por um segundo, tentada a despejar o restante do café sobre sua cabeça. Mas, por Rose, forçou um sorriso e deixou o bule sobre a mesa.

— Sharif! — Havia censura na voz de Rose.

— Não faz mal. — Rápida, Livy tirou o guardanapo do colo de Shay, mergulhou-o no copo com água e começou a limpar a camisa.

Ele a fitou incrédulo.

— Está louca, mulher?

— Enfurecida, para ser mais exata — ela resmungou, a ira ia superando o constrangimento. No dia anterior ele a beijara, e agora a tratava como se nem a conhecesse. Ou, pior, como se fosse sua criada pessoal. O canalha!

— Perguntei se havia perdido a lucidez. — Furioso, ele arrancou o guardanapo da mão dela e passou a limpar a mancha.

— Ora, é uma encantadora surpresa descobrir que é capaz de fazer alguma coisa sozinho! — Livy havia quase esquecido a presença de Rose, mas a gargalhada abafada serviu para lembrá-la de que não estavam sozinhos.

Shay estava ocupado demais com a tarefa de limpeza, e ela aproveitou para lançar um olhar suplicante na direção da mãe dele. Esperava que ela pudesse perdoá-la.

Rose apenas sorriu.

— Onde disse que se conheceram?

— No estábulo... — Olívia começou.

— Tive o desprazer de conhecer essa mulher sem pudor ou cortesia e...

— Chega!

Todos se viraram ao ouvir a voz masculina e firme na porta da sala.

— Bom dia, Zak. — O sorriso de Rose tornou-se mais luminoso. — Chegou bem na hora para o café.

— Já comi, obrigado. — Os olhos do rei permaneciam fixos nos de Sharif. — Há quase três horas.

— Entendo. — Rose lançou um olhar apreensivo para o filho, cuja expressão ainda era aborrecida como a de uma criança contrariada. — Tome ao menos uma xícara de café conosco.

Livy sabia que devia servir a bebida para o recém-chegado, mas estava fascinada demais para mover-se. O homem devia ser um rei ou um sheik. Embora usasse roupas comuns, era alto e forte, e tinha a pele morena e um jeito misterioso de olhar. Era fácil imaginá-lo em um trono dentro de um grande palácio como nos contos de fada. Se não houvesse notado a bondade em seus olhos, talvez ficasse com medo.

Em vez de sentir vergonha. Afinal, aquelas pessoas eram hóspedes na casa. E pertenciam à realeza. E ela era uma empregada.

— Livy? — Os dedos de Rose em seu braço causaram um sobressalto. — Este é o rei Zakariyya Al Farid de Balahar, o pai de Sharif. Zak, esta é Olívia Smith.

Talvez devesse inclinar-se, ou coisa parecida. Sem saber como agir, limpou a mão na calça jeans antes de estendê-la.

O rei aceitou o cumprimento com um sorriso divertido, mas, em vez de apenas apertar sua mão, levou-a aos lábios e beijou-a.

— Estou encantado, senhorita. Oh, céus! O que deveria responder?

— Eu... O prazer é todo meu, senhor. Quer café?

O rei Zak assentiu e, ignorando o lugar posto diante de Rose, sentou-se ao lado dela. Um rubor tingiu o rosto da antiga rainha. Livy olhou para Shay e viu o descontentamento em seu rosto.

Enquanto servia o café do rei, sentiu o peso do olhar do príncipe e, cautelosa, olhou em sua direção. Ele parecia analisá-la. Primeiro o pescoço, depois os seios, a cintura... Quando chegou aos pés, Sharif iniciou a viagem de volta até encontrar seus olhos novamente. Estaria lembrando o beijo, a maneira como a tocara? Teria pensado nela na noite anterior? O mesmo sentimento tolo que se apoderara dela na tarde passada ameaçou dominá-la. Rápida, virou o rosto... e descobriu que Rose e o rei a estudavam com interesse.

— Vou ver se a comida está pronta. Precisam de mais alguma coisa? — O tom estridente a irritava por ser prova de seu descontrole, mas não podia fazer nada.

— Não, obrigada — respondeu Rose.

Sharif pegou o copo de água e o guardanapo e estendeu as mãos para Olívia.

— Vá trocá-los.

Não era uma pergunta. Uma ordem, certamente, e Livy sentiu-se tentada a dizer o que ele deveria fazer com o copo.

— É evidente que sim — respondeu, voltando para a cozinha antes de explodir de ódio.

E pensar que perdera uma preciosa noite de sono lembrando daquele palhaço! Furiosa, pegou um copo limpo e despejou nele a água mineral que Ella havia comprado especialmente para os visitantes. Que desperdício! Tinham no rancho a água mais cristalina do Texas, e o antipático preferia beber o líquido que saía de uma garrafa! Nada era bom o bastante para Shay. Principalmente ela.

— Algum problema? — Vi quis saber.

— Nenhum. Volto em um minuto.

Olívia voltou à sala levando o copo com água em uma mão e o bule de café na outra. Depois de abrir a porta com um lado do quadril, aproximou-se da mesa sorrindo, tentando aparentar uma serenidade que estava longe de sentir.

— Ah, aí está a menina — Sharif apontou, olhando intrigado para suas mãos ocupadas. — Onde está o açúcar?

— Oh, que tolice a minha! Como pude esquecer? — Ela deixou o bule sobre a mesa, abriu o guardanapo que levara pendurado em um braço e ajeitou-o sobre as pernas de Sharif. Vê-lo sobressaltar-se como se temesse seu toque foi motivo de grande prazer. — Sabe de uma coisa, Shay? Você pode ser o todo-poderoso em seu país, mas não sabe nada sobre as mulheres. — O olhar aturdido foi fonte de uma nova onda de satisfação. Preparando-se para sair, Livy tomou cuidado para não olhar na direção de Rose ou do rei Zak. — Oh, já ia esquecendo sua água — disse. Depois aproximou-se e despejou o conteúdo do copo sobre a cabeça do príncipe.

CAPÍTULO IV

Sharif sentiu a água gelada descendo por sua nuca e escorrendo pelas costas. Furioso, levantou-se e quase derrubou a cadeira. Rose o encarava com uma das mãos sobre a boca, o choque iluminava seus olhos azuis. Seu pai permanecia impassível.

Uma porta se fechou atrás de Sharif. A covarde havia fugido.

— Não sei o que aconteceu. Normalmente, Livy é uma garota muito doce e cordial — Rose explicou. — Eu... eu...

— Sabe o que provocou a mudança, meu filho? Sharif pegou o guardanapo do chão e usou-o para secar o rosto, Assim também evitava o olhar penetrante do pai.

— Por que eu saberia alguma coisa sobre uma mulher desequilibrada? Ela não passa de uma... uma...

— Uma o quê?

Não podia concluir a sentença. Não por ter identificado a censura no tom paterno, mas por ter visto a dor nos olhos de Olívia.

A lembrança o envergonhava.

E enfurecia.

A feiticeira não podia ter visto o interlúdio do dia anterior como algo significativo. Estivera apenas passando o tempo, procurando por uma distração. O que provocara comportamento tão ultrajante?

A dor em seus olhos ficara gravada em sua memória.

Na opinião dela, fizera algo de errado.

— Sharif? Diga-me, filho, qual deve ser a punição para aquela mulher?

— Oh, não, por favor! — Rose protestou. — Vou conversar com ela e...

Um gesto do rei a fez calar.

Sharif não conseguia entender por que sua docilidade o irritava tanto. Gostaria de dizer a ela para impor-se, enfrentar o rei e lutar por suas convicções.

Era absurdo. As mulheres em seu país e no país onde Rose havia sido rainha aprendiam a subserviência desde muito cedo. E sempre gostara das coisas como elas eram. Como as conhecera desde a infância.

— Eu mesmo cuidarei disso — respondeu.

— Como?

O tom debochado do rei Zak o enfurecia ainda mais. Disposto a provar que ainda era o príncipe herdeiro do trono de Balahar, apesar da ausência de sangue real em suas veias, preparou-se para sair sem oferecer uma resposta. Ainda estava na sala quando o barulho do lado de fora chamou a atenção de todos. Gritos furiosos, portas de carro sendo batidas, uma buzina persistente. O rei e Rose levantaram-se apressados e correram até a janela.

Sharif os seguiu tomado pela certeza de que o pesadelo começava a tornar-se realidade. Passara metade da noite acordado, planejando um contra-ataque, caso os repórteres aparecessem novamente. Não tinha dúvida de que o fotógrafo do dia anterior estivera buscando a verdade sobre a vergonha de sua origem. O problema era que não tinha um plano. Não sabia como defender-se. Resumindo, não era o herdeiro real do trono de Balahar, e nada poderia mudar tal fato.

— Oh, não — gemeu Rose. — A imprensa...

Sharif aproximou-se e reconheceu o mesmo automóvel da tarde anterior. Dois homens conversavam com um dos peões do rancho, e os três gesticulavam muito.

— Lá está Alex — Rose anunciou com tom aliviado. — Ele resolverá o problema.

Com uma mistura de admiração, inveja e alívio, Sharif viu o irmão mais velho aproximar-se dos homens. Rose tinha razão. Ele saberia lidar com a situação. Pelo que testemunhara desde sua chegada, Alex era o mais sensato e responsável dos quatro filhos.

A presença imponente teve o poder de silenciar os gritos. Minutos depois, os dois estranhos entraram no carro. Alex permaneceu no mesmo lugar até que o carro desapareceu além do portão principal. Cade, seu outro irmão, aproximou-se cavalgando um garanhão negro e desmontou para conferenciar com o primogênito e o peão. Os três olharam para a casa ao mesmo tempo, e Sharif foi tomado de assalto pela tensão.

A comoção acontecera por sua causa. Por causa do rei Zak e de Rose, também, mas ele era o principal alvo do interesse da mídia. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de enfrentar a curiosidade pública.

Alex e Cade dirigiram-se à casa, e o empregado foi levar o cavalo de volta ao estábulo. Rose suspirou.

— Tenho certeza de que está tudo bem — disse com um sorriso.

Ela não precisou explicar que a segurança era proveniente da presença de Alex, e Sharif sentiu o gosto amargo do ciúme. Absurdo. Aquelas pessoas não representavam nada para ele. Gostava de Alex e sentia-se grato por ele ter banido os repórteres, mesmo que temporariamente, mas era só isso.

Não. Gostava dos três irmãos, e esperava que, com o tempo, pudessem ser amigos. Mas Rose jamais poderia ocupar o lugar que pertencera a sua mãe.

Viu o orgulho em seus olhos enquanto ela observava Alex e, de repente, sentiu-se vazio. Notara como eles interagiam, como se nunca houvessem sido separados. Como se ela houvesse secado suas lágrimas e cantado para niná-lo. Era incompreensível.

Talvez tivessem um laço especial por Alex lembrar-se dela. Mais velho, tinha quatro anos quando Rose fora arrancada de sua vida. Cade e Mac, os gêmeos, eram um ano mais jovens e não tinham nenhuma lembrança da mãe. Sharif havia sido o único a acompanhá-la. Estivera com ela até o momento em que deixara seu ventre.

Em silêncio, afastou-se da janela e de Rose, abalado pela súbita compreensão da existência de um elo, por mais que tentasse negá-lo. Mas, em seu coração, a rainha Nadirah seria sempre sua querida mãe. Ainda sentia a dor provocada por sua morte prematura, o vazio deixado por sua ausência.

Talvez... Sharif olhou para Rose. Poderia ela ter sentido a mesma coisa quando o filho recém-nascido fora tirado de seus braços?

Não devia pensar nisso. Não podia permitir que a piedade, o pesar ou qualquer outra emoção funcionasse como um obstáculo. Não quando seu futuro estava em jogo.

Seus irmãos se aproximaram da casa no mesmo instante em que Olívia saía, e os três pararam para conversar por um instante. Ao vê-la, Sharif sentiu o peito oprimido, não mais pela raiva, mas por outro sentimento que não reconhecia, algo que causava reações físicas intensas e imediatas, como se ela representasse uma ameaça primitiva.

Ele desprezou a idéia ridícula. Queria estar aborrecido, mas não conseguia deixar de admirá-la por sua coragem, pela maneira como se impunha e pela tranqüilidade com que conversava com seus irmãos. Trabalhava para eles, mas não permitiria que ninguém a tratasse como um ser humano inferior. Ao contrário de Rose, ela nunca se curvaria à vontade de ninguém.

Alex apontou para o estábulo, e ela balançou a cabeça. Depois pôs as mãos no bolso, disse alguma coisa e afastou-se naquela direção.

Teriam discutido o que havia acontecido no dia anterior? Olívia não cometera nenhum erro, e se Alex estava zangado, teria de conversar com ele.

— Vou buscar mais café — Rose anunciou. — Vamos nos sentar e conversar com Alex e Cade, e então saberemos o que aconteceu lá fora.

Sharif decidiu que a camisa teria de esperar. Estava molhado, mas nada era mais urgente do que descobrir o motivo do tumulto ocorrido no rancho minutos antes.

Cade e Alex entraram juntos, olharam para o irmão caçula e, sem comentar o estado de suas roupas, sentaram-se à mesa.

— Temos um problema — Cade começou. — Alguns repórteres já sabem que estão aqui no rancho.

— Os tubarões sempre sentem o cheiro de sangue — respondeu o rei Zak. — Só lamento que não tenhamos tido mais tempo.

— Vou telefonar para Serena e informá-la sobre o que está acontecendo. Ela precisa estar prevenida, caso os abutres decidam ir bater em nossa porta.

— Isso mesmo, vá telefonar para sua esposa — Alex aprovou. — Eu termino de relatar tudo que aconteceu.

Sharif viu Cade seguir para o corredor e, confuso, refletiu sobre todas as mudanças recentes em sua vida. Cade não era apenas seu irmão, mas seu cunhado, também, uma vez que se casara com Serena, sua irmã adotiva. Embora não tivesse nenhum laço de sangue com Rose, como membro da família real de Balahar e esposa de Cade, ela também seria afetada por qualquer notícia publicada nos jornais.

— Precisamos tomar uma decisão — Alex começou. — A imprensa já sabe que vocês estão aqui, e negar só tornaria a situação ainda pior. Sugiro que marquemos uma entrevista coletiva para explicar toda a verdade.

Sharif balançou a cabeça.

— Aquelas hienas não ficarão satisfeitas enquanto não produzirem um escândalo, mesmo que seja mentiroso. Acho que não devemos dizer nada.

— Quanto antes contarmos toda a história, mais cedo eles desistirão de descobri-la. Os jornais já exploraram todos os detalhes sobre Cade, Mac e eu sermos membros da realeza. O resto vai acabar vindo à tona de qualquer jeito. — Alex encarou o irmão. — Qual é o problema? Tem alguma coisa para esconder?

Sharif ergueu os ombros. Não tinha segredos, mas não gostava do tom insinuante do irmão mais velho.

— Acha que a história sobre os anos que Rose passou em um sanatório por culpa da própria cunhada e o segredo a respeito de minha origem não causariam um escândalo?

— Nossa mãe foi a vítima. Quando as notícias forem publicadas, e elas acabarão nos jornais, com ou sem nossa participação, a única pessoa a ser denegrida será nossa boa e velha tia Layla.

Alex não entendia. E como poderia? Compartilhavam do mesmo sangue, mas não da mesma cultura. Americano em suas crenças e atitudes, Alex jamais compreenderia como era ver passado e futuro estilhaçados.

— Rei Zak? Qual é sua opinião?

— O que esses jornalistas já sabem? Rose entrou com a bandeja de café.

Alex esperou que ela se sentasse à mesa para então responder:

— Os homens que estiveram aqui são os mesmos que publicaram a matéria sobre mamãe ter sido mantida drogada em um sanatório na França enquanto Cade, Mac e eu éramos criados no Texas por tio Randy. Eles também cobriram o casamento de Cade e Serena, e agora sabem sobre sua presença no rancho. Um deles afirma que meu querido irmão caçula está mantendo um romance com uma empregada do Desert Rose. Absurdo, não?

Todos olharam para Sharif. Havia censura e impaciência no rosto de Zak, mas Rose expressava apenas confusão. Cade retornou a tempo de ouvir o final da declaração de Alex e a resposta de Sharif.

— Um romance? Estou aqui há vinte e quatro horas e a imprensa já está dizendo que me envolvi com alguém? Agora entendem por que considero tolice enchê-los de informações verídicas.

— Por outro lado, o que não revelamos eles inventam — Alex opinou.

— O que sugere que devemos dizer aos repórteres? — quis saber o rei.

Alex encarou a mãe.

— Não vai ser fácil.

Ela não reagiu. Silenciosa, olhava para a camisa molhada de Sharif como se estivesse refletindo. E quando ela o encarou, Sharif teve certeza de que a verdade fora descoberta, pelo menos por Rose Coleman. Ela sabia sobre seu envolvimento com Olívia Smith.

A culpa o tomou de assalto. Mas... por que se sentia culpado? Dois ou três beijos não constituíam um romance. E Olívia participara ativamente do interlúdio, ou nada teria acontecido.

— Mãe? — Alex franziu a testa antes de olhar para o irmão.

— Você tem razão, meu filho. Diremos a eles tudo que sabemos.

— Ótimo. Vamos discutir as palavras e escolher um porta-voz.

Para surpresa de Sharif, Rose debruçou-se sobre a mesa e assumiu o comando da situação.

— Estive pensando nisso, e acho que devemos fornecer à imprensa uma breve lista factual e cronológica de todos os eventos. Primeiro falaremos sobre o assassinato de Ibrahim. Depois contaremos como Layla, esposa de Azzam, mandou-me para um sanatório. Revelaremos que ela foi a responsável pela morte de Ibrahim, e assim poderei me redimir publicamente por ter acusado o irmão de meu marido e tentado retaliar. É minha chance de corrigir uma grave injustiça.

Sharif encarou-a com respeito e admiração. Depois de trinta anos em um sanatório, intoxicada por drogas e afastada dos filhos, depois de ter perdido o marido ainda jovem e acusado injustamente o cunhado, ela sobrevivera e não perdera a ternura, o bom senso, a capacidade de agir. Rose continuou:

— Falaremos sobre como Layla anunciou que eu estava morta, sobre como meu próprio irmão foi enganado por ela durante muitos anos, levado a acreditar que eu já não existia. E, por fim, revelaremos que eu já estava grávida de meu adorável caçula quando fui trancafiada naquele sanatório.

Cade riu. Alex fingiu tossir.

Sharif piscou. Um sentimento estranho apoderava-se dele. Algo como uma poderosa mistura de entusiasmo e medo, de antecipação e alegria. Aqueles eram seus irmãos, e estavam brincando com ele como faziam todos os irmãos.

Um nó se formou em sua garganta e ele sentiu vontade de fugir. Queria voltar a Balahar, onde sempre estivera no comando, onde conhecia o nome de todas as plantas e podia antecipar a hora exata do pôr-do-sol. Onde poderia ignorar as devastadoras mudanças que devastavam sua vida.

— Não tenho direito a opinar? — perguntou. O tom ríspido apagou o sorriso de Rose.

A risada debochada de Cade transformou-se em uma expressão ameaçadora, e Alex só não se manifestou porque Rose ergueu a mão.

— O que tem a dizer, Sharif?

— O que dirão sobre meus pais, o rei Zak e a rainha Nadirah?

— A verdade. Layla levou você até eles e, por confiarem nela, eles o adotaram sem ter conhecimento de sua verdadeira origem. Não cometeram nenhum erro. Layla os convenceu de que sua mãe estava morta, de que eles estariam praticando um ato generoso acolhendo-o em seu lar. Serei eternamente grata por eles o terem criado e transformado em um homem decente. Mas eles mentiram para mim.

— Não vejo nenhuma necessidade de envolver meu nome nisso.

— Eles já sabem que você está aqui — Cade lembrou impaciente. — Além do mais, você faz parte desta família, mesmo que não queira.

Dos três irmãos, Cade era o que Sharif conhecia melhor. Tivera a oportunidade de vê-lo pela primeira vez meses antes, quando Cade fora enviado a Balahar para casar-se com Serena. Na época, nem suspeitavam do laço de sangue a uni-los. A vida era muito mais simples.

— Não estou preocupado por mim. Devemos considerar o que é melhor para Balahar.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Ninguém ousaria desafiá-lo nesse aspecto. Desconheciam sua cultura, ou aquela que deveria ter sido a cultura de todos eles.

Mas, como autoridade máxima do país em questão, o rei Zak decidiu manifestar-se.

— O que quer dizer, Sharif? Está sugerindo que sua posição pode correr algum risco? O povo o aceitará como rei. Sabe que é o desejo dos cidadãos de Balahar que o conduzirá ao trono quando chegar o momento. E eles o querem no poder.

Sharif virou-se para a janela antes que alguém pudesse ver o medo em seus olhos. Como o pai podia ter tanta certeza do futuro? Como podia saber que o povo não ficaria chocado ao descobrir que o futuro rei não era um herdeiro de sangue de Balahar?

— Sharif?

— Sua opinião está acima de tudo, pai. Aceito sua decisão. Com licença, mas... preciso trocar de roupa.

— Sharif!

Ignorando o chamado paterno, ele deixou a sala de jantar, não antes de perceber que Rose pousava a mão sobre o braço do rei a fim de contê-lo. Sua interferência causava ressentimento e alívio. Não queria ter uma discussão com o pai. Não naquele momento. Queria apenas ficar sozinho.

Sharif começou a despir a camisa molhada antes mesmo de chegar ao quarto. Talvez precisasse de uma distração. Olívia o acusara de não conhecer as mulheres, de não saber como tratá-las. Um sorriso começou a distender seus lábios. Talvez devesse mostrar a ela como estava enganada.

CAPÍTULO V

Livy levou Khalid para a arena e olhou para a casa. De onde estava podia ver apenas um dos lados da construção, o suficiente para saber que os repórteres não haviam voltado. Não sabia sobre o que haviam falado com Alex e Cade, mas atendera ao pedido dos patrões e avisara a todos os colegas sobre a possibilidade de serem procurados por jornalistas. Ninguém devia dar declarações. De sua parte, não tinha mesmo nada a dizer.

Suspirando, Olívia virou-se para começar a trabalhar com o potro e quase caiu de susto ao deparar-se com Sharif.

— O que faz aqui?

— Não sabia que havia áreas de acesso proibido — ele sorriu.

— Agora já sabe. Não quero distrações enquanto estou treinando.

— Entendo. — Sharif deslizou a mão pela crina de Khalid. — Ele é magnífico. Prometo assistir ao treino em silêncio.

— Se está pensando que vou pedir desculpas por ter jogado água em sua cabeça, pode esquecer.

— Oh, não — ele sorriu novamente. — Já entendi sua atitude. Estava apenas tentando chamar minha atenção.

— O quê?

— Peço que me perdoe por tê-la ignorado. Compreendo que uma mulher precisa de...

— Não estava tentando chamar sua atenção. Não quero nem falar com você.

— Eu...

— E se disser que entende mais alguma coisa, juro que vou... — Olívia deteve-se antes de ameaçá-lo. Sharif era um hóspede dos Coleman, e não seria polido agredi-lo. — Não devia estar aqui — disse. — Os repórteres podem voltar.

— Minha vida não será governada pela mídia.

— Não, mas eles podem atrapalhar um bocado.

— Os repórteres criam falsidades quando a verdade não está disponível ou não é interessante. Estou acostumado com suas táticas covardes.

— Muito bem, mas eu não estou. E não quero ser envolvida nessa confusão.

— Por que está dizendo isso? Meus irmãos conversaram com você?

— Alex falou sobre os jornalistas que querem saber sobre você e sua mãe.

— E o que isso tem a ver com você?

— Por alguma razão, Alex pensava que eu pudesse ter visto ou ouvido alguma coisa ontem à tarde.

— Ah... — Sharif sorriu. — E o que disse a ele? O ressentimento foi maior do que a vergonha.

— Pode estar se divertindo com essa situação, mas eu trabalho aqui. Gosto dessas pessoas e as respeito, e me importo com o que elas pensam de mim. Os Coleman me deram o primeiro lar de verdade que jamais tive.

Sharif encarou-a intrigado, e Olívia compreendeu que havia falado demais. A infância no orfanato não era nenhum segredo, mas também não queria publicá-la na primeira página do jornal local.

— Onde você cresceu?

— Perto daqui.

— Sua família tinha um rancho?

Ela balançou a cabeça e fingiu ajustar os arreios de Khalid.

— Ah, uma mulher misteriosa.

— Cresci em um orfanato. Satisfeito agora?

— Seus pais morreram?

— Não sei.

— Quantos anos tinha quando... — Ele hesitou. O tom piedoso a irritava.

— Quando fui abandonada por eles? — Olívia encarou-o de forma a demonstrar que não precisava de sua compaixão. — Eu era um bebê. Ainda não havia sequer pronunciado a primeira palavra. Pena eles não terem ficado para ver como aprendi depressa!

— Tem razão, é uma pena. Seus pais teriam ficado orgulhosos de você. Lamento imensamente pelo que perderam.

Livy encarou-o por alguns instantes. Shay estava rindo de sua história?

— Você é uma mulher fascinante. Admiro seu espírito. Havia sinceridade em sua voz.

— As pessoas no orfanato sempre foram muito boas para mim. Pai Michael nos tratava como se fôssemos seus filhos. Não precisa sentir pena de mim.

— E por que eu sentiria? Como disse, lamento por seus pais.

Era demais. Olívia podia suportar qualquer coisa, menos aquele tom bondoso e paternal. Engolindo em seco, virou-se de costas para ele.

— Não quero ser grosseira, mas preciso trabalhar.

— É claro. Vou ficar e assistir ao treino. Ela suspirou.

— Não quer aproveitar o tempo para conversar com sua mãe?

— Minha mãe está morta.

— Refiro-me a Rose.

— Vejo que está tentando chamar minha atenção novamente.

Ela o encarou. Com esforço, resistiu ao apelo daqueles olhos azuis e escuros como um céu ao entardecer.

— Bela tentativa — disse. — Está tentando me distrair porque não quer falar sobre questões pessoais. Lamento, mas é tarde demais. Contei tudo sobre meu passado, e agora é sua vez de falar. Qual é seu problema? Se eu tivesse uma mãe como Rose, viveria cantando de alegria!

— Como ousa falar comigo nesse tom?

— Não me venha com esse discurso de príncipe ultrajado. Já falou tudo que pensava sobre mim, e isso me dá o direito de expressar minha opinião sobre você. Quer saber de uma coisa? Agora entendo por que Rose passou a semana inteira tão ansiosa.

— Esse assunto não é da sua conta.

— Não tem idéia da sorte que tem, não é? Sua mãe não o abandonou. Você foi tirado dela. Rose o ama. O rei Zak o ama. Seus irmãos... todos o amam. Nunca foi rejeitado por ninguém.

— Não pode entender o que vivo.

— Talvez não, mas você também não entende o que é não ter raízes, não pertencer a ninguém e a nenhum lugar. E como poderia, se tem o melhor das duas metades do mundo?

— Tem um lugar aqui, não? Ela sorriu.

— Sim, e agradeço por isso todos os dias, Shay.

— Por que insiste em chamar-me por esse nome ridículo?

— Porque ninguém o chama por esse apelido, e ele combina com você.

— E se eu disser que não quero ser tratado por um apelido?

— Compreendo que cada um tem o direito de ser chamado pelo que quiser. Respeitarei sua vontade. — Faria qualquer coisa, desde que ele a deixasse trabalhar em paz. Precisava concluir o treino de Khalid para dedicar-se a Príncipe, ou não conseguiria prepará-lo para a Corrida Anual do Pescoço Quebrado na próxima semana. O prêmio prometido ao vencedor excedia os quinze mil dólares, e precisava desse dinheiro.

— Pode me chamar de Shay, se quiser.

Livy riu, reconhecendo a importância da concessão.

— Se quiser assistir ao treino de Khalid, não vou me incomodar.

— Será um prazer.

Com uma rápida inclinação de cabeça, Sharif retirou-se para a arquibancada.

Era fascinante vê-la no comando do animal. O potro acatava a todas as ordens como se sentisse prazer em agradá-la!

E podia entendê-lo. Havia algo de especial em fazer Olívia sorrir, em ver um brilho de alegria em seus olhos. Ela era uma mulher única, diferente de todas que já havia conhecido. Gostava de ouvi-la expressar sua opinião, apesar de ter acreditado que as mulheres tinham pouco ou nada a dizer. Em seu país, elas raramente manifestavam o desejo de falar.

Ou teria sido seu comportamento, sua maneira de ser, que as desestimulara?

O pensamento o pegou de surpresa. E não era uma idéia agradável.

— Impressionante, não?

A voz de Rose interrompeu a reflexão a que se entregara quase sem perceber. Se estava tentando entender por que ele fora até ali observar uma mulher que despejara água sobre sua cabeça, a expressão não traía suas dúvidas.

— Khalid será um animal vencedor.

Rose sentou-se a seu lado e sorriu, como se quisesse demonstrar que havia percebido a omissão do nome de Olívia.

— Concordo com você. Khalid será um campeão, como o pai dele. Jabbar era só um potro quando deixamos Sorajhee, mas sua adaptação aqui no Texas foi espantosa.

— Veio direto para o Tesas com meus irmãos?

— O rei Zak não lhe contou toda a história?

— Ele... não. Não sei. Deve ter contado. — Embaraçado, Sharif desviou os olhos dos dela. — Acho que não estava prestando muita atenção.

— Melhor assim. Prefiro mesmo explicar pessoalmente tudo que aconteceu. Quer me ouvir?

— Sim, é claro. A menos que seja doloroso demais para você...

Rose segurou sua mão, e Sharif foi invadido por uma deliciosa onda de calor. Era como se, de repente, fosse novamente cercado por aquela atmosfera de segurança que sentira ainda pequeno, quando a rainha Nadirah cantara para fazê-lo dormir.

— É sempre doloroso pensar em como meus filhos foram afastados de mim, mas considero importante que entenda nosso passado.

— Eu gostaria de entender. — Pelo canto do olho, notou que Olívia se mantinha atenta aos seus movimentos, embora continuasse trabalhando.

Ela não tinha ninguém com quem pudesse discutir o passado, ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la a entender as circunstâncias de seu abandono. Pensando bem, não havia uma única razão capaz de justificar uma atitude tão covarde. Abandonar um filho era um ato desprezível e cruel, quaisquer que fossem os motivos.

Mas também acreditava que o conhecimento, por mais doloroso que fosse, era melhor do que as garras devastadoras da incerteza.

Rose respirou fundo e começou seu relato.

— Seu pai era a favor da unificação de Sorajhee e Balahar. Alguns opunham-se à idéia, como o irmão dele, seu tio Azzam. Foi durante um ato de protesto que seu pai foi assassinado. Quase enlouqueci de dor, e quando todas as evidências apontaram para a suposta culpa de Azzam, parti imediatamente com seus três irmãos para a Inglaterra. Se Azzam havia sido insano o bastante para tirar a vida do próprio irmão, o que não faria com os sobrinhos, os herdeiros do trono? Jabbar, o pai de Khalid, foi nossa única companhia naquela fuga maluca. Sabia que ele seria um grande garanhão, um ponto de partida para a fundação de um rancho de criação de cavalos e uma lembrança para os meninos, uma espécie de herança.

— Depois da Inglaterra veio para o Texas com meus irmãos?

— Não. Despedi-me deles em Londres e voltei para o Oriente disposta a descobrir toda a verdade por trás do assassinato de seu pai. Sabia que meus filhos estariam seguros com Randy. Meu irmão morava em Boston, para onde levaria os três sobrinhos, e eu retornei a Sorajhee sem saber o que encontraria por lá.

— Por que voltou? Por que não seguiu viagem para a América?

— Alex era herdeiro do trono, embora tivesse apenas quatro anos de idade, e os gêmeos estavam bem atrás dele na linha de sucessão. Não podia ter certeza de que eles estavam seguros. Não enquanto o assassino não fosse preso. Além do mais, a dor faz coisas estranhas com a mente do ser humano.

— E essa foi a última vez em que os viu? Rose assentiu.

— A suspeita sobre Azzam estar por trás do assassinato foi confirmada pela esposa dele, Layla. Agora sei que ela foi a verdadeira responsável. Por isso encheu meus ouvidos com falsas informações. O que não sei é se algum dia saberemos toda a verdade. Fiz algo terrível, meu filho.

Sharif sabia que ela havia tentado atacar o cunhado, e ao ver a dor estampada em seus olhos, decidiu interromper o relato.

— Eu sei. E teria feito a mesma coisa se estivesse em seu lugar.

— Azzam era inocente, Sharif. E eu tentei tirar a vida dele.

Sharif encarou-a e permitiu que um silêncio reconfortante os envolvesse. Sabia que Layla havia manipulado Azzam para confinar Rose em um sanatório europeu, enquanto ela fingia ser sua amiga. Layla enviara a mensagem a Randy dando conta da morte de Rose e sugerindo que a notícia sobre a morte dos meninos fosse divulgada sem demora. De acordo com ela, só assim os herdeiros do trono estariam seguros e livres da ambição desmedida de Azzam. Dias depois ele assumira o trono de Sorajhee. Fora nessa mesma época que Randy se mudara para o Texas com toda a família.

O que Sharif queria saber era por que, depois de seu nascimento, Rose abrira mão dele. Compreendia que não poderia ter sido criado em um sanatório, mas uma parte dele, ainda criança e irracional, se negava a aceitar a simplicidade dos fatos. Devia haver algo mais por trás da história de sua origem.

— Em que está pensando, Sharif?

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para Olívia. O chapéu escorregara e pendia de suas costas preso por uma tira de couro, deixando à mostra as mechas claras e irregulares. Sem se importar com sua aparência, ela permanecia concentrada no trabalho.

Quanto mais a conhecia, mais a admirava. Sabia que sua infância não havia sido um período alegre ou fácil, mas, para ela, o assunto estava encerrado. Era simples.

— Sharif?

A voz de Rose arrancou-o do silêncio preocupado.

— Khalid alcançará um bom preço. Conversarei com seu irmão sobre o que ele pretende pedir pelo animal.

Desapontada, Rose respirou fundo. Era triste saber que se esforçava para estabelecer um laço emocional que o filho não estava disposto a formar.

— Duvido que Khalid esteja à venda — disse.

— Tudo tem um preço.

A expressão de Rose traía uma grande amargura.

— Nem tudo. Quer voltar comigo para casa? Podemos tomar chá.

Sharif considerou o convite e, surpreso, descobriu que se sentia tentado a aceitá-lo. Mais espantoso ainda era constatar que queria conversar com Olívia Smith mais uma vez.

— Vou ficar e assistir ao treino — decidiu.

— Certamente. — Rose sorriu, mas, ao levantar-se, não conseguiu disfarçar o desapontamento.

— Rose?

— Sim, Sharif?

— Podemos tomar nosso chá mais tarde, se estiver livre.

— É claro. — Havia tanta gratidão naquele sorriso, que ele se sentiu feliz e envergonhado. — Não tenho nada planejado para mais tarde. Na verdade, esperava poder passar algum tempo com você. Tanto quanto for possível.

A vergonha perdeu força, e as antigas reservas ressurgiram.

— Não pretendo pressioná-lo — ela explicou apressada, interpretando corretamente a mudança de expressão. — Só queria que soubesse que estou disponível.

— Entendo. Irei encontrá-la depois do treino.

Dessa vez o sorriso foi tão hesitante que Sharif experimentou um certo desconforto. Por outro lado, por que deveria ser responsável pela felicidade daquela mulher? Ela era mãe de mais três filhos.

Sharif desviou o rosto quando Rose começou a afastar-se. Quando teve certeza de que ela havia percorrido uma boa distância, olhou para as costas erguidas e delicadas. Foi nesse momento que notou seu criado caminhando para a arena.

Reconhecendo a urgência na postura tensa de Ornar, Sharif olhou para o objeto nas mãos do servo. Um jornal.

Ornar não disse nada antes de abri-lo diante de seus olhos.

As palavras eram desnecessárias.

Bem no meio da primeira página havia uma grande foto dele beijando Olívia. Um retrato que não dava margem a interpretações duvidosas.

CAPÍTULO VI

Uma enxurrada de impropérios passou pela cabeça do príncipe. Por fora, ele manteve a calma e fez um gesto dispensando o criado. O homem tornara-se um amigo ao longo dos anos, e era bem provável que o houvesse magoado.

Mas não conseguia pensar com clareza.

Na fotografia, Sharif aparecia com o peito nu abraçando uma jovem cuja camisa amarrotada revelava um ombro delicado. Ela parecia um pouco aturdida, os olhos brilhando e os lábios semi-abertos, e qualquer pessoa com um mínimo de inteligência perceberia que haviam trocado um beijo ardente. Ou mais...

E sabia que as pessoas imaginariam muito mais que um beijo.

— Ei, Shay, viu o que Khalid acabou de fazer?

Ao ouvir a voz de Olívia, ele enrolou o jornal e levantou a cabeça. Ela se aproximava sorridente puxando o potro pela rédea.

Quanto mais Olívia se aproximava, menos radiante era seu sorriso. Quando parou, alguns passos antes de alcançá-lo, ela já havia deixado de sorrir.

— O que foi? Por que está com essa cara assustada?

— Já terminou o treinamento?

— Terminei com Khalid, mas ainda tenho de treinar Príncipe. Por quê?

Sharif não respondeu. Massageando a nuca, olhou para o lago no alto de uma elevação do terreno. Apenas parte dele podia ser vista através das árvores, mas a visão da superfície calma tinha o poder de acalmá-lo.

Não devia nenhuma explicação a Olívia. Era uma vítima das circunstâncias, como ela, e em sua posição tinha mais a perder, mais com que preocupar-se. Era um membro da realeza. Ela, apenas uma criada.

— Venha comigo — Olívia sugeriu, virando-se na direção do estábulo. — O exercício vai apagar de seu rosto esse ar de quem chupou limão.

Sharif balançou a cabeça, mas começou a caminhar ao lado dela. Olívia tinha um jeito todo especial de usar as palavras. Que combinação usaria quando visse a foto no jornal?

— Bem, vejamos. Não me aproximo de você há quase uma hora, o que significa que não posso ter feito nada para aborrecê-lo. — Sorrindo, ela o encarou com aqueles imensos olhos cor de violeta. — Já sei. Acha que vou fazer perguntas sobre sua conversa com Rose, não é? Por isso está nervoso. Lamento desapontá-lo, mas, quando decido que vou descobrir alguma coisa, nem um tornado pode me deter.

Chegaram ao estábulo, e ela começou a remover as bandagens que protegiam as patas de Khalid para o treino. Estava tão concentrada na tarefa que nem parecia ter notado que Sharif não respondera. A verdade era que ele ainda não sabia o que dizer. Ou se devia dizer alguma coisa. Talvez Olívia nem visse o jornal. Talvez não se incomodasse com aquela foto. Muitas mulheres teriam ficado contentes por ver sua própria imagem ligada à dele.

Além do mais, tinha problemas mais graves a considerar. O rei Zak ficaria furioso. Com a recente descoberta de Rose e a revelação de sua verdadeira origem, a imprensa internacional voltara sua atenção para a família real e as pessoas que a cercavam.

Como se não bastasse ver o nome da família e de seu país nas manchetes de todos os jornais do mundo, agora o rei Zak descobriria que seu filho adotivo, o herdeiro do trono de Balahar, divertia-se com uma plebéia.

— Pode segurar isto aqui, por favor? — Olívia oferecia as bandagens que já havia removido.

Assim que os dedos se tocaram, um incêndio invadiu as veias de Sharif. A força da sensação assemelhou-se à de um golpe físico. Honestamente, não havia pensado muito no beijo, mas de repente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Em vez de beijá-la novamente, como queria fazer, ele respirou fundo.

Olívia piscou e retomou a tarefa de remover as bandagens do animal.

— Se segurar essas faixas vai contra alguma lei real sobre a execução de trabalhos braçais exaustivos, largue-as no chão.

Sabia que ela o estava provocando com mais uma brincadeira, mas sua voz soava estranha, rouca e trêmula. O que faria se a beijasse novamente? Se tocasse seus seios e acariciasse sua pele macia?

— Ora, se não é o máximo! — A voz masculina ecoou no corredor seguida por um coro de gargalhadas. — Quem poderia imaginar?

— Não tire conclusões precipitadas — sugeriu outra voz, também masculina, porém mais próxima.

Olívia olhou para Sharif e, em pânico, agarrou-o pela camisa e puxou-o para dentro da baia de Khalid, Depois levou um dedo aos lábios pedindo silêncio. Ele assentiu, dividido entre a necessidade de cooperar e o sentimento de ultraje que ameaçava dominá-lo.

— O que quer dizer? Não preciso tirar conclusão alguma. Tudo está muito claro diante de meus olhos.

Era uma agonia ficar tão perto dela. O aroma da pele macia invadia seus sentidos, e uma porção arredondada de sua anatomia pressionada à dele na região mais que perfeita.

— Não devia dar tanta importância a esse retrato. Nunca ouviu falar no equipamento utilizado pelos jornais para fazer montagens? Pessoas que nunca estiveram no mesmo aposento podem ser mostradas em situações íntimas, trocando beijos e abraços.

— Estamos falando de um jornal sério, não de um tablóide sensacionalista. Além do mais, Livy não é uma pessoa famosa. Por que alguém faria uma montagem usando sua imagem?

Tensa, ela se virou e olhou para o príncipe. Havia confusão e medo em seu rosto.

Sharif não sabia o que fazer. Devia anunciar sua presença e encerrar aquela incômoda discussão entre os dois homens ou seria melhor manter-se em silêncio e esperar que eles fossem embora? A capacidade de tomar decisões sempre fora seu ponto forte, mas era como se a mente estivesse paralisada.

— Estou surpreso. — A voz soava mais distante, sinal de que os dois homens saíam do estábulo. — Sempre pensei que Livy fosse pura e inocente, e agora...

O segundo homem respondeu, mas já estavam longe demais para que pudessem ouvi-lo.

Olívia permaneceu onde estava. Quando finalmente se moveu para encará-lo, seus olhos brilhavam mais do que antes por conta das lágrimas.

Sharif sentiu o peito oprimido. Era capaz de enfrentar a raiva e a revolta de uma mulher, mas aquele ar ferido... Sem saber o que fazer, deslizou a mão pelo braço dela até segurá-la pelo ombro.

— Olívia, eu...

Ela olhou para o jornal.

— Deixe-me ver o que tem aí.

— Acho melhor não...

Livy arrancou o objeto da mão dele.

— Deixe-me ver esse maldito jornal!

Era tarde demais para impedir o desastre.

Olívia abriu o jornal e olhou para a foto na primeira página. Choque e incredulidade roubavam a cor de seu rosto. Ela começou a balançar a cabeça, a atenção concentrada na imagem comprometedora.

— Como essa foto foi tirada?

— O flash... Compreendi que a luz era proveniente de uma câmera. Tentei alcançar o repórter.

Ela levantou a cabeça.

— Sabia a respeito disto aqui?

— Por isso parti tão apressado ontem à tarde.

— Você sabia? — ela repetiu, os olhos tomados pela raiva e por um intenso ressentimento.

— Não sabia que o retrato seria publicado.

— Ah, não? O que esperava? Que emoldurassem a fotografia e mandassem o quadro para o rancho?

Sharif ignorou o tom sarcástico, embora também estivesse zangado e impaciente. Olívia não tinha o direito de atacá-lo. Também era uma vítima. Mais do que ela. Era uma figura pública. A notícia sobre seu envolvimento com uma criada chegaria a Balahar e alimentaria os rumores sobre ele. O futuro rei, além de não ter sangue real, também se sentia atraído por servas.

— Não tinha o direito de esconder isso de mim. Devia ter me contado ontem — ela insistiu amargurada.

Não aceitaria a responsabilidade ou a culpa. Tomando o jornal da mão dela, olhou para o retrato mais uma vez antes de encará-la.

— E estranho... Você não parece ter protestado. Olívia deixou escapar um som aflito, uma espécie de soluço sufocado.

— Não entendeu nada, não é? Não ouviu o que eu disse? Está acostumado com o assédio dos repórteres. Já deve ter perdido as contas de quantas vezes viu seu rosto estampado na tela de uma tevê ou na primeira página dos jornais. Imagino que esse não tenha sido seu primeiro escândalo. Mas estamos em minha casa. É aqui que eu acordo todos os dias. Este é o único lugar onde me senti parte da equipe. Aqueles homens são meus amigos. Ou eram. Mas agora...

Deprimida, Olívia levantou-se e saiu da baia sem sequer olhar para o príncipe.

A sensação de impotência que apoderou-se de Sharif era desconhecida, e uma raiva intensa ameaçava aquecer o sangue em suas veias.

— Aonde vai?

Ela não respondeu. Sem se deter, passou pela porta do estábulo como se levasse o peso do mundo sobre os ombros.

O silêncio deixado por sua partida era enlouquecedor. O sentimento de impotência ameaçava sufocá-lo. A ira era sua única salvação. Quando arremessou o jornal contra a parede da baia, Sharif ouviu o estrondo com uma certa satisfação.

Não podia se preocupar com ela. Seu pai ficaria furioso. Precisava encontrá-lo antes que ele visse o jornal. Tinha de explicar que a foto sugeria uma mentira.

O rosto de Rose surgiu em sua mente. Ela também ficaria desapontada.

Sharif recolheu o jornal e arremessou-o contra a parede mais uma vez. Por que se incomodava com a opinião da americana?

Ele respirou fundo. Conhecia a origem de tal preocupação, e não gostava do que sentia. A rainha Nadirah havia sido sua única mãe e merecia sua lealdade. Reconhecia o elo quase primitivo existente entre ele e Rose Coleman, mas não podia pensar nisso agora. Tinha explicações a dar. Iria procurar pelo pai, e mais tarde, quando o choque perdesse forças, conversaria com Olívia e a ajudaria a compreender que a situação não era tão trágica.

Pelo menos poderia garantir que não haveria um novo incidente daquela natureza. Era hora de comportar-se como um adulto responsável, se não por si mesmo, pelas pessoas que amava e respeitava.

Sharif deixou o estábulo e saiu para o sol brilhante. A luz parecia ainda mais intensa depois do tempo que passara no interior do galpão, e após alguns minutos ele se deu conta de que seguia por um caminho secundário. Podia ver a casa à esquerda e, à direita, menor e mais próxima, outra construção. Devia ser o alojamento dos empregados.

Teria sido dominado por um impulso inconsciente de seguir Olívia? Ela devia estar trancada em seu quarto, lutando contra a dor e a surpresa. Determinado, mudou de direção. Aquele não era o melhor momento para ir procurá-la.

Sharif havia dado alguns poucos passos quando ouviu a gargalhada de um homem. O som brotava da lateral do alojamento. Curioso, julgou ter ouvido o nome de Olívia e voltou sobre os próprios passos.

— Ainda não viu o jornal? A foto mostra Livy pendurada no pescoço daquele palhaço árabe!

— O que está dizendo, Corky? Ela não convive com esse tipo de gente.

Sharif reconheceu a voz do primeiro homem e parou. O sujeito riu.

— Ela não estava convivendo. Conheço palavras mais apropriadas para descrever o que Livy estava fazendo, meu caro! Ah, confesso que também quis tê-la em meus braços uma ou duas vezes. Talvez não seja tarde demais.

— Está falando de Livy? Corky, você andou bebendo outra vez?

Este é o primeiro lugar onde me senti parte da equipe.

As palavras de Olívia ecoaram em sua memória. O desgosto que o invadia tinha a forma de uma onda de náusea. Como fora egoísta! Qual a extensão do dano que havia causado àquela jovem?

— Quer apostar? Cem dólares como vai ficar boquiaberto com a foto que tenho aqui.

— Você ficou maluco, Corky. Não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra sobre Livy.

A voz do segundo homem havia perdido a convicção, e Sharif se esforçava para não perder o controle.

— Certo. Se não está interessado, não vai se incomodar se eu tentar...

A razão e a sanidade o abandonaram. Sharif contornou o alojamento sem se incomodar com a expressão espantada dos dois caubóis.

O mais baixo, um homem louro de olhos pequenos e maldosos, começou a resmungar alguma coisa, o suficiente para que o príncipe reconhecesse sua voz e caminhasse em sua direção. O homem recuou, mas só conseguiu ficar encurralado contra a parede da casa.

— Tem mais alguma coisa a dizer sobre Olívia? — O sorriso de Sharif era gelado.

— Eu... não. Não tenho nada a dizer.

— Ótimo. Daqui em diante, mantenha sua boca fechada — ele ordenou com tom calmo. Depois desferiu um soco violento contra o nariz do peão.

Dessa vez, quando o flash explodiu, Sharif estava furioso demais para incomodar-se.

Livy olhou para a confusão que reinava no quarto. Todas as roupas que possuía estavam espalhadas sobre a cama ou penduradas no encosto da cadeira. Não que fossem muitas, mas era sempre desorganizada, o que dificultava a tarefa de arrumar a mala.

O que estava fazendo, afinal? Não podia simplesmente fugir. Os Coleman ficariam desapontados com seu comportamento, zangados com sua impertinência, mas não podiam perder um par de braços no rancho. E para onde iria com Príncipe?

E Khalid? Sim, sentiria falta do animal.

Ela se sentou na beirada da cama e suspirou. Teria de ir até a casa dos patrões para pedir perdão. Vi andava tão tensa e deprimida que odiava a idéia de encará-la. Não que ela houvesse tratado alguém com rispidez ou hostilidade, mas seu estado de ânimo deixava todos os moradores do rancho apreensivos, sem saber como agir. E havia Rose, é claro.

Maldito Shay!

Não. Sabia que a culpa não era dele. Por outro lado, o homem devia tê-la prevenido! Seria especialmente difícil encarar Mickey. Depois de Jéssica Coleman, ele era seu melhor amigo. Embora houvesse tentado defendê-la negando a autenticidade da foto, a longo prazo a imagem seria mais forte do que quaisquer palavras.

Lamentava não ter um exemplar daquele jornal. Ficara tão chocada ao vê-lo que nem prestara muita atenção ao retrato. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Ficaria feliz se nunca mais visse o rosto de Shay.

Porque o que mais a incomodava era sua evidente indiferença. O príncipe nem se dava conta de sua existência. Só pensava na própria reputação, como se ela nunca houvesse sido maculada. O mulherengo! Se ao menos não se houvessem entendido tão bem antes! Começara até a gostar dele.

As batidas na porta a assustaram, e ela secou as lágrimas. Por um segundo pensou em fingir que não estava, mas seria inútil fugir. Estaria apenas adiando o inevitável.

— Rose? — ela estranhou ao abrir a porta.

Era óbvio que a sra. Coleman já sabia de tudo. Seria ingenuidade acreditar no contrário.

— Posso entrar?

— Sim, mas... o lugar está uma bagunça.

— Fazendo faxina? — Rose perguntou, ignorando a mala aberta ao lado da cama.

— Mais ou menos. Sente-se. — Olívia empurrou as roupas para um canto da cama a fim de abrir espaço.

— Obrigada.

— Sei por que está aqui. E eu... Oh, não imagina como lamento tudo isso!

— Receio que esteja enganada com relação ao motivo de minha visita, porque não há nada a lamentar. Quero dizer, imagino que estejamos falando sobre a mesma coisa, mas você exagera as proporções do assunto, enquanto eu... Bem, eu sou mais prática.

— Prática? Agora sei que não falamos sobre a mesma coisa.

— A foto no jornal?

O constrangimento tingiu seu rosto de vermelho. Rose inclinou-se para a frente e segurou a mão dela, fazendo com que se sentasse a seu lado.

— Não estou dizendo que o assunto não é importante, ou que não devia reagir. Tornar-se uma figura pública é incômodo, e às vezes pode ser humilhante. Compreendo que esteja embaraçada, mas garanto que não fez nada de que deva envergonhar-se. Não se arrependa de suas atitudes, a menos que elas mereçam seu arrependimento.

Devia ser uma piada. Rose Coleman estava brincando. Só podia ser isso.

— Nunca ouviu dizer que tudo passa? Olívia balançou a cabeça.

Rose sorriu.

— O que hoje é uma grande notícia, amanhã cairá no esquecimento. O tempo apaga tudo, meu bem.

— Gostaria de poder permanecer em coma até lá.

— Confie em mim, não ia gostar disso. Aconteceu comigo, e posso garantir que não é engraçado.

Livy lembrou-se dos rumores que ouvira sobre Rose ter sido drogada e mantida em um sanatório por décadas.

— Desculpe — pediu. — Não devia ter dito isso.

— Esqueça. Estou viva e saudável, e isso é mais importante que o passado. O espírito humano é mais resistente do que imaginamos, sabe?

Livy sorriu. Como gostaria de ter uma mãe como Rose!

— As pessoas já sabem?

— O jornal chegou cedo. Quase todos tiveram tempo de ler pelo menos a primeira página. O rei Zak está conversando com Sharif neste momento.

— Céus! Ele deve estar furioso!

— Com Sharif, sim. Mas não com você. Tudo vai acabar bem, querida. Já conversei com o rei.

— Por que não está aborrecida?

Rose sorria como se a situação a divertisse.

— Por que deveria estar? E muito bom saber que meu filho tem bom gosto.

Pega de surpresa pelo comentário, Olívia não soube como reagir ou o que dizer.

— Eu... eu...

— Sharif é atraente e encantador como o pai dele, Ibrahim. E como o rei Zak, seu pai adotivo. — Um leve rubor tingiu a pele da mãe dos príncipes. — Ele é meu filho, e é claro que o amo profundamente, mas se aquele ego crescer mais um pouco, o rei Zak terá de comprar um avião maior para a viagem de volta para casa.

Livy tossiu. Rose suspirou.

— Suponho que Sharif não seja diferente de outros homens de sua idade com o mundo a seus pés. Mas, honestamente, estou começando a ficar preocupada.

— Ele não é tão mau. Apenas um pouco arrogante, talvez. — Não podia acreditar que acabara de dizer tal coisa à mãe de Shay. O problema era que a mulher tinha um jeito todo especial de deixá-la relaxada.

— E egocêntrico — Rose acrescentou.

— Ele também tem enfrentado muitos problemas. Deve ter sido difícil descobrir que foi adotado depois de tantos anos acreditando em uma história diferente.

— Você é uma mulher muito sensata, Olívia Smith. Mas mesmo as mulheres mais sensatas cometem enganos de vez em quando.

A tensão tomou-a de assalto.

— Não tenho fantasias sobre Shay, se é o que está sugerindo. A foto publicada pelo jornal promove uma idéia errada sobre o que aconteceu aqui. Sei que não existe nada entre nós.

Um sorriso enigmático distendeu os lábios de Rose, e ela se levantou para partir.

— Não foi nada disso que eu quis dizer.

CAPÍTULO VII

Havia algo errado. Sharif estudou o rosto cansado do pai. Onde estava a ira que havia esperado enfrentar? O rei quase não falara, limitando-se a ouvir suas explicações com uma expressão impassível. Era quase sinistro.

Antes de sair, Rose também se mostrara surpreendentemente reservada. Sem demonstrar nenhum sinal de desaprovação, ela o fitara com a mesma bondade de sempre. Sua única questão havia sido com relação ao bem-estar de Olívia.

— Já falou tudo? — O rei perguntou depois de um silêncio prolongado.

— Juro sobre o túmulo de minha mãe.

O olhar de Zak foi eloqüente. Assim que pronunciou tais palavras, Sharif arrependeu-se delas. A rainha Nadirah estava morta e enterrada, era verdade, mas Rose permanecia viva.

— Como pretende lidar com tudo isso, meu filho?

— Posso ignorar a situação. Sabemos que a foto perderá importância diante de notícias mais graves. Também posso telefonar para um repórter do jornal e prometer uma entrevista exclusiva em troca de uma retratação.

— Ninguém pode retratar o que já foi capturado em filme.

— Sim, eu sei, mas posso dar uma explicação razoável para a imagem, garantir que nada aconteceu.

— Pode?

— Depende de quanto desejo me humilhar.

— E por que agiria assim? Nunca deu entrevistas, muito menos humilhou-se por causa de uma notícia sobre sua pessoa.

— O tempo faz com que o ser humano mude, meu pai. Não é o que sempre diz?

— E a garota?

Não poderia responder com honestidade, porque desconhecia a resposta. Estava confuso com tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos dias.

— Não como está imaginando. Zakariyya riu.

— Agora está querendo adivinhar e explicar meus pensamentos?

Sharif estranhava o tom ameno da conversa, o bom humor do pai. Havia esperado encontrá-lo furioso.

— Ela não está acostumada com a mídia. Nem é o tipo de mulher que deveria ser encontrada na posição sugerida pelo jornal.

— E está preocupado com a reputação dessa jovem?

— E evidente que sim.

Os lábios do rei se distenderam em um satisfeito sorriso.

— Aquele copo de água que ela despejou sobre sua cabeça deve ter operado algum milagre.

O rei não tinha o hábito de brincar. Normalmente era um homem sério e reservado, mas fazia alguns dias que agia como se houvesse rejuvenescido. Sharif gostaria de saber até que ponto a mudança fora causada pela presença de Rose.

— Ela é muito desinibida e autêntica — Sharif contou. — Não tem dificuldades para falar o que pensa. E também é teimosa como um camelo.

— Realmente?

— Por que eu me envolveria com uma mulher como ela? Tudo ocorreu como eu contei, meu pai. Perdi o equilíbrio quando o cavalo me acertou, e depois tive de tirar a camisa suja de barro e esterco.

O rei Zak assentiu, mas ainda havia um brilho divertido em seus olhos.

— Talvez deva conversar com essa mulher. Seria melhor se decidissem juntos como agir diante desse problema.

— O nome dela é Olívia. E tem razão, vou conversar com ela.

— Sharif?

Ele já se havia virado para partir, mas o tom sério do pai o deteve.

— Sim?

— Certifique-se de não ir além da conversa dessa vez.

— Vamos, Smith, tire esse traseiro preguiçoso daí e vá limpar as baias, ou derrube o chapéu da minha cabeça.

Livy ainda não havia chorado desde o dia anterior, mas ouvir a voz de Mickey quase a fez desmoronar. Ele a defendera, recusando-se a crer na autenticidade da foto. Seria eternamente grata, mas, por ora, tudo que podia fazer era encolher-se sob o cobertor e fechar os olhos com força.

— Escute aqui, se tiver de entrar aí e arrancá-la dessa cama, não pensarei duas vezes!

Olívia não conseguiu conter o riso ao ouvir a ameaça.

— É mesmo? Você e quantos mais?

— Não preciso de ajuda para lidar com uma magricela como você.

Ela jogou o cobertor longe e levantou-se para ir abrir a porta. Vestia calça jeans e camisa de brim, porque já havia tentado deixar o quarto duas vezes desde o amanhecer, sem nenhum sucesso. Faltara coragem para enfrentar os colegas.

Quando Livy abriu a porta, Mickey quase caiu dentro do quarto.

— Não tem o juízo necessário para manter-se longe de uma porta que logo será aberta e acha que pode ser melhor que eu? Não me faça rir!

— Que alívio! Não saberia o que fazer se a visse com o nariz vermelho e os olhos inchados.

— Sabe o que mais me cativa em você, Mickey? Essa sua sensibilidade! Quanta sutileza!

— Se você diz... Não sei nem o que isso significa.

— Eu já imaginava.

— Pronta para ir limpar as baias?

Livy o agarrou pela camisa, puxou-o para dentro e fechou a porta.

— O que todos estão falando?

Assustado, ele olhou para as embalagens vazias de chocolate espalhadas pelo chão e encolheu os ombros.

— Sobre o quê?

— Mickey, não piore as coisas.

— Bem, nós, os mais antigos, não acreditamos naquela bobagem publicada pelo jornal. Quanto à foto... Não significa nada.

— E os outros?

— São todos uns idiotas.

— Mickey...

— Livy, o que acha que eles estão dizendo? Especialmente depois daquele palhaço... — Ele parou e balançou a cabeça. — Os rapazes estão com ciúme. É só isso.

— De que palhaço está falando?

— Vai se fazer de tonta?

— Shay?

— Quem?

— O homem que estava comigo na foto.

— Sei que não fez nada com ele, e a maioria dos empregados do rancho concorda comigo — Mickey anunciou a caminho da porta. — Quer saber mais? Então, deixe de ser covarde e vá limpar as baias.

— Mickey?

Ele parou com a mão sobre a maçaneta.

— O que é?

Ao vê-lo virar-se, Olívia derrubou seu chapéu.

Livy abriu mão do almoço, porque não tinha coragem para sentar-se à mesa com Corky Higgins e os outros peões. Além do mais, todo aquele chocolate que havia devorado causara um enorme estrago em seu estômago, e depois de limpar vinte baias, comida era a última coisa que passava por sua cabeça.

Mickey se oferecera para ajudá-la, embora houvesse trapaceado para derrubar seu chapéu, o que tornara a aposta inválida, mas recebera a tarefa com entusiasmo. Assim podia ficar fora de circulação. Só gostaria de poder brecar os pensamentos caóticos.

Devia ir falar com os Coleman? Que atitude assumiria? Agiria presumindo que Rose falara em seu nome ou fingiria que nada havia acontecido? Nada além de um beijo... A simples lembrança daquele momento ainda causava arrepios.

Maldito Shay!

A única coisa que sabia era que ficaria bem longe dele.

Concluídas as tarefas do dia, Olívia decidiu trabalhar com Príncipe. Ele sempre a entendia, jamais julgava seus atos e, melhor ainda, estariam sozinhos. Começaria escovando o pêlo do animal. Há muito não tinha tempo para mimá-lo.

Ao vê-la com a escova na mão, Príncipe virou-se na baia até encostar o focinho na parede dos fundos.

— Ingrato! E eu pensando que poderia contar com seu apoio incondicional!

Estranhando a atitude do cavalo, sempre tão dócil, ela começou a escová-lo. Havia feito menos de meia dúzia de movimentos com a escova quando ouviu a voz profunda e máscula atrás dela.

— Sabia que viria aqui hoje.

Assustada, virou-se e viu Shay com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sorrindo.

— Não é de espantar que o cavalo prefira olhar para a parede. Quem pode criticá-lo? — ela respondeu. Seu coração ameaçava sair pela boca, e tudo porque o homem vestia um jeans desbotado e justo e uma camisa de cambraia fina. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim conversar com você.

— E tarde demais. Devia ter começado a falar antes da publicação da foto.

— Tem razão, é claro.

Eu sei disso. Será que pode me dar licença? — Livy abriu a porta da baia. — Vamos, campeão, vai ter seu pêlo escovado mesmo que não queira. Por que não sai e facilita o meu trabalho? — Príncipe permaneceu imóvel. Olívia virou-se para Shay. — Ainda está aqui?

— Prometa que vai jantar comigo, e eu irei embora.

— Príncipe, você acertou um coice na cabeça desse coitado? Oh, não... Sabe que não é seguro aproximar-se desse sujeito, não é?

— Bem, ainda não disse não. Já é alguma coisa.

— Não.

Príncipe relinchou e levantou a cabeça.

— Ele está dizendo que devia jantar comigo.

O sorriso de Sharif a atingiu como um soco no ventre.

— Quer garantir outra foto no jornal de amanhã? Obrigada, mas prefiro preservar minha privacidade.

Determinada, Olívia saiu e levou Príncipe para a arena externa, onde teria mais espaço para escová-lo. O único problema era que qualquer pessoa poderia vê-los, e se o outro príncipe a seguisse...

Ele a seguiu.

— Escute, já deve ter percebido que não sou seu tipo de mulher. Sendo assim, o que pensa estar fazendo?

— Só quero formular a melhor resposta para dar à imprensa. Precisamos discutir o assunto, entende? Resumindo, estou propondo um jantar estritamente comercial, digamos assim. Negócios...

— Ah... — Não devia se sentir magoada, mas não conseguia controlar os sentimentos. Shay não tinha nenhum interesse nela. — Por que desperdiçar uma boa refeição discutindo um assunto tão... eca?

— Presumo que queira dizer que o assunto causa repulsa?

— É isso aí. — Tinha de parar de comportar-se como uma adolescente revoltada.

— Posso ir buscá-la às sete no alojamento?

— Não. Pode manter seu traseiro real em casa, porque não vou comer nem mesmo um pacote de salgadinho com você.

— Está recusando um convite meu?

— É difícil de acreditar, não?

Sharif aproximou-se dela até encurralá-la entre seu peito e o corpo de Príncipe.

— Tem razão, é difícil. Tanto que não acredito.

— Porque seu ego tomou todo o espaço que devia ser preenchido pelo bom senso!

Ele a encarou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Uma onda de calor a invadiu, impedindo-a de ouvir a voz da razão e desviar os olhos dos dele. Sabia que essa seria a atitude mais sensata, mas era como se não tivesse mais domínio sobre seu corpo.

— Já pedi desculpas, Olívia. O que mais quer de mim?

Ela engoliu em seco e recuou um passo, temendo que ele percebesse seu medo. Coisas estranhas aconteciam com seu corpo e sua mente. Eram sentimentos intensos e incômodos, anseios que não compreendia e que prejudicavam seu equilíbrio.

— E simples — disse. — Deixe-me em paz.

O sol começava a mergulhar no horizonte, tingindo o céu de vários tons de rosa e dourado. Olívia havia levado Príncipe para a baia, e só precisava guardar a escova antes de ir para o chuveiro. Mais um dia de trabalho ia chegando ao fim. Adorava aquele momento, quando a natureza parecia acalmar-se em respeito ao descanso dos homens trabalhadores.

Esperava não ter perdido o emprego. E, contando com a remota possibilidade de não estar desempregada, esperava não correr mais nenhum risco de cometer outras bobagens. Para isso precisava manter-se bem longe de Shay. Mesmo estando zangada por ele ter ocultado o jornal com aquela foto comprometedora, ainda sentia o coração bater mais depressa sempre que pensava nele, e lembrar o beijo era suficiente para deixá-la com uma incômoda umidade em certas partes do corpo.

Pois bem, se pensar no jornal não era suficiente para acalmar seu corpo, então levaria em conta outros fatores. Como o fato de ser apenas um brinquedo para o filhote de sheik, um passatempo para distraí-lo enquanto ele estava no Texas. Talvez até um pretexto para evitar a convivência com Rose.

Sim, era isso. Ficaria em sua parte do mundo, longe de Shay, e torceria para o tempo passar depressa.

— Estava procurando por você!

Livy virou-se animada ao reconhecer a voz da grande amiga.

— Jéssica! Quando chegou de Dallas?

— Hoje cedo. Perdi toda a diversão por aqui, ou ainda tenho tempo para acompanhar os últimos eventos da novela?

— Então já soube?

— Sobre o quê?

— Ah, eu... não sei. — Droga! Talvez a amiga não estivesse falando sobre Shay e a foto no jornal. — Conte-me o que ouviu, e eu lhe direi se há mais alguma coisa.

Jess encarou-a desconfiada e pôs as mãos na cintura.

— Muito bem, desembuche.

— O quê?

— Conheço você, Livy Smith. Além do mais, seu rosto está vermelho como os tomates que Ella usa para fazer molho de macarrão.

A filha dos Coleman era apenas um ano mais velha que Olívia, e apesar de todas as diferenças, as duas se entenderam bem desde o dia em que Livy fora contratada para trabalhar no Desert Rose. Mesmo assim, não sabia se devia revelar uma história que, afinal de contas, não era só sua. Shay podia ficar zangado.

— Sabe muito bem que não vou desistir. Além do mais, tenho uma informação que pode ser interessante. Algo que Rose disse lá em casa...

— Agora está jogando baixo. Muito baixo.

— Vai falar, ou não? Olívia suspirou resignada.

— Já conheceu os hóspedes de seus pais?

— Troquei algumas palavras com o rei Zak, mas ainda não conheci o irmão dos rapazes. Por que pergunta? Já esteve com Sharif?

— Digamos que sim.

— Estou ouvindo.

Jéssica era uma espécie de cupido de plantão. Trabalhara arduamente para aproximar Alex e Hannah, e depois repetira o empenho para unir Mac e Abbie. Na época, Livy achara graça de suas artimanhas. Mas, de repente, a brincadeira já não parecia mais tão engraçada.

— Já ouviu tudo que eu tinha para dizer.

Jess arregalou os olhos de cores diferentes. O fato de ter um olho verde e outro azul dava a ela um ar malicioso, o que geralmente prejudicava sua encenação de inocência.

— Está brincando comigo, Jess? Já está sabendo de tudo, não é?

— Tudo o quê?

— Shay e eu fomos flagrados por um repórter em circunstâncias... comprometedoras, e a foto foi publicada na primeira página de um jornal local.

— O que está chamando de circunstâncias comprometedoras? E quem é Shay? O irmão dos rapazes? Sharif?

Ela assentiu.

— Alguns dos caubóis tiraram conclusões erradas sobre a tal foto.

— Fala sério? Aposto que os pôs em seus devidos lugares.

— Eu...

— Não?

—Digamos que tenho optado por um estilo mais discreto e reservado.

— Mas isso não combina... Ora, você me deixou tão espantada que já ia me esquecendo da notícia que tinha para dar. Abbie teve bebê.

— Quando? — Livy perguntou alegre.

— Esta manhã. É uma menina, e o nome dela é Sarah Rose Coleman-El Jeved.

— Céus! A pobrezinha vai completar vinte anos antes de aprender a soletrar o próprio nome!

— Ela é uma princesa, lembra? Precisa de um nome pomposo. De qualquer maneira, seu estilo reservado vai ter de esperar. Os Coleman decidiram comemorar o nascimento da criança com churrasco e cerveja para todos. Tome um bom banho, vista seu vestido mais encantador e esteja na churrasqueira dentro de meia hora.

— Quer que eu use um vestido? De jeito nenhum! Jess virou-se para afastar-se, mas, ao colocar a mão no bolso da calça, parou.

— Ora, eu já ia esquecendo isto aqui.

Livy aceitou o papel dobrado entregue pela amiga.

— Não conte comigo, Jess — disse.

— Nem pense nisso. Quer ofender meus pais recusando-se a celebrar o nascimento de uma Coleman?

— Não, mas...

— Então, estarei esperando por você em meia hora. — Jéssica virou-se e partiu correndo.

Olívia ficou onde estava, pensando em uma possível saída para o dilema. Não iria ao churrasco. Mac, Abbie e o bebê nem estariam presentes. Talvez Mac. De qualquer maneira, ninguém sentiria sua falta.

Ou melhor, somente Jéssica perceberia sua ausência. E Rose. E as duas seriam capazes de irem ao alojamento para arrastá-la até o churrasco.

Pensando bem, iria à festa. Ficaria pouco, apenas o suficiente para ser vista, mas não o bastante para aproximar-se de Sua Alteza Real o Príncipe Desencantado. Duas palavras que trocasse com ele, e todas as línguas maldosas entrariam em ação. Sem mencionar aquela química explosiva que existia entre eles.

No quarto, Livy examinou o modesto conteúdo do guarda-roupa. Tinha apenas um vestido, e não o usaria de maneira nenhuma. O ar era sempre mais frio depois do anoitecer, e não queria que ninguém tivesse idéias errôneas. Principalmente Shay.

Finalmente ela escolheu uma calça jeans limpa e suspirou. Falando em egos... Quando o dela inflara a ponto de fazê-la acreditar em um possível interesse por parte de Shay? O homem estava ocupado demais pensando na própria imagem. Jantar de negócios! O que ele queria era ensaiar o discurso que deveriam fazer em uníssono caso fossem interpelados pela imprensa. Sua última preocupação era ela.

Melhor assim. Ótimo. Excelente. Assim a noite seria mais fácil. Iria ao churrasco, encheria a barriga com as costeletas defumadas preparadas por Ella, e depois iria dormir.

Levando as roupas íntimas e a camiseta branca que havia acabado de tirar de uma gaveta, ela se preparava para ir tomar uma ducha quando notou o papel dobrado que deixara sobre a cama ao entrar. A folha que Jéssica entregara antes de afastar-se.

Deixando as roupas de lado, pegou o papel e começou a desdobrá-lo. Ao reconhecer o recorte de jornal, sentiu o coração disparar. Sim, lembrava-se de ter lamentado não ter uma cópia daquela foto, mas depois concluíra que seria melhor assim. Só não entendia por que Rose se dera ao trabalho de providenciar o recorte.

Mas aquela não era a foto que vira no dia anterior. Era outra, e a data indicava que havia sido publicada no jornal daquela manhã. No retrato, Shay acertava um soco no nariz de Corky Higgins. A manchete era breve porém contundente:

O PRÍNCIPE SHARIF AL FARID-EL JEVED ENFRENTA DRAGÕES POR SUA AMADA.

CAPÍTULO VIII

Você está linda! — Jess aproximou-se de Livy com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

— Pare com isso — Olívia protestou nervosa, olhando para o grupo de cerca de trinta pessoas. Felizmente, todos riam e conversavam animados, sem prestar atenção a elas. — Não comece a pensar em bobagens. Só vim com este vestido porque assim tenho mais espaço para encher com as costeletas de Ella.

— É claro. Por que eu pensaria outra coisa? Venha, vamos pegar um Margarita e circular.

Normalmente, Livy não bebia nada mais forte do que chá gelado, mas um Margarita parecia ser a solução para todos os problemas que a afligiam. Depois de ver aquela foto de Shay socando o nariz de Corky, estava confusa outra vez. Não que Shay houvesse mesmo defendido sua honra. Corky tinha um jeito de falar que irritava até o mais sereno dos homens. Mas se outras pessoas acreditavam na versão do homem que lutava pela honra da amada... Bem, que fosse. Assim se sentia menos idiota.

Talvez até um pouco especial.

O que a tornava ainda mais idiota.

Depois dos primeiros goles do drinque ácido e salgado, Livy começou a relaxar. Os vizinhos continuavam chegando e, com a intensa movimentação de convidados, era cada vez mais difícil encontrar Shay. Não que o estivesse procurando, claro. O aroma das costeletas e dos filés assando sobre a brasa pairava no ar, e as pessoas riam e conversavam enquanto saboreavam os petiscos variados e consumiam bebidas diversas. O cenário era de alegria e paz. Lanternas coloridas iluminavam o pátio que cercava a casa, e a lua cheia refletida na superfície do lado distante parecia ter sido encomendada especialmente para a ocasião.

— Quando iremos comer? — perguntou de repente Livy.

Jéssica ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Porque está com fome ou porque quer saber quando poderá ir embora?

— Jess, você sabe que não tenho o hábito de beber. E com o estômago vazio...

— Fique aqui. Volto em um minuto.

Livy sentou-se em uma das mesas espalhadas pelo pátio e viu a amiga dirigir-se à mesa de petiscos. Sentia-se um pouco tonta, e esperava que o alimento pudesse ajudá-la a manter-se em pé e lúcida.

Os convidados continuavam chegando, amigos, vizinhos e pessoas que se hospedavam no rancho, enquanto Stanley Fox, um dos treinadores, preparava seus animais para as exposições mais importantes do país.

Um desses hóspedes chamava a atenção. Se em uma calça jeans Savannah era atraente, naquele vestido branco e curto ela se tornava quase irresistível. Vários olhares a seguiam pelo pátio movimentado.

Incluindo o de Randy Coleman, marido de Vi.

Livy o viu pedir licença a Hal Grover, marido de Ella, para ir ao encontro da morena estonteante. Os dois seguiram juntos para o bar, e ela riu de um comentário que Randy fez em seu ouvido.

Estavam discutindo negócios, sem dúvida. Savannah possuía um árabe puro-sangue no estábulo do rancho, e Stanley Fox não se cansava de elogiar o potencial do animal. Além do mais, Randy e Vi eram um exemplo de felicidade conjugal. Mas Vi andava deprimida, e Livy esperava que Savannah não fosse a razão de sua tristeza.

Tentando não pensar mais em Randy, Vi e Savannah, ela olhou em volta e encontrou a amiga Jéssica conversando com Shay. A visão teve o poder de contrair todos os músculos de seu corpo e roubar o ar de seus pulmões. Jéssica sorria, os cabelos avermelhados brilhavam como um manto sobre seus ombros, e Shay a fitava com um misto de admiração e fascínio. Era horrível. Nunca havia imaginado que o ciúme pudesse ser tão cáustico.

Eles formavam um belo casal. Com a educação requintada de Jéssica e as várias viagens que ela fizera pelo mundo, deviam ter muito em comum. Se continuasse pensando nisso, acabaria sufocada.

Horrorizada, respirou fundo algumas vezes e fechou os olhos, tentando manter o controle. Quando voltou a abri-los, viu que Jéssica caminhava em sua direção com um prato de comida nas mãos.

— O que houve? — ela perguntou apreensiva ao deixar o prato sobre a mesa. — Está tão pálida! Trouxe biscoitos, queijo e frutas. Coma, antes que eu tenha de carregá-la.

— Obrigada, mas acho melhor ir deitar-me um pouco. — Era a oportunidade perfeita para escapar. — Voltarei mais tarde, se o mal-estar passar.

— Não vai sair daqui sem comer alguma coisa antes. Talvez melhore depois de alimentar-se. — Jess sentou-se diante da amiga.

— Não sei...

— Não pode ir andando até o alojamento no estado em que está. Além do mais, disse a meu primo que ficaríamos aqui. Ele teve de ir dar um telefonema importante, e depois, se quiser mesmo ir embora, ele a acompanhará.

— Seu primo?

— Sharif.

— Ah... sim... Ele é seu primo.

— É claro que Sharif é meu primo! Se é irmão de Alex, Cade e Mac...

Livy balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Até onde iria sua idiotice?

— Trate de comer alguma coisa, Livy. Estou ficando preocupada.

— Eu estou ficando preocupada. Comigo.

Qual era o problema com ela? Lera muitos contos de fadas recentemente. Não tinha importância se Shay e Jess eram primos. Livy não significava nada para Shay. Mesmo que ele houvesse acertado o nariz de Corky Higgins. Corky podia tê-lo ofendido, o que justificaria sua reação.

— Veja só quem está aqui.

Livy olhou na direção indicada por Jéssica e viu Cord Brannigan, um rancheiro vizinho, apertando a mão de Alex. Depois de Shay, Cord era o homem mais lindo que ela já havia conhecido. Seu único defeito era querer comprar Príncipe. O que jamais aconteceria. Nunca. Nem em um milhão de anos.

— Veja só a mulher que ele trouxe à festa! — Jess exclamou. — A pobrezinha não parece feliz por estar aqui.

— Por que o espanto? Aquela mulher é irmã dele.

— Não seja ingênua, Livy.

Livy mastigou um pedaço de queijo enquanto olhava para Cord e sua acompanhante. Quando ela chegara ao rancho vizinho, cerca de dois meses antes, Cord a apresentara como sua irmã do leste. Como ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, e a jovem possuía cabelos louros e olhos azuis, os rumores foram imediatos e inevitáveis.

Além do mais, pelo que sabia, Cord sempre havia morado no Texas. Depois do Desert Rose, o dele era o maior rancho daquela área de Austin. Ninguém acreditava que a mulher fosse mesmo sua irmã, mas Cord não era o tipo de homem que precisava explicar-se. E os habitantes de Bridle não ousariam interrogá-lo.

— Cord tem trinta e quatro anos? Que idade deve ter ela? — Jéssica perguntou, servindo-se de um biscoito. — E mais jovem que nós, certamente. Vinte, talvez?

— É bem provável. Quer que eu pergunte? Eles vêm vindo para cá.

— Não teria coragem! Teria?

— Quer apostar?

— Não! Vejo que já melhorou.

— Um pouco.

Cord e a irmã pararam para conversar, e Olívia aproveitou para olhar em volta. Estava nervosa com a perspectiva de encontrar Shay em público. Esperava que a presença de Jéssica servisse para diminuir a tensão.

— Boa noite, Livy. Como vai, Jess? Vocês estão lindas! — Cord elogiou. Depois pegou um pedaço de queijo sem nenhuma cerimônia.

— Também está muito elegante, Cord! — Jess retribuiu o elogio. — O que tem feito?

— Trabalhando muito, como sempre. Já conhecem minha irmã Brianna, não?

— Sim, nós nos conhecemos há cerca de um mês no supermercado. Como vai, Brianna? Não quer sentar-se aqui conosco?

Cord assentiu, e a jovem sentou-se. Jéssica ofereceu os petiscos, e as duas começaram a conversar, enquanto Cord puxava uma cadeira para perto de Olívia e brindava-a com aquele sorriso que um dia havia feito seus joelhos tremerem.

— E então, como vai indo meu garanhão favorito? Está cuidando bem dele?

— Príncipe está Ótimo, obrigada. Tenho certeza de que ele não quer mudar de lugar.

— Vai cavalgá-lo na semana que vem?

— Na Corrida do Pescoço Quebrado? E claro que sim. Espero que seja um bom perdedor e saiba contentar-se com o segundo lugar.

— Não sei se vou participar. Brianna e eu temos algo a resolver no leste. Só quero que me prometa que não vai permitir que meu cavalo sofra algum dano nessa corrida.

Livy não compreendia a obsessão de Cord por Príncipe. Um dos homens mais ricos do país, ele podia ter o cavalo que quisesse, mas era como se só tivesse olhos para Príncipe. O único que jamais teria.

Alguém acenava em sua direção, e ela apontou para o marido de Ella.

— Parece que Hal Grover está tentando atrair sua atenção.

Cord olhou por cima de um ombro e levantou-se.

— Com licença, senhoritas. Temos algo a discutir. Brianna também levantou-se sem esconder o desejo de estar com ele.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Olívia? Você tem tino para os negócios — Cord opinou. — Quando comprou Príncipe, ele era apenas um potro magro e abandonado, mas você soube reconhecer nele um enorme potencial. É uma excelente treinadora. Mas um dia desses, quando ele se tornar caro demais para o seu bolso, lembre-se de que estarei esperando com o talão de cheques na mão.

Olívia não disse nada. Cord estava tão enganado que nem merecia uma resposta. Os dois irmãos se afastaram, e Jess suspirou impaciente.

— Não deixe que ele a aborreça. Não sei qual é o problema com esse sujeito. Ele nunca foi tão arrogante e teimoso. Talvez não saiba, mas Cord e Alex eram excelentes amigos. Há alguns anos, depois de ter passado um mês em Houston, Cord voltou diferente e nunca mais foi o mesmo.

— Ele não me incomoda. Príncipe não está à venda, e nem toda a insistência de Cord poderá me fazer mudar de idéia.

— Ótimo. De qualquer maneira, ele já cumpriu seu papel esta noite.

— Papel?... Do que está falando?

— Você saberá dentro de dez segundos. Nove... oito... sete... Não! Em seu lugar, eu não olharia para trás.

Um arrepio percorreu a coluna de Olívia, e ela soube que Shay se aproximava.

— O que está insinuando, afinal?

— Quer me convencer de que não existe nada entre vocês dois? Desista. Quando estava conversando com Cord, tive a impressão de que Sharif saltaria de onde estava para esganar o pobre coitado.

— Como pode saber? Estava conversando com Brianna!

— Ninguém conversa com Brianna. Ela é incapaz de formar mais do que duas frases inteiras. Aí vem ele.

— Uau! Você tem pernas!

Livy virou-se ao reconhecer a voz de Mickey. Shay parou alguns passos atrás dele. Mickey nem notara sua presença.

— Smith, acho que nunca vi você de vestido antes. Queria estrangulá-lo. Não tinha coragem nem de olhar para Shay. Se ele estivesse rindo, teria de apertar seu pescoço também.

— Está enganado.

— Não estou. Eu teria me lembrado de uma visão tão encantadora. — Ele levou a garrafa de cerveja aos lábios.

Livy tentou pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, qualquer coisa que pudesse mudar o assunto. Incapaz de raciocinar, olhou para Jess em uma súplica silenciosa.

— Já ofereceu uma bebida às damas?

Ao ver Sharif parado a seu lado, Mickey reagiu como se estivesse diante de uma assombração. Com os olhos arregalados, fitou-o em silêncio por uma fração de segundo antes de reagir.

— Eu... estava mesmo pensando nisso. Querem alguma coisa, senhoritas?

Olívia pensou em castigá-lo com um comentário maldoso, mas teve pena do amigo ao ver as gotas de suor que brotavam em sua testa.

— Não, obrigada. — Ela apontou para a churrasqueira. — Hal está tentando chamar sua atenção.

Mickey sorriu agradecido e fugiu em silêncio.

— Espero não ter interrompido nada. — Shay acomodou-se na cadeira deixada por Cord.

Perturbada com a proximidade física, Livy não deu resposta.

— É claro que não — disse Jéssica. — Estávamos mesmo esperando por você.

— Eu... vou conversar com Hannah enquanto vocês ficam aqui — Olívia anunciou apressada, notando a chegada da esposa de Alex.

— É melhor continuar sentada. Ainda há pouco estava com aquele mal-estar, e não vi você comendo o suficiente para recuperar-se.

— Bobagem. — Livy forçou um sorriso e levantou-se, notando o olhar interessado de Sharif. — Já estou bem melhor.

— Se não se sente bem, talvez eu deva acompanhá-la. A oferta inesperada e os dedos em seu braço tiveram o poder de paralisá-la. Era horrível, mas teria de estrangular também sua melhor amiga. Jéssica levantou-se e, fingindo ter visto alguém, afastou-se com passos rápidos.

Estava sozinha com Shay. E ele continuava segurando seu braço.

— Está doente?

A preocupação na voz dele a surpreendeu.

— Não. Bebi um Margarita, e não estou acostumada a ingerir álcool.

— Entendo. — Ele pegou um pedaço de queijo e aproximou-o de seus lábios. — Nesse caso, coma um pouco mais.

Felizmente a noite havia caído, ou todos veriam seu rosto como se fosse uma sirene do caminhão de bombeiros. Notando determinação nos olhos de Shay, ela recuou e pegou o queijo com os dedos.

— Obrigada — disse.

— Não foi nada. Aquele homem com quem estava conversando há pouco... E um cliente do rancho?

O tom tenso chamou sua atenção. Jess teria acertado em sua absurda suposição?

— Um vizinho. Ele possui um rancho enorme ao lado do Desert Rose.

— E quer levá-la para trabalhar lá? Ele parecia aflito por sua atenção.

O interesse de Sharif a contentava mais do que gostaria de admitir, e por um instante ela pensou em fazê-lo sofrer um pouco. Mas não era boa nesse tipo de jogo.

— Oh, sim, ele quer minha atenção... e quer que eu aceite uma proposta de compra.

— Compra? O que pode ter para despertar o interesse comercial de alguém tão rico?

— Príncipe.

— Oh, então tenho um concorrente. Se algum dia decidir vendê-lo, gostaria de fazer minha proposta.

— Lamento, mas não haverá nenhuma proposta. Príncipe não está à venda e jamais estará.

— Você já disse isso antes. Não vai comer o queijo?

— Não tem medo de ficar aqui sozinho comigo?

— Por quê? Tem planos para abusar de meu corpo?

— Você tem um jeito estranho de falar. Quero dizer que isto aqui pode parecer estranho e... Bem, as pessoas vão falar.

— Ainda não viu o jornal de hoje? — ele riu. — As pessoas já estão falando. Conclusões estão sendo tiradas, e não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar esse estado de coisas.

— Eu vi a foto.

— Duvido que aquele homem volte a incomodá-la.

— Bateu em Corky por minha causa?

— Parece surpresa.

— Eu... não pensei... — Olívia encolheu os ombros.

— Ele disse mentiras sobre você, ofensas que não pude ignorar,

— Não precisava ter ido tão longe. — Um sorriso satisfeito bailava em seus lábios. — O rei Zak deve ter ficado furioso.

— Meu pai entende a importância de defender a honra de uma dama.

O comentário soou impessoal, e parte da alegria desapareceu do coração de Olívia.

— Sei cuidar de mim.

— Uma qualidade admirável em uma mulher, como começo a entender. Como tem sido tratada pelos outros?

— Não vi mais ninguém.

— Não quero que se sinta obrigada a evitar o convívio com seus amigos e colegas de trabalho. O que devo fazer para ajudá-la?

A manifestação de interesse e solidariedade tocou o coração dela.

— A culpa não foi sua. Se não houvesse correspondido ao beijo, a foto jamais teria sido feita.

Ele tocou seu queixo e forçou-a a encará-lo.

— Está arrependida de ter me beijado?

Podia mentir e dizer que sim, mas seria difícil enganá-lo fitando seus olhos.

— Não — sussurrou. — Não me arrependo de nada.

— Ei, pessoal, o pai da princesa chegou! — alguém gritou.

Todos olharam para a casa.

Com um sorriso apagado no canto da boca e um sorriso quase patético, Mac passava pela porta dos fundos com as mãos repletas de charutos e pirulitos, objetos que ia distribuindo entre os presentes. Jéssica foi a primeira a ser brindada com as lembranças.

Livy riu.

— Venha, vamos dar os parabéns ao novo pai. — Ao ver a hesitação de Sharif, ela segurou sua mão em um gesto automático promovido pelo entusiasmo. — Vamos lá, tio Shay!

Ao ver a expressão chocada em seu rosto, ela o soltou. Qual era o problema? Depois de tocá-la tantas vezes, por que reagia daquela maneira depois de ter apenas segurado sua mão? Talvez o gesto fosse ofensivo em seu país. Afinal, lá as mulheres não tinham muitos direitos.

— Tio? — Sharif repetiu intrigado. Olívia assentiu.

— Você é irmão de Mac. Por conseqüência, é tio da pequena Sarah.

— E claro. — Um sorriso radiante substituiu o ar confuso de antes. — Agora tenho uma sobrinha.

— Não é excitante?

— Imagino que seja. — A velha reserva voltou com força total.

— Ah, vamos lá, pode relaxar. Ninguém vai notar.

Livy atravessou o pátio com passos firmes. Shay seguia a seu lado, segurando sua mão. Depois de considerar todas as possíveis conseqüências do gesto inocente, ela pensou em se afastar, mas... Ah, por que se importar? Depois das duas fotos publicadas nos últimos três dias, que mal poderia causar um simples aperto de mão? Não seria maravilhoso se todos compreendessem que Shay não se envergonhava de ser visto em sua companhia?

De cabeça erguida, Livy seguiu em frente para o local onde Mac, cercado por amigos e familiares, continuava distribuindo charutos e pirulitos. Ao ver o irmão, ele rompeu o cerco da pequena multidão e envolveu Sharif em um abraço apertado e emocionado.

Olívia soltou a mão dele e observou a cena alguns passos distante dela, notando com interesse a emoção que se apoderava do rosto de Shay. De início ele pareceu confuso, como se não esperasse a demonstração de afeto. Mas, envolvido pelo calor fraterno, relaxou e correspondeu ao abraço.

Livy teve de desviar os olhos daquele rosto moreno de traços perfeitos. Seu coração transbordava de alegria por ele, e de repente experimentava um anseio como havia muito não sentia.

Notando a presença de Vi bem perto dali, aproveitou a oportunidade para afastar-se e foi trocar algumas palavras com ela. Mas, subitamente tensa ao pressentir sua aproximação, Vi desviou o rosto e deixou escapar um soluço abafado.

— Há muito não a vejo tão linda — Livy elogiou com sinceridade.

— Nada mal para uma avó, mesmo que adotiva. Já tenho idade para ter meus próprios netos, sabe? — Triste, ela olhou para Randy e Savannah.

Queria dizer alguma coisa para confortá-la, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Não acreditava na possibilidade de um envolvimento entre Randy e a criadora de cavalos, mas seria insolência demais abordar tal assunto. Apesar do carinho que nutria por Vi, ainda era apenas uma empregada no rancho.

De repente Vi ergueu os ombros.

— Está acontecendo alguma coisa com Hannah? Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela correu para a esposa de Alex, que, assustada, segurava o ventre com as duas mãos. Segundos depois a apreensão desapareceu, e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

— Um deles se mexeu — ela disse excitada acenando para o marido. — Um dos bebês se moveu!

Alex aproximou-se e, fascinado, tocou o ventre da esposa.

— É um menino — decretou sorrindo. — Um deles é menino. Agora estou certo disso.

Todos riram.

Vi soluçou novamente. Livy segurou a mão dela e, olhando em volta, encontrou o olhar de Shay. Ele piscou, e algo vibrou em seu peito.

— Atenção, todos vocês. Um minuto de atenção, por favor. — Cade passou um braço em torno da cintura da esposa. — Havíamos decidido esperar por outra ocasião, mas todos sabem que não suporto a idéia de ser superado por meus irmãos. Sendo assim, Serena e eu faremos minhas duas mães avós novamente. Duas vezes, porque ela está esperando gêmeos.

Vi sorriu, apesar da tristeza. Rose correu a abraçar o filho e a nora. O rei Zak também aproximou-se dos dois com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Como pai de Serena, ele seria avô pela primeira vez.

Livy experimentou uma forte emoção. Serena e Hannah estavam tão radiantes, tão felizes ao lado dos maridos e dos familiares! O ar parecia carregado de eletricidade. Entretanto, aquele era um momento para a família, e reservaria seus votos de felicidades para mais tarde. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito para conter um arrepio gelado, ela encontrou o olhar de Shay mais uma vez. Por que ele a observava com tanta insistência?

— Tenho algo mais a dizer — Cade anunciou em voz alta. Depois olhou para Sharif. — Meu caro irmão caçula, você é o único que ainda não plantou sua semente. Quando teremos notícias suas? Agora é sua vez.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Se alguém ali ainda não havia lido os jornais ou ouvido os rumores, agora sabia sobre a existência do quarto filho de Rose Coleman. Várias pessoas olharam para Shay. Depois para Livy. Ela engoliu em seco e, lentamente, recuou passo a passo até mergulhar nas sombras. Os olhos buscavam os dele, mas ele parecia evitar encará-la.

Sharif sorriu para Cade.

— Vocês têm um ditado que traduz perfeitamente meu pensamento sobre esse assunto. O inferno vai congelar antes que eu tenha uma notícia desse tipo, meu irmão.

Olívia sabia que não tinha o direito de sentir emoções. Mas como poderia ignorar a tristeza, a decepção, a angústia?

Enquanto todos riam e adulavam Sharif, ela praguejou contra a própria estupidez e mergulhou ainda mais na escuridão. O que esperava daquele homem? Só o conhecia fazia dois dias! Mas, com Shay, não teria feito diferença se fossem dois anos. Não era seu tipo de mulher. Jamais seria.

O único príncipe que jamais teria seria aquele que deixara no estábulo. Quando teve certeza de que ninguém a observava, Olívia virou-se e correu para longe dali.

CAPÍTULO IX

Sharif afastou-se da celebração assim que teve certeza de que ninguém o observava. Livy havia saído pelo menos vinte minutos antes, mas tinha uma boa idéia de onde a encontraria.

Quando chegou ao estábulo, ele descobriu que Príncipe havia desaparecido. Esperava encontrá-la ali, mas, pelo que via, Olívia devia ter saído para uma cavalgada noturna.

Seria loucura segui-la. Não conhecia o terreno e os animais, não sabia em que direção ela seguira e não estava vestido apropriadamente. Mesmo assim, escolheu um cavalo castanho e olhou para a coleção de selas penduradas nas prateleiras do depósito, uma sala localizada no fundo do galpão. Nunca havia selado a própria montaria. Não sabia como fazê-lo. Uma semana antes a constatação não o teria incomodado, mas de repente a idéia era irritante, humilhante.

— Tem certeza de que vai usar essa sela?

A voz de Alex assustou-o, e Sharif virou-se de um salto.

— Não gostou da festa?

— Era o que ia perguntar. — Alex pegou outra sela, examinou-a com cuidado e sorriu para o irmão. — Experimente esta aqui.

Sharif aceitou a oferta. Odiava seguir orientações e conselhos, mas jamais poria em risco a integridade física de um bom cavalo.

— Sabe pelo menos para onde ela foi?

Sharif conteve um gemido impaciente. Todos os irmãos eram inquisitivos?

— Se não sabe, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo. — Ele já começava a preparar a sela.

— Como?

— Sei que Olívia passa todo o tempo livre treinando para a corrida da semana que vem.

— Que corrida?

— A Corrida Anual do Pescoço Quebrado. Trata-se de uma competição tradicional por aqui. Todos os rancheiros e peões participam e...

— Pescoço Quebrado? — Esperava sinceramente ter entendido errado.

— Não é tão mau quanto parece. O terreno é acidentado, mas Livy é muito competente e tem uma excelente montaria.

— Não acredito que permita a participação de Olívia em uma disputa tão perigosa.

Alex riu.

— Acho que ainda não a conhece, ou saberia que ninguém determina o que Olívia Smith faz ou deixa de fazer. E sugiro que não a deixe ouvi-lo falar dessa maneira, ou suas chances serão reduzidas a zero.

— Chances?

— Sharif, não precisa fingir. Sou seu irmão, lembra? A sensação de estar diante de alguém que só oferecia amor e amizade incondicionais era estranha. De repente a tensão o deixava completamente, porque não precisava defender-se contra a ganância ou a ambição de um falso amigo. Alex era seu irmão, e não queria tirar proveito de sua posição como príncipe de Balahar.

— Fui tão óbvio assim?

— Não para a maioria, mas Cade e eu desconfiamos. Mac também teria percebido, se não estivesse tão ocupado distribuindo charutos.

— Você também estará ocupado com a mesma atividade em breve, meu irmão.

A surpresa iluminou os olhos de Alex. Um sorriso sincero distendeu seus lábios. Era evidente que ser chamado de irmão o alegrara.

— Sim. Mal posso esperar. — O sorriso apagou-se. — Tenho alguma chance de convencê-lo a não ir atrás dela?

Sharif balançou a cabeça.

— Vai acabar perdido, dormindo no chão e sob o sereno, enquanto ela estará instalada em sua cama no alojamento.

— É possível.

— É tão teimoso quanto ela. Vocês se merecem. — Conformado, Alex ajudou-o a selar o cavalo. — Não tente fazê-la mudar de idéia. Livy quer o prêmio em dinheiro para alguma coisa e parece determinada a vencer.

— Gosto dela. Olívia tem força de caráter, é dedicada ao trabalho e...

— E fica linda em um vestido — Alex concluiu rindo — Não precisa me dar explicações. Também gosto de Livy. Mas ela vai ficar furiosa quando perceber que você a seguiu.

Sharif montou.

— E eu ficaria surpreso se ela tivesse outra reação.

— Siga a trilha para o lago. Na bifurcação, continue pela direita. Se não voltar até o amanhecer, eu mesmo irei procurá-lo.

— Voltarei antes da meia-noite.

— Boa sorte.

— Alex? Obrigado.

— Não me agradeça. Afinal, para que servem os irmãos mais velhos?

Sharif segurou as rédeas do animal. Já estava se aproximando da porta do estábulo quando ouviu o chamado:

— Sharif! Se quiser conquistar a admiração e o respeito de Livy, trate de aprender a fazer as coisas sozinho.

Não havia nada melhor no mundo do que cavalgar. Livy sempre havia amado os cavalos. Desde os treze anos, quando montara Chimney Sweep, um velho pangaré cansado doado ao orfanato, sentira mais prazer na companhia desses animais do que na de qualquer ser humano. Entre as pessoas, amizade e amor eram quase sempre condicionados àquilo que se desejava obter.

Príncipe era diferente. Só queria comida, um cubo de açúcar de vez em quando e muito exercício. Ela se inclinou para afagar o pescoço do cavalo.

— Está com sede, garotão? — Olívia desmontou e levou-o até o lago antes de soltar as rédeas. Depois sentou-se na relva macia, abraçou os joelhos flexionados e contentou-se em observá-lo.

Aquela era sua vida. Encontrava nela tantos prazeres diários que não precisava de ninguém. Muito menos de um príncipe arrogante que tratava as outras pessoas como brinquedos.

O reflexo da lua sobre a superfície do lago criava uma atmosfera quase mágica, e ela se deitou para apreciar as estrelas. Nenhum palácio contendo todo o ouro do mundo poderia competir com o céu do Texas. Se algum dia tivesse uma filha, nunca leria para ela os contos de fadas sobre um Príncipe Encantado que aparecia do nada para encher de alegria a vida da pobre moça solitária. A vida real não era assim.

Livy fechou os olhos. Por isso estava encrencada. Por sonhar que um homem encantador surgiria para mudar sua vida, para lhe dar um nome e um lar. Bem, Smith era o bastante, e o Desert Rose era mais do que havia esperado. Mas havia algo que ainda desejava...

Depois de ter visto a alegria no rosto de Mac e o sorriso radiante de Serena, descobrira que sonhava ter filhos. Irritada, ela se sentou e descobriu que Príncipe havia saciado a sede. Era hora de montar e cavalgar, antes que a mente criasse mais fantasias tolas e perigosas.

— Olívia!

O grito soou na margem sul do lago. Como Shay pudera encontrá-la?

Devagar, sem fazer barulho, Livy levantou-se e ajeitou o vestido. Não havia parado para mudar de roupa, porque não esperava encontrar ninguém ali. Atenta aos sons que a cercavam, constatou que Shay estava longe dali. Tinha tempo suficiente para montar e escapar antes que ele a alcançasse.

— Olívia! Príncipe! Onde vocês estão? Maldição!

Príncipe levantou as orelhas e relinchou. Depois de alguns segundos de indecisão, Livy montou e tomou as rédeas.

— Olívia, fique onde está!

— Só porque você quer! — ela resmungou. Não sabia se ele podia vê-la ou não, mas, se pudesse, certamente acabara de desfrutar sua privacidade em forma de uma calcinha cor-de-rosa. Mas não importava. Tudo que queria era escapar.

Príncipe atendeu ao comando firme e partiu num galope frenético.

— Olívia! O que está fazendo? — A voz de Shay soou mais perto do que ela imaginava.

Olívia seguiu em frente, certa de que podia ser vista. A vegetação densa era um excelente disfarce, mas também impedia a passagem da luz e a obrigava a reduzir a velocidade. Não podia pôr em risco a segurança de Príncipe, e não queria que Shay sofresse algum acidente, caso tentasse segui-la.

Droga! O mais sensato seria parar. Por mais zangada que estivesse com ele, não queria que Príncipe ou o outro animal sofressem as conseqüências de seu ato impensado.

Puxando as rédeas, estava se preparando para chamar por Shay quando Príncipe tropeçou. Assustado, o cavalo empinou as patas dianteiras e derrubou-a. Além de bater a cabeça contra o tronco de uma árvore, Olívia caiu sobre um dos tornozelos. A dor encheu seus olhos de lágrimas.

Tentou levantar-se, mas o tornozelo não podia sustentar o peso do corpo, e ela caiu deitada. A cabeça latejava. Pelo menos tinha o consolo de saber que Príncipe estava bem. E sabia que seus ouvidos não haviam sido afetados, porque podia ouvir os cascos da montaria de Shay batendo contra o chão. Ele se aproximava.

Tentou puxar o vestido sobre as pernas, mas o esforço era demais. Resignada, fechou os olhos e, imóvel, esperou pelo inevitável.

— Olívia! — Assustado, o príncipe desmontou e ajoelhou-se a seu lado. — Pode falar?

Ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos.

— Idiota. Não devia ter vindo atrás de mim.

O suspiro aliviado tocou seu rosto como uma carícia.

— Sente alguma dor?

— Ajude-me a ficar em pé.

— Não enquanto não puder verificar se sofreu algum ferimento.

— Não é a primeira vez que caio de um cavalo, e aposto que não será a última.

— Não seja teimosa, Olívia! Diga-me se sente alguma dor, e então poderemos levar Príncipe de volta ao estábulo. Ele parece perturbado.

Usar o bem-estar do cavalo era um golpe baixo, mas Sharif não dispunha de outros recursos para convencê-la a colaborar.

— Eu... bati a cabeça. E acho que torci o tornozelo.

— Como está sua visão.

— Horrível. Ainda consigo vê-lo.

Um sorriso bailou nos lábios de Sharif.

— Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber antes de movê-la?

— Sim, vou torcer seu pescoço... assim que tiver forças.

— Mal posso esperar por isso. Pronta?

— Tanto quanto jamais estarei.

Sharif tomou-a nos braços e colocou-a sobre o cavalo. Era um movimento simples, mas Olívia temia perder os sentidos diante da intensidade das dores que sentia. Uma onda de náusea ameaçou superar suas forças, mas ela respirou fundo e conseguiu contê-la. O calor do corpo de Sharif atrás dela na sela era fonte de conforto, e foi com alívio que ela notou as rédeas de Príncipe entre as mãos dele. Pelo menos não teria de sobrecarregar o animal, uma vez que ele seguiria atrás de Chocolate, o cavalo castanho que os transportava.

Em outras circunstâncias, teria apreciado a experiência de cavalgar apoiada no peito de Sharif. Droga, estava gostando muito da experiência! Sim, era agradável, desde que não movesse a cabeça ou o tornozelo.

Viajavam lentamente, não só para preservar o animal sobrecarregado mas para evitar que os solavancos aumentassem suas dores. Livy fez uma espécie de anotação mental para não se esquecer de agradecê-lo por isso mais tarde.

— Tudo bem? — Shay perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

— Mais ou menos. Por acaso tem um analgésico?

— Chamaremos um médico assim que chegarmos ao rancho.

— Não! Não preciso de um médico. Só preciso de um analgésico e de uma boa noite de sono. Talvez de um par de muletas por uma semana. Deixe-me no alojamento, e Mickey cuidará de levar os cavalos para o estábulo.

— Esta noite você dormirá na casa do rancho.

— De jeito nenhum.

— É provável que tenha sofrido uma concussão. Discutiremos a situação depois da consulta com o médico, está bem?

— Já tenho idade suficiente para tomar minhas próprias decisões, obrigada.

— Não está raciocinando. Não devia ter cavalgado daquela maneira no escuro. Teve sorte por eu estar logo atrás de você, ou...

— Está brincando? Se não houvesse ido atrás de mim eu não teria sofrido o acidente!

— Estava fugindo de mim?

— Bingo!

Sharif ficou quieto, e Olívia não soube precisar se ele estava zangado ou se não entendera a expressão.

— Por que fugiu de mim? — ele perguntou depois de alguns instantes.

— Por que me seguiu?

Ele não respondeu. Perturbada com o silêncio, Livy mudou de assunto.

— Príncipe está mais calmo aí atrás?

— Sim, mas deve estar preocupado com você.

— Duvido. Ele sabe que sou dura como um osso. De qualquer maneira, quero que saiba que sou muito grata por ter me trazido de volta. Aposto que se sentiu tentado a me abandonar no lago e livrar-se dos meus comentários inoportunos.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto moreno.

— Essa idéia nunca passou por minha cabeça. Era difícil lembrar por que ficara zangada com ele.

Os braços que a enlaçavam eram fortes e reconfortantes, como o peito que a amparava, e o hálito quente em sua nuca tornava a dor mais suportável. Por conta da lentidão da viagem, levaram quase uma hora até poderem ver as luzes do Desert Rose. A festa chegava ao fim, e só alguns peões permaneciam no pátio bebendo cerveja e conversando em voz baixa. Melhor assim. Seria muito mais fácil se conseguisse chegar ao quarto sem ter de dar explicações a ninguém.

Infelizmente, Shay passou pelo alojamento e seguiu em frente.

Ela tentou erguer o corpo, mas a dor provocada pelo movimento a fez mudar de idéia.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Pare! Já passamos pelo alojamento.

— Terá mais conforto na casa dos Coleman.

— Você enlouqueceu? Ainda não cansou de ocupar as primeiras páginas dos jornais?

Sharif conduziu Chocolate para a lateral da casa.

— Ninguém vai nos ver. Vou cuidar de tudo.

— Oh, sim, é claro! Já fez um excelente trabalho cuidando de outras situações.

Era horrível sentir-se tão impotente. A única coisa construtiva que podia fazer era pensar em formas de vingança para quando pudesse agir.

— Não vou consultar médico algum. Se acha que levar-me para a casa dos Coleman vai... Ai! Fez isso de propósito!

Sabia que Sharif não provocara o solavanco deliberadamente, como ele devia saber que não sofrera tanto com o movimento, ou não estaria tão calmo.

— O que pretende fazer com Príncipe e Chocolate quando chegarmos em casa?

— Mudei de idéia. Prefiro quando fica em silêncio.

— Azar seu, porque vou falar sempre que quiser e tiver algo a dizer. — A cabeça ainda doía muito, e se não pudesse aplicar uma bolsa com gelo sobre o tornozelo nos próximos cinco minutos, o inchaço assumiria proporções assustadoras. Qualquer traço de senso de humor preservado até então desaparecia rapidamente.

Cumprindo o que planejara fazer, ele se manteve na lateral esquerda da casa, uma área pouco iluminada e deserta. Mesmo assim, não conseguiria levá-la para dentro sem que alguém os visse. E não tinha idéia de qual seria seu destino final. Pelo que sabia, todos os quartos da casa estavam ocupados por hóspedes e clientes, o que significava...

Ele não podia estar pensando em levá-la para seu quarto!

O pensamento teve o poder de acelerar seu coração. Temia que todo o rancho pudesse ouvi-lo. Mas... não. Sharif não podia estar pensando em tamanha tolice.

— Isso não vai dar certo. Seremos vistos por alguém — ela protestou.

— Segure-se na sela. Vou desmontar primeiro para pegá-la depois.

Livy suspirou. Era como argumentar com uma parede. Além do mais, sentia falta do calor do corpo másculo amparando o dela, e seria capaz de qualquer coisa para recuperar a sensação de conforto e segurança.

— Pronta? — Sharif perguntou. Depois estendeu os braços.

Olívia fechou os olhos, preparando-se para a descida.

Não foi tão difícil quanto esperava. Paciente e gentil, Shay carregou-a nos braços até a porta sem olhar uma única vez para suas coxas expostas pelo vestido em desalinho. Depois de colocá-la no chão, ele até se deu ao trabalho de ajudá-la a ajeitar-se.

— Sou muito pesada. Leve-me para o alojamento, e assim não terá de carregar-me pela escada.

— Só vou demorar um momento. Acha que pode manter-se longe de confusões enquanto espera?

— Vai me deixar aqui? — Olívia tentou dar um passo, mas não suportou a dor de apoiar o pé no chão.

Tinha de manter-se sobre um pé só e apoiar a mão na parede.

Sharif resmungou alguma coisa em seu idioma e tomou-a nos braços.

— De agora em diante — disse — farei com que esteja sempre ao alcance dos meus olhos.

CAPÍTULO X

Sharif esperava do lado de fora do quarto enquanto Rose acomodava Olívia. Bridle não era tão distante. Por que o médico demorava a chegar? Oferecera um pagamento generoso para convencê-lo a aceitar o chamado doméstico, embora não entendesse a necessidade de tal apelo. Em seu país, um simples chamado real teria sido suficiente.

De qualquer maneira, teria pago muito mais pelo bem-estar de Olívia.

Não se lembrava de ter sentido mais medo ou maior impotência do que naquele momento em que a vira caída no chão. Havia sido uma sensação inquietante. Só a conhecia fazia dois dias, e a simples presença da mulher causava um tumulto emocional como jamais experimentara antes.

Rose saiu do quarto e sorriu.

— Ela sente dores, mas vai ficar bem. Por outro lado, ainda está muito zangada com você.

— Ótimo! Sinal de que não está tão ruim como eu pensava.

Rose riu.

— Livy não poderá andar por muitos dias, mas o gelo ajudou a conter o inchaço.

— E a cabeça?

— O analgésico reduziu a dor, mas fez bem em chamar o médico. Aposto que ela sofreu uma concussão. Por que não entra e vai falar com ela?

— Acha que é seguro?

— Não.

Os dois riram, e Sharif aproximou-se da porta.

— Obrigado por tudo.

— Fiquei feliz por ter me chamado.

Sharif limitou-se a assentir. Não sabia por que havia ido chamar a mãe. Teria sido mais simples pedir a ajuda de Alex, uma vez que o irmão mais velho sabia que havia saído atrás de Olívia. Mas, por alguma razão inexplicável, Rose havia surgido em sua mente como uma escolha natural.

— Trarei o médico ao quarto assim que ele chegar. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, estarei na sala lendo um livro. — Ela se afastou com passos seguros, o corpo delicado coberto por um robe cor-de-rosa.

Sharif ficou parado, esperando que ela começasse a descer a escada. Magra demais, uma provável conseqüência dos anos de cativeiro, Rose nunca reclamava de nada, movendo-se com a altivez e a elegância de uma rainha. Uma onda inesperada de orgulho o invadiu e, sem querer analisar a origem do sentimento, ele bateu na porta do quarto e entrou sem esperar por um convite.

Olívia parecia ainda menor na cama de casal. Com a cabeça apoiada em um grande travesseiro e cercada por outros dois, ela mantinha a coberta puxada até o queixo e os olhos fechados. Ao ouvir o som de seus passos, Livy piscou como se saísse de um transe e franziu a testa.

— Não serei examinada por nenhum médico fedorento, e estou falando sério. Minha cabeça está ótima, meu tornozelo está inteiro, e não preciso de ninguém. Pergunte a Rose.

Sem pressa, ele sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

— Minha mãe concorda comigo.

— Para o diabo com... O que foi que disse?

As palavras haviam brotado de seus lábios de maneira natural, mas de repente ela sentia-se incapaz de repeti-las.

— O médico deve estar chegando. Quanto antes ele puder examiná-la, mais cedo todos nós iremos dormir.

Olívia hesitou. Gostaria de insistir na pergunta, mas sabia que Sharif partiria, se tentasse forçá-lo a falar sobre a mãe.

— De minha parte, podem ir dormir agora mesmo. Fui examinada por um médico uma vez, e considero a experiência mais do que suficiente.

— Uma vez? Não pode ter ido ao médico apenas... Ela assentiu com vigor e fechou os olhos, tomada de assalto por uma dor intensa.

— Por favor, não faça isso comigo — murmurou.

A atitude de Olívia não tinha nenhuma relação com sua teimosia natural. Sharif viu o medo em seus olhos e, preocupado, aproximou-se para segurar a mão dela. Gelada, trêmula...

— Duvido que tenha sofrido alguma lesão mais séria. O médico vai fazer algumas sugestões para apressar sua recuperação, só isso.

— Diz isso porque não conhece o velho dr. Simpson. Ele encontrará um motivo qualquer para aplicar uma injeção no meu traseiro.

— Ah, então já teve uma experiência com esse homem. E a agulha que a incomoda?

— Não diga essa palavra.

Ao ouvir as batidas na porta, ela agarrou sua mão com tamanho pânico que Sharif sentiu-se tentado a dispensar os serviços do médico.

— Quer que eu fique aqui com você?

— Por favor, não faça isso!

— Garanto que não vou permitir que ele aplique uma injeção em você.

— Promete?

— Sobre o túmulo de... — As palavras do rei Zak ecoaram em sua mente, e ele não foi capaz de concluir a frase. — Juro por minha vida.

— Nesse caso... Mande o carrasco entrar.

Sharif sorriu e beijou-a na testa antes de ir abrir a porta.

O médico era um homem idoso que já devia estar aposentado, e os cabelos brancos e a barba grisalha conferiam a ele a aparência de um personagem de um conto infantil. O dr. Simpson carregava uma maleta preta em uma das mãos e uma bengala cor de marfim na outra.

Sem o auxílio da bengala, ele se aproximou da cama enquanto Rose esperava na porta, os olhos fixos no rosto do filho.

— Vá dormir — Sharif sugeriu. — Eu cuido de tudo por aqui.

— Talvez eu deva ficar, caso Livy necessite de alguma coisa.

— Deixe-me cuidar dela.

— É claro. Boa noite.

— Durma bem.

Rose saiu e fechou a porta, e Sharif virou-se para o médico e sua paciente.

— Ora, ora, mocinha, nunca imaginei que viveria para ver este dia. Deve estar à beira da morte para pedir minha presença.

— Quem disse que pedi sua presença? O médico riu.

— Eu devia ter imaginado. — Enquanto colocava os óculos e pegava uma pequenina lanterna, ele olhou para Sharif. — Você deve ser o jovem que telefonou.

— Sim, sou eu.

— É um daqueles sheiks sobre os quais li no jornal?

— A paciente está esperando, doutor. — Era difícil manter a calma. Enquanto Olívia aguardava encolhida sob o cobertor, os olhos arregalados e as mãos crispadas pelo medo, o homem só pensava em saciar sua curiosidade!

— Não se preocupe. Ela não vai a lugar algum. — Ele ergueu a ponta do cobertor sobre o tornozelo inchado e tocou a área do hematoma. — Não mesmo, e por um bom tempo. Tem idéia do que aconteceu aqui, mocinha? Felizmente alguém teve o bom senso de fazer uma aplicação de gelo. — Os dedos longos tocaram a região mais uma vez, e Olívia gemeu. — Desculpe, meu bem. Preciso saber se há alguma fratura.

— Eu sei que não quebrei nada. Já fraturei um dedo da mão e dois do pé, e sei que meu tornozelo está apenas torcido.

— Parabéns pelo diagnóstico — riu o homem. — Abra os olhos, por favor. — Ele se inclinou sobre a cama e acendeu a lanterna, usando a outra mão para afastar suas pálpebras.

— Será que pelo menos pode me avisar antes de me cutucar?

— Livy Smith, você é pior do que as crianças que vão ao meu consultório. Fique quieta, sim? Estou terminando aqui.

Sharif virou-se para a janela, em parte para dar alguma privacidade a Olívia, em parte para impedir que ela o visse sorrindo. Forte em muitos sentidos, a jovem apresentava uma faceta de sua personalidade que o surpreendia e encantava.

Olhando para o céu estrelado, compreendeu que ainda tinha muito a descobrir sobre ela. Queria conhecer seus sonhos, saber sobre seus objetivos, ouvir suas histórias de vida. A experiência era tão inusitada que se sentia tonto com a mistura de desconforto e antecipação.

Não sabia distinguir se o que sentia por ela era real, ou se as fantasias que começavam a tomar corpo em sua mente eram apenas um reflexo da felicidade que vira nos olhos de Mac, de Hannah e de sua irmã Serena. Mal podia acreditar que ela seria mãe.

— Terminamos — anunciou o dr. Simpson. Sharif virou-se a tempo de vê-lo fechando a maleta. Olívia estava recostada na cabeceira da cama, com o rosto pálido e contraído. — Faça como eu disse, mocinha, e logo estará em pé e andando novamente. — Ele pôs a mão no bolso e pegou um pirulito vermelho. — Todos os bons pacientes têm direito a um presente.

Um sorriso relutante surgiu nos lábios de Livy, e ela aceitou a guloseima.

— Obrigada, doutor. Por tudo.

— Descanse. Deixarei a prescrição com este simpático rapaz, e amanhã ele poderá pedir os medicamentos na farmácia.

— E claro. Quanto aos seus honorários... Bem, não tenho dinheiro agora, mas na semana que vem receberei uma quantia razoável. Pode esperar até lá para receber?

— Vai ganhar uma bolada? Como? Espera acertar os números da loteria?

— E quase isso. Pretendo ganhar a Corrida Anual do Pescoço Quebrado. Devia apostar em Príncipe. Temos treinado muito, sabe?

— Deve ter batido a cabeça com mais força do que pensei. Não existe e menor possibilidade de participar da corrida, Olívia. Não este ano. Esqueça, está bem?

— Esquecer? De maneira nenhuma! Preciso participar da corrida!

— Lamento, Livy, mas até lá seu tornozelo não estará curado. — Ele se levantou e caminhou para a porta. — Não vou nem perder meu tempo tentando convencê-la disso. Tente montar, e a dor fará com que compreenda que cometeu um grave engano.

— Doutor, espere! Pode me dar um analgésico ou algum outro medicamento que alivie a dor durante a corrida?

— A única forma de conseguirmos o que está sugerindo seria dando-lhe uma injeção.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Certo... Eu... tomarei a injeção. O médico sorriu com doçura.

— Foi só uma brincadeira, Livy. Que tipo de médico eu seria se a encorajasse a cavalgar com um tornozelo torcido e uma pequena concussão? Lamento, mas terá de esperar pela corrida do ano que vem.

Pálida, Olívia olhou para a janela, e Sharif aproveitou o instante de silêncio para acompanhar o médico até o corredor.

— Mande a conta para mim, doutor, e seus honorários serão pagos imediatamente.

— Não há nenhuma conta. Foi um prazer vir até aqui e examinar a jovem Livy Smith. — Ele riu. — Ela jurou que nenhum médico voltaria a examiná-la novamente, e eu a preveni sobre tais juramentos. Nunca é tarde demais.

Sharif viu o homem afastar-se pelo corredor com passos cansados e lentos. Dessa vez ele seguia apoiado na bengala.

— Quer uma carona para casa, doutor? 0 médico parou e encarou-o.

— Não, obrigado. Eu vim de carro.

— Deixe-me ao menos acompanhá-lo até a porta.

— Não é necessário. Volte e console Livy. Aposto que ela vai insistir em participar da corrida, e odiaria vê-la cair sobre aquela cabeça dura novamente.

— Se ela nunca esteve em seu consultório, como a conhece tão bem?

— Oh, eu ainda a encontro no orfanato de vez em quando. Livy passa muito tempo lendo para as crianças e brincando com elas, ajudando na cozinha e na limpeza, esse tipo de coisa. Bem, agora tenho de ir, meu rapaz. Amanhã bem cedo os pacientes estarão esperando por mim no consultório.

Sharif tirou um maço de dólares do bolso.

— Aceite esta quantia pelo chamado domiciliar.

O dr. Simpson olhou para as notas dobradas na mão dele.

— É muito dinheiro.

Não tinha a menor idéia de quanto estava oferecendo ao homem, mas não tinha importância.

— Por favor, pegue o dinheiro.

— Não posso. Além do mais, Livy não gostaria de saber que está pagando as contas dela.

— Neste caso, encare a quantia como uma doação para suas causas de caridade. O orfanato, talvez?

— Bem, visto por esse ângulo... — O médico guardou o dinheiro no bolso. — Amanhã mesmo ligarei para Harold, na farmácia, e encomendarei os medicamentos de Livy. Boa noite.

Sharif esperou que o dr. Simpson ligasse o motor de sua velha picape e só então voltou ao quarto de Olívia. Depois de bater na porta e esperar em vão por uma resposta, ele entrou hesitante, temendo perturbar seu sono.

Mas a cama estava vazia.

Livy estava sentada no chão do banheiro, exausta e dolorida, com medo de mover-se. Usara toda sua determinação para chegar até ali, e não queria nem pensar em como seria penoso voltar ao quarto.

Pior ainda seria ficar fora da corrida.

Tinha de pensar em alguma coisa. Não podia deixar de participar. O telhado do orfanato não suportaria mais um inverno chuvoso. Pai Michael contava com sua ajuda, e tinha o dever moral de socorrê-lo.

— Olívia?

Sabia que Shay invadiria o banheiro, caso não respondesse.

— Estou aqui.

— Tudo bem?

— Melhor seria impossível. Vou tentar sair sozinha, mas... Bem, se precisar de ajuda...

— Estarei bem aqui.

Olívia respirou fundo e agarrou o cabo do guarda-chuva que usara como bengala. Depois de encaixar a ponta de metal entre os azulejos do piso, tentou erguer-se. O guarda-chuva escapou do encaixe e chocou-se contra o vaso sanitário, causando um barulho assustador.

— Olívia? Estou entrando.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas era tarde demais. Sharif já estava a seu lado, tomando-a nos braços e aconchegando seu corpo contra o peito. Seu coração batia tão forte quanto o dela.

— Você está bem?

— Embaraçada, mas inteira.

— Devia ter esperado por mim.

— Sim, eu sei, mas sabe como é a natureza...

Droga! Por que estava falando como uma idiota? Sabe como é a natureza... Com sorte, ele não entenderia a expressão.

Mas Sharif a fitava com tanta ternura que não conseguia raciocinar. E aquele olhar não tinha nenhum significado especial. Ele se sentia responsável pelo acidente, só isso.

— Pronta para ser levada para a cama?

Olívia quase engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta. Sharif não tinha idéia de como soava sua proposta...

Ele sabia.

A evidência estava ali, em seus olhos escuros, na respiração arfante. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e intensificou a dor de cabeça.

Ela assentiu, tentando não encará-lo.

— Deixe-me pegar o guarda-chuva.

Sharif agarrou-o e levou-a de volta ao quarto no final do corredor. Era um aposento pequeno que os Coleman utilizavam apenas em caso de extrema necessidade, quando todos os outros aposentos de hóspedes estavam ocupados.

Cuidadoso, ele a deitou sobre o colchão, olhando rapidamente para uma coxa exposta pela abertura do robe que Rose havia emprestado a Livy. Como seja não houvesse enfrentado constrangimentos suficientes, seu estômago escolheu justamente esse momento para roncar.

Sharif recuou sorrindo.

— Está tentando me dizer alguma coisa?

— Ah, vejo que tem senso de humor, afinal!

— Tenho um excelente senso de humor. E você tem um estômago muito barulhento. Vou buscar alguma coisa na cozinha. O que prefere comer?

— Todos já devem estar dormindo.

— Eu sei.

— O quê? Vai preparar meu lanche?

— Qual é o problema?

— Shay, juro que adoraria vê-lo perdido no meio da cozinha, mas estou cansada e dolorida demais para comer. Preciso descansar para tentar recuperar-me até sábado.

— Sábado?

— O dia da corrida.

— Sabe muito bem que...

— Não pedi sua opinião e não estou interessada em ouvi-la. — Livy encolheu-se sob o cobertor e puxou-o até o queixo. O tecido era suave e macio, diferente da lã áspera da coberta gasta e desbotada que usava no alojamento. Aquele não era o seu lugar. Não pertencia ao quarto delicado mobiliado com peças de madeira sólida e decorado com requinte. Não devia estar naquela casa. E não devia estar com aquele homem que só a via como uma distração temporária.

— Minha opinião não está em discussão. — Ele se aproximou, tocou seu rosto e fitou-a nos olhos. Havia neles uma emoção que não podia identificar. Algo parecido com medo. — O médico disse que não pode cavalgar. Prometa que vai acatar suas ordens, e tudo acabará bem.

Ela virou o rosto. A cabeça voltou a doer.

— Aprecio todo o trabalho que teve trazendo-me até aqui e chamando o médico, mas agora já pode ir.

De repente Sharif sentou-se na beirada da cama e tocou sua testa.

— O dr. Simpson viu este hematoma?

— Imagino que sim. — Por que tinha de pular como feijões mexicanos sempre que ele a tocava? Estava cansada demais para tentar defender-se. — Ele disse que devo descansar, e não vou conseguir dormir enquanto estiver sentado quase em cima de mim, cutucando minha testa como se eu fosse um inseto sob a lente de um microscópio.

— Em meu país, tê-la resgatado torna-me responsável por você.

— Estamos na América, e ninguém é responsável por mim se não eu mesma. — Não era fácil ser convincente quando ele a tocava daquela maneira. Quando a olhava como se fosse a única mulher do mundo. Sentia-se ofegante, um pouco tonta, e sabia que a voz soava fraca,

— Por que quer tanto vencer essa corrida? É só o dinheiro que desperta seu interesse?

Ela se ajeitou sob a coberta até interromper o contato físico entre os corpos.

— Principalmente. Mas também quero mostrar a todos como Príncipe é forte, vigoroso e competente. Ninguém soube valorizá-lo quando ele nasceu.

— Terá todo o tempo do mundo para provar as qualidades de seu cavalo mais tarde, quando estiver recuperada. O que nos remete ao dinheiro. Se precisa de alguma coisa, posso...

— Não! Sei o que vai dizer, e não quero que pense que não sou capaz de apreciar sua generosidade, mas vivo sozinha desde os dezesseis anos de idade e sempre garanti meu sustento.

— Entendo, mas como dinheiro nunca foi problema para mim...

Olívia sorriu com tristeza.

— Nem tudo pode ser comprado, Shay.

— Não tive a intenção de insultá-la. Estava apenas tentando ajudar e...

— Você não me insultou. — Ela tentou sufocar um bocejo, mas teve de cobrir a boca com a mão. Mal podia manter os olhos abertos. — Acho que não soube me fazer entender. O fato é que já recebi toda a caridade que podia suportar. Não quero dever mais nada a ninguém.

Sharif não disse nada por algum tempo, e Livy teve medo de adormecer antes de ouvir suas próximas palavras. Sentia os olhos tão pesados que mal podia sustentá-los abertos.

— Eu tenho uma solução — ele anunciou finalmente. — Assim terá tudo que precisa sem dever nada em troca. Como minha esposa.

CAPÍTULO XI

Livy nunca tivera tantos sonhos em uma única noite. Olhando para os raios de sol que penetravam no quarto pelas frestas da janela, tentou recordar um deles em particular. Aquele em que Shay a pedia em casamento.

Batidas na porta a impediram que prosseguisse no esforço.

— Entre — disse, ajeitando os cabelos com as mãos.

— Bom dia — Rose cumprimentou ao abrir a porta. Usando um ombro para empurrá-la, ela entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja repleta de comida e café forte e quente.

— Bom dia — Livy respondeu, tentando disfarçar a decepção de não ver Shay.

— Ele foi buscar as muletas e os remédios. Deve estar de volta dentro de uma hora.

Felizmente, Rose estava ocupada com a comida e não viu seu rosto vermelho. A atração por Shay era tão óbvia assim?

— Como se sente, querida? — Rose ergueu os olhos da bandeja. — Parece mais corada esta manhã.

— Estou melhor, obrigada.

— Ótimo. Trouxe café, suco de laranja, torrada integral com muita manteiga, bacon... Ella disse que você não gosta de ovos.

— Céus! Não devia ter feito isso. Assim que tiver as muletas...

— Vai continuar descansando. Vamos, beba o suco. Livy obedeceu sem discutir. Odiava receber ordens, mas a ternura de Rose Coleman tinha o poder de aquecer seu coração. Além de Pai Michael e das enfermeiras voluntárias do orfanato, ninguém jamais havia cuidado dela.

— Não devia estar me servindo — disse encabulada.

— O café está esfriando. O bacon também. — Rose ajeitou um travesseiro atrás dela. — Pronto, agora pode apoiar-se e comer com mais conforto.

— Está começando a me fazer sentir culpada.

— Por quê? Sofreu um acidente. Precisa de repouso e alguns cuidados.

— Sim, eu sei. O problema é que estou gostando muito de tudo isso.

Rose riu.

— Ótimo! Também estou gostando dessa história. Alguém bateu na porta entreaberta, e Rose virou-se para ver quem era. O movimento permitiu que Livy tivesse uma visão clara do rei Zak.

— Como se sente, Livy?

— Por favor, entre. Estou bem melhor, obrigada.

— E bom saber disso. Não quero interromper seu café. Sharif foi à cidade. Conversaremos assim que ele voltar, está bem?

Conversar? Sobre o quê? Olívia olhou para Rose, mas ela estava atenta ao rei.

— Estarei esperando para fazer minha refeição em sua companhia — ele disse. Depois olhou para Livy. — Descanse e não se preocupe com nada.

Assim que ficaram sozinhas novamente, Rose levou uma das mãos à cabeça.

— Oh, eu ia esquecendo! Um certo Pai Michael telefonou há cerca de quinze minutos. Vi atendeu à ligação e contou a ele sobre o que havia acontecido, e ele prometeu vir visitá-la ainda esta manhã.

Livy conteve um gemido. Pai Michael desejava saber quando poderia começar os reparos no telhado do orfanato. Ele não sabia que o dinheiro viria da corrida de cavalos. Sabia apenas que ela esperava receber uma soma considerável.

O tornozelo ainda doía. Muito. Mas tinha tempo até o grande dia.

— O que foi, meu bem? Não quer receber a visita desse homem? Parece perturbada...

— Não, não, eu... estava pensando em outra coisa. Por que não vai tomar café com o rei? Estou bem aqui.

— É mesmo? Então por que não está comendo? Livy pegou uma torrada coberta de manteiga, como ela apreciava, e deu uma pequena mordida na fatia dourada. Não tinha apetite. Estava tensa demais para engolir alguma coisa.

Abrira sua grande boca cedo demais, e agora Pai Michael e as crianças contavam com ela. E não os desapontaria, nem que tivesse de morrer por isso.

— Algum problema entre você e meu filho, Livy?

— Eu... estou um pouco tonta, mais nada.

— Seria surpreendente se não estivesse. Sharif devia ter esperado, em vez de entrar em ação logo depois do acidente. Às vezes os homens são muito impacientes.

Devia estar mais tonta que imaginava. O que Rose estava dizendo? Shay havia sido um perfeito cavalheiro na noite anterior, mesmo quando o atacara de maneira grosseira e injusta.

— Se decidir falar, sou uma boa ouvinte. Afinal, tenho uma vasta experiência nesse tipo de coisa — Rose confessou sorrindo. — Enquanto isso, vou deixá-la em paz com seu café.

— Falar sobre o quê?

Alguém bateu na porta. Dessa vez era Vi.

— Olá. Como se sente?

— Ótima! — Olívia arrependeu-se de imediato pelo tom sarcástico. Pelo menos tinha o consolo de saber que as duas mulheres não haviam notado nada.

— Você tem visita. Posso mandar Pai Michael subir? Sentia vontade de sair correndo e gritando. Como não podia correr, e gritar seria inútil, ela respirou fundo.

— Sim, por favor.

— Vou chamá-lo.

— Coma um pouco mais antes que ele chegue — sugeriu Rose.

— Quer me fazer engordar?

— É claro que não! — ela riu. — Especialmente neste momento. Só quero que se recupere.

— O que há de tão especial neste momento? Rose encarou-a com ar confuso.

— Parece que precisamos conversar, meu bem. Batera a cabeça com força demais, ou não estaria enfrentando tanta dificuldade para compreender palavras simples.

— Por que de repente todos querem conversar comigo? Mac entrou no quarto sem bater.

— Ei, ainda não aprendeu a manter-se em cima de um cavalo?

— Engraçadinho. Desculpe-me se não estou rindo, mas minha cabeça ainda dói.

Ele aproximou-se da cama.

— Como se sente, menina?

— Péssima. Fui abduzida por alienígenas e teletransportada para um universo paralelo como naquele filme da tevê. O que me preocupa é que sou a única agindo com um mínimo de normalidade.

— Deve ser um sonho. Você nunca foi...

— Tudo bem, já chega, Mac — Rose cortou com firmeza, empurrando-o para fora do quarto. — Livy precisa terminar de comer e descansar.

— Todos na casa sabem sobre o que aconteceu? — Olívia estranhou.

— Apenas os membros da família. Jéssica é a única que ainda não sabe de nada, porque saiu para ir visitar Abbie antes de todos nós termos acordado.

Vi surgiu novamente na porta acompanhada por Pai Michael.O sorriso sempre luminoso perdia parte do brilho por conta da piedade, e seus olhos refletiam grande preocupação. Mais uma vez, Livy sentiu-se como o bebê que ele recolhera da calçada anos antes. Aquele homem havia sido pai e mãe para ela, sempre paciente e atento, respondendo a todas as perguntas e explicando porque era importante comer todo o espinafre.

Devia a vida a ele.

— Bom dia, Pai — disse, sentindo-se como uma criança que cometera um erro grave.

— Bom dia? Já passa das onze! — Ele piscou para Rose e aproximou-se da cama para tocar a testa de Olívia. — Não tem febre. Bom sinal.

— Não estou doente. Não como imagina. Já conhece Rose Coleman El-Jeved?

— Ainda não tive o prazer, mas já ouvi falar nela. Já? Como, se...

O jornal!

Por conseguinte, ele também vira a foto em que aparecia beijando Shay.

Agora sim, devia estar com febre! E dor de cabeça, náusea, tontura... Sim, estava doente de vergonha!

— O que aconteceu, afinal? — Pai Michael sentou-se na beirada da cama. — Soube que caiu do cavalo, mas custo-me acreditar que isso tenha sido possível. Você?

— Estava exercitando Príncipe perto do lago, e ele tropeçou. Estava escuro, ele se assustou e...

— Bem, é inútil lamentar o leite derramado, não? Vocês dois estão inteiros, e isso é tudo que importa.

— E claro. Queria falar comigo sobre algo em especial, Pai?

— Bem, não... Quero dizer, nada importante. Conversaremos quando estiver melhor.

— De jeito nenhum. Sabe que não suporto a curiosidade. Acabaria enlouquecendo tentando adivinhar o assunto que o trouxe até aqui.

Rose aproximou-se da porta.

— Vou descer e preparar mais café. Aceita uma xícara, Pai Michael?

— Não, obrigado. Não vou demorar.

Olívia esperou até que Rose saísse e fechasse a porta. Então perguntou:

— É sobre o telhado? — Temia a conversa e queria acabar logo com ela. O problema era que ainda não sabia o que ia dizer.

— Não gosto da idéia de incomodá-la com isso em um momento tão delicado.

— Pelo menos sabe que estou prestando atenção. Ele riu.

— É verdade. Sempre foi uma criança ativa. Ativa? Havia sido um furacão em forma de criança!

E Pai Michael sempre recolhera os pedaços e a pusera em pé novamente.

— Para ser franca, também quero falar sobre o telhado — disse. Como poderia revelar que não teria o dinheiro para os reparos? Não. Ainda dispunha de alguns dias. Talvez pudesse participar da corrida. — Já começou a providenciar os orçamentos?

— Encontramos alguém que pode fazer o trabalho por um preço razoável. A quantia é bem menor do que eu esperava.

Oh, boas notícias, enfim! Tinha algumas economias guardadas, e talvez pusesse utilizá-las como entrada e parcelar o restante do valor.

— Quanto?

— Apenas dezoito mil dólares. Livy engoliu em seco.

— Que bom. — Jamais levantaria esse valor sem conquistar o primeiro lugar na corrida.

— O empreiteiro só dispõe de um curto período de tempo para realizar os reparos antes de começar uma nova obra, e ele só aceita pagamento à vista. Garanti ao homem que não haveria nenhum problema com relação ao pagamento. Sei que disse que teria o dinheiro, Livy, mas preciso saber se o acidente muda alguma coisa.

Era sua oportunidade de adiar os reparos, de tentar obter o valor de alguma outra forma.

— Bem... Eu...

— Olívia, serei totalmente honesto com você. Preciso saber em que situação estamos, porque se o telhado não for consertado, a saúde pública pode fechar o orfanato.

— O quê? Para onde iriam todas as crianças?

— Não sei, e as autoridades não estão preocupadas com isso. E eu seria irresponsável se não encontrasse outro local para os pequenos. O telhado não oferece mais segurança, e já tive de evacuar a ala oeste.

— Não sabia que a situação era tão crítica.

— Não estou dizendo tudo isso para pressioná-la. Só quero saber em que posição estamos. De verdade.

— Terei o dinheiro na semana que vem.

— Há um minuto não parecia tão segura.

— Bobagem. Deve ser o efeito do analgésico e da batida na cabeça.

— E eu aqui impedindo que você repouse. Trate de descansar.

— Vou tentar.

— Só mais uma coisa, Livy. Onde vai conseguir todo esse dinheiro?

Boa pergunta!

— Lamento, mas não posso revelar minhas fontes — ela respondeu rindo.

Pai Michael balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Sempre pensei que um dia superaria essa sua teimosia, mas acho que estava enganado.

— Pode estar certo disso, Pai. A teimosia faz parte da minha natureza. Preciso dela para sobreviver.

— E para atormentar os pobres seres humanos que a cercam. — Shay surgiu na porta com um par de muletas e uma sacola branca nas mãos. — Parece estar bem melhor. — Um sorriso divertido distendeu seus lábios. Deixando as muletas apoiadas na parede, ele estendeu a mão para o visitante. — Como vai? Sou Sharif Asad Al Farid. E um prazer conhecê-lo. Li coisas admiráveis sobre o trabalho que desenvolve com as crianças.

— Gostaria de poder fazer muito mais, meu jovem. Obrigado por cuidar de Livy. Sei que ela pode dar trabalho, quando quer.

— Tem razão.

— Se tiver tempo, vá visitar o orfanato. As crianças adorariam conhecer um príncipe de verdade.

Shay hesitou como se estivesse assustado.

— Farei o possível para ir conhecer a instituição.

— Ótimo. Apareça quando quiser.

Livy esperou que Pai Michael saísse para dizer:

— Não quero que vá ao orfanato.

— E acha que preciso de sua permissão?

— Tudo bem, por favor, não vá ao orfanato!

Ele deixou a sacola com os remédios sobre o criado-mudo e parou ao lado da cama.

— Por que não?

— Porque as meninas ouvem tantas tolices... Não imagina as mentiras que nos contam sobre príncipes encantados e cavaleiros valentes dispostos a lutar pela donzela em perigo. Elas não precisam de um conto de fadas materializado.

— Eu a resgatei quando estava em perigo.

— Sim, mas também foi a causa de todos os meus problemas. — E eles eram muitos. Um deles tinha o tamanho de um saco contendo dezoito mil dólares!

— Você é uma mulher difícil de entender.

— As coisas eram mais simples antes de você aparecer por aqui. Pode me dar as muletas, por favor?

— Então, é esse o tratamento que mereço? Olívia sentiu-se embaraçada.

— Desculpe. Obrigada por ter ido buscar todas essas coisas. Não devia ter se incomodado.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Você é um teste de paciência. — Respirando fundo, Sharif sentou-se na cama ao lado dela. Muito perto dela. Como se tivesse o direito de estar tão perto. — Aprecio sua força de vontade, sua determinação, seu espírito livre, mas... Bem, às vezes também odeio todas essas características. Tenho certeza de que os anos serão a melhor maneira de equipararmos nossos temperamentos.

— De que diabo está falando agora?

Sharif sorriu. Depois tocou seu rosto com um misto de carinho e posse e, lentamente, aproximou os lábios dos dela.

— Do nosso casamento, é claro.

CAPÍTULO XII

Livy encarou-o incrédula por uma fração de segundo, até sentir a pressão dos lábios sobre os dela. Então fechou os olhos. Estava sonhando novamente? Teria sido a batida forte o bastante para provocar alucinações?

Quando Sharif afastou-se, ela quase protestou.

— Sei que não está bem — ele começou. — Ontem à noite não foi o momento ideal para informá-la de minha decisão. Mas, em vista do interesse da mídia...

— Pare.

— O que foi?

— Sua decisão? Que decisão? Está me pedindo em casamento ou apenas me informando sobre uma resolução unilateral? Em outras palavras, ficou maluco?

A ira alterava os traços do rosto moreno.

— Eu lhe ofereço meu nome e minha proteção, e você me chama de insano?

— Shay! — O grito ecoou em sua cabeça provocando uma onda de dor. — Vamos com calma, está bem? Em primeiro lugar, nós não conhecemos o bastante para darmos um passo dessa importância. Em segundo lugar, não pode dizer a uma garota que vai se casar com ela. Precisa perguntar se ela quer se casar com você.

— Em Balahar...

— Não estou interessada em como as coisas são feitas por lá. Estamos no Texas. Uma mulher tem o direito de sentir-se especial em um momento como este.

Devia estar sonhando. Não podia estar vendo tristeza nos olhos dele. Não. Era evidente que não estava raciocinando. E como poderia, se estava sentada ao lado de Shay discutindo casamento?

Era hora de voltar à realidade. Ele devia sentir-se responsável por seu bem-estar de alguma forma, ou sua cultura exigia que tomasse aquela atitude por alguma razão que uma estrangeira não poderia compreender, mas o impacto de ter sido escolhida para compartilhar de sua cama, não apenas por uma noite, mas por toda a vida, era suficiente para abalar sua sanidade mental.

De repente ele relaxou, como se compreendesse algo importante.

— Ah, quer ter um anel! Safira ou rubi? Talvez prefira algo mais tradicional, como um diamante.

Olívia riu, e o som confundiu-se com o gemido de dor.

— O que está acontecendo, Shay? Não quer se casar comigo.

Sabia que a afirmação era verdadeira, mas, tola, esperava que ele a negasse. Como Shay permanecia imóvel e silencioso, Livy livrou-se das cobertas e engatinhou até o pé da cama, de onde esticou-se tentando alcançar as muletas.

Ele se levantou e bloqueou seus esforços. Não que houvesse se aproximado do alvo. A sensação de impotência a perturbava, e de repente ela não pôde mais conter a explosão.

— Saia da minha frente, seu... seu... arrogante!

Sharif segurou-a pelos ombros, temendo que ela caísse da cama no esforço inútil de alcançar as muletas.

— Pare com isso, Olívia!

A dor no tornozelo era insuportável. A cabeça latejava. As mãos queimavam seus ombros como ferros em brasa. E como se não bastasse, estava prestes a sofrer a maior de todas as humilhações: ia chorar.

— Por que age como se eu fosse um ser repugnante? O tom magoado a surpreendeu. Maior ainda foi a surpresa de erguer os olhos e ver a dor estampada nos dele. Estaria imaginando coisas?

— Você sabe que não é repugnante — murmurou, observando-o em busca de outros sinais.

Sharif soltou-a e, passando as mãos na cabeça, caminhou até a janela em um silêncio quase lúgubre.

Livy olhou para as muletas. Mesmo que pudesse alcançá-las, não teria a força e a velocidade necessárias para levantar-se. Além do mais, aonde iria?

Tinha de controlar-se. Não era uma prisioneira. Por que sentia aquela súbita necessidade de fugir? De que desejava escapar? Da realidade? Temia ter de abrir mão da fantasia? Ficar significaria esperar pelo golpe fatal que destruiria suas esperanças. A realidade tinha um jeito único de destruir sonhos.

— Shay?

Ele virou-se devagar. Por um instante encarou-a com os lábios apertados, a testa franzida e um ar pensativo, quase triste. Depois caminhou para a porta. Olívia esperava que ele saísse, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo trancar a porta.

O coração disparou antes mesmo de Sharif fitá-la com um brilho determinado nos olhos. Ele percorreu a distância que os separava em dois segundos, sorrindo ao vê-la encolher-se contra a cabeceira da cama depois de ter rastejado até lá.

— Minha cabeça está doendo — Livy murmurou ao vê-lo sentar-se a seu lado.

— Que conveniente!

— Meu tornozelo também está doendo.

Sharif abriu a sacola da farmácia, retirou dela um frasco de pílulas e encheu um copo com água da jarra que estava sobre o criado-mudo.

— Aqui — disse, derrubando dois comprimidos na palma da mão.

— O que é isso?

— Um analgésico prescrito pelo dr. Simpson. O mesmo que você tomou ontem à noite.

— Não quero nenhum remédio. — Desapontada, compreendeu que havia esperado outra reação, algo mais envolvente que um simples comprimido. — As pílulas me dão sono.

— Talvez tenha de dormir mais para melhorar sua disposição.

— Gosto de ser mal-humorada.

Sharif tentou permanecer sério, mas não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

— Isso explica por que obtém tão surpreendentes resultados.

— Pode pegar as muletas, por favor?

— Por que está tão aflita para fugir de mim? Olívia suspirou.

— Não é bem assim. Tenho tarefas a cumprir. Não posso esperar que Mickey e os outros empregados cumpram minha parte no trabalho.

Uma ruga surgiu entre as sobrancelhas do príncipe.

— Não levou minha proposta a sério?

— Casamento? — Pronunciar a palavra era o suficiente para sentir arrepios. — Por quê? Por acaso me ama?

Ele estreitou os olhos em uma reação desconfiada.

— Gosto muito de você.

— Por quê?

— Francamente? Nem eu sei.

Ela riu, apesar da seriedade do momento.

— Deve ser a cor dos seus olhos. Sempre gostei de violeta.

— Ah, agora encontrou um bom motivo para justificar um casamento!

— Sei que terá filhos saudáveis, de temperamento forte e grande determinação.

— Pensei que não quisesse ter filhos. Ontem à noite você disse...

— Olívia, não sou um homem muito paciente. Seria sua imaginação, ou ele se aproximava cada vez mais?

— E acha que esse argumento vai me convencer de alguma coisa?

A tensão em sua mandíbula sugeria que havia ido longe demais. Ao vê-lo inclinar-se em sua direção, Olívia não recuou. Não porque não sentisse medo, mas porque era quase impossível mover-se.

— Talvez este argumento seja mais forte. — Pousando uma das mãos em sua nuca, Sharif beijou-a.

O sabor da doce tentativa de persuasão a invadiu como um líquido doce e inebriante. A timidez que esperava sentir em um momento de grande intimidade não surgiu, como também não reconheceu o temor de desapontá-lo com sua inexperiência. Pelo contrário, levando o corpo para a frente, Livy pressionou os seios contra o peito musculoso até senti-lo através do tecido fino da camisola.

Ao sentir uma das mãos sobre sua coxa, ela quase se afastou. Mas, lembrando-se de que Shay queria apenas certificar-se de que não se apoiaria em seu tornozelo ferido, relaxou e entregou-se ao beijo sem reservas ou falsos pudores. O contato foi se tornando mais e mais íntimo, aumentando o calor e a tensão do momento. Oh, sim, queria prolongar a experiência, talvez até a eternidade, como ele mesmo sugerira.

Olívia baniu da mente o pensamento perigoso. Não foi difícil, levando em conta a dificuldade que tinha para raciocinar. Os lábios de Shay estavam em seu pescoço, descendo lentamente na direção de um seio, e quanto ele sugou o mamilo túrgido através do tecido da camisola, Livy teve medo de desfalecer de prazer e espanto.

O calor que brotava de seu ventre espalhava-se em todas as direções. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo, mas não queria que aquilo acabasse. Segurando os ombros de Shay, conteve o fôlego e esperou que ele transferisse sua atenção para o outro seio.

Quando alguém bateu na porta, Olívia quase não ouviu. E não teria ouvido se Shay não houvesse levantando a cabeça em uma resposta brusca e assustada. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, e os lábios úmidos e vermelhos eram a imagem da tentação.

— Só um momento — ele disse. A voz soou rouca, baixa. Notando como os seios de Olívia podiam ser vistos nitidamente através da camisola molhada, puxou o cobertor de forma a cobri-la até a altura do queixo.

Depois levantou-se devagar e ajeitou a calça. Livy notou o volume pressionado contra o zíper e sentiu o coração bater mais depressa, quase como se quisesse saltar do peito. Tentou engolir, mas tinha a boca tão seca que a missão tornou-se impossível. Uma nova onda de calor brotou de seu ventre.

Sharif ergueu a cabeça e encarou-a com orgulho. Havia um desejo tão intenso em seus olhos que, envergonhada, ela reconheceu o ímpeto de puxá-lo de volta à cama.

— Esse assunto ainda não está encerrado — Shay informou enquanto se dirigia à porta.

Incapaz de formular uma única resposta coerente, Olívia o viu hesitar por um instante antes de atender ao chamado.

Mickey estava parado no corredor com o chapéu entre as mãos, e o sorriso que iluminava seu rosto desapareceu diante da visão inesperada do príncipe. Desconfiado, o caubói olhou para Olívia.

— Só vim saber como está passando, mas posso voltar mais tarde.

— Não... — Por que falava com aquela voz rouca? — Não, tudo bem. Agora que tenho minhas muletas, voltarei para o alojamento ainda hoje, talvez no final da tarde. Sinto falta das nossas conversas, do jogo de cartas e das brincadeiras.

Sharif ergueu uma sobrancelha, sinal de que não aprovava sua decisão de voltar ao alojamento. Azar dele.

Olívia notou a fina camada de saliva sobre o lábio superior do príncipe. Sentindo os mamilos enrijecidos pela lembrança de onde aquela boca estivera pouco antes, apertou o cobertor contra o corpo. Talvez não tivesse tanta pressa de voltar ao próprio quarto, afinal.

— Bem, se vai voltar ainda hoje, acho que vou deixar a visita para mais tarde — Mickey decidiu encabulado.

— O quê? Oh, sim, a visita... Mais tarde.

A curiosidade no rosto do caubói transformou-se em suspeita, e ele lançou um olhar ressentido na direção do sheik antes de deixar o quarto.

A culpa era toda sua. Estava tão nervosa que não conseguia pensar ou falar, e acabara deixando de dar a devida atenção a um amigo. Recostando-se contra a cabeceira da cama, ela soltou o cobertor e suspirou.

Shay trancou a porta novamente, e a tensão retornou com força redobrada. Vê-lo caminhando para a cama com os olhos fixos nos seus era o suficiente para renovar a onda de calor que a deixara aturdida e úmida em locais inconfessáveis.

— Como acabamos de perceber, temos mais um motivo para nos casar imediatamente. Tenho certeza de que ele não é o único a estar especulando sobre nosso relacionamento.

Ele... quem?

— Refere-se a Mickey?

Sharif deitou-se ao lado dela na cama como se o gesto fosse natural. Como se o houvesse executado centenas de vezes antes. O que devia ter acontecido... com outras mulheres.

— Parece indiferente — disse. — Pensei que sua reputação fosse importante.

— E claro que me importo com minha reputação. Só não sabia sobre o que estava falando. — E ainda não tinha certeza de entendê-lo completamente. — Quer se casar comigo para salvar minha reputação?

Sharif parecia surpreso.

— Gostaria de poder dizer que sim, mas não estaria sendo honesto. — O príncipe segurou a mão dela e levou-a ao lábio para um beijo. — É claro que me agrada saber que o casamento vai resolver também esse seu problema, mas não sou tão altruísta.

Ainda não compreendia aonde Shay queria chegar com toda aquela conversa, mas começava a sentir-se capaz de interpretar o olhar que ele lançava em sua direção. Ou melhor, podia interpretar o arrepio causado por aquele olhar.

O príncipe soltou sua mão e deslizou os dedos por seu braço até pousá-los em sua nuca. Quando ele a puxou de encontro ao rosto, Olívia sentiu o ar frio do quarto em contato com o tecido molhado colado à pele sensível dos seios. Em uma reação instintiva mais antiga que o mundo, entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que a língua de Shay desvendasse seus segredos. Colando o corpo ao dele, esperou sentir os seios acariciados mais uma vez, uma reação ousada que ia além de todas as tentativas de compreensão.

Ao ouvir um gemido rouco misturando-se aos ruídos aflitos que fazia, Olívia tocou o rosto moreno e quase acreditou que era importante para aquele homem, que o amor era sua verdadeira motivação. Shay devia sentir alguma coisa, ou então não poderia beijá-la daquela maneira.

Odiava ser tão ignorante sobre os homens. Trabalhava com eles o tempo todo, mas não sabia nada sobre sexo e intimidade. Ser criada por Pai Michael havia deixado perguntas demais sem respostas. Não desconfiara de nada até que seu corpo passara a ter aquelas estranhas reações.

Shay abraçou-a, e a pressão do peito musculoso contra seus seios alimentou o incêndio que a consumia, e ela começou a mover o corpo em uma súplica silenciosa que não poderia traduzir em palavras.

— Existem mil maneiras de satisfazer uma mulher — Shay murmurou em seu ouvido. — Quer conhecer uma delas?

— Eu... não sei do que está falando.

A resposta teve o poder de paralisá-lo. Depois de um instante de hesitação, Sharif encarou-a com uma expressão estranha, uma mistura de incredulidade e fascínio que logo deu lugar à paixão, ao mais voraz e devastador desejo. Devagar, ele abaixou o decote da camisola até desnudar seus seios. O contato dos dedos com um mamilo claro e tentador arrancou um gemido da garganta de Livy.

— Shhh... Relaxe.

— O que está fazendo? — Era difícil falar enquanto ele apertava seu mamilo entre os dedos. — Shay?

— Quero mostrar como somos bons quando estamos juntos — ele respondeu num sussurro sedutor, inclinando a cabeça para deslizar a língua pelo mamilo enrijecido. Sem aviso prévio, envolveu-o com os lábios e sugou-o.

Olívia pressionou as costas contra o colchão, fechou os olhos e agarrou o lençol em uma tentativa desesperada de preservar a lucidez. O calor pulsava por suas veias convergindo para um ponto em particular.

De repente o casamento não parecia tão fora de questão. Se Shay era capaz de fazê-la sentir aquelas coisas, algo devia estar certo. Devia haver alguma conexão entre eles.

Shay continuava acariciando seu corpo com as mãos, os lábios e a língua.

— Oh, eu...

— Shh... Fique quieta. Deixe-me amá-la.

Era como se o tempo houvesse parado. Amor? O que ele queria dizer? Não conseguia pensar. Tudo seria mais fácil se acreditasse nessa remota possibilidade. O casamento com Shay resolveria todos os problemas, e ainda se sentiria amada, mesmo que fosse apenas por obra de sua imaginação. Precisava acreditar... Sua reputação estaria salva, o telhado do orfanato seria consertado, e ainda poderia colaborar oferecendo muitas outras coisas às crianças.

Melhor do que tudo, acordaria ao lado daquele homem todos os dias, sentindo as mãos dele em sua pele e beijando sua boca até saciar aquela incrível fome de paixão e prazer que nem havia notado em si mesma antes de conhecê-lo.

— Há algo que precisa saber — disse.

Ele deslizou a mão por sua coxa até alcançar o centro de sua feminilidade. Em pânico, Olívia apertou os joelhos de forma a impedir o contato.

Sharif manteve a mão sobre o triângulo tentador e encarou-a.

— Estou tentando lhe dizer algo, Shay.

Os lábios cobriram os dela de forma a silenciá-la. Quando os dedos encontraram novamente aquela parte tão íntima de seu corpo, Livy nem tentou resistir. A carícia erótica arrancava gemidos de sua garganta e fazia seu corpo contorcer-se como se o cérebro houvesse perdido o controle da situação.

— Oh... ah... ah... — Os dedos mergulharam mais fundo, e ela passou a mover o quadril em uma resposta automática. — Shay... Shay... — Cobrindo a boca com a mão fechada, sufocou um grito que certamente seria ouvido por todos que estivessem na casa.

De repente ele parou, como se hesitasse, mas Livy moveu novamente o quadril de forma a recuperar o contato. Sharif resmungou alguma coisa em árabe e passou a acariciá-la de maneira diferente, provocando uma onda de sensações incontroláveis que aos poucos foi ganhando força e dominando todo seu corpo. Era como um terremoto se aproximando, se aproximando...

A explosão foi espantosa. Quente. Espasmos sucessivos a sacudiam a partir do ponto mais íntimo de sua feminilidade, provocando um alívio que era ao mesmo tempo saciedade e desejo, doçura e aflição. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos e corriam pelo rosto. 0 coração batia tão forte que temia vê-lo saltar do peito.

O beijo de Shay foi como um sonho. Abraçando-o, ela correspondeu com toda a força de sua alma, entregando-se completamente naquele beijo.

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la, havia um brilho triunfante em seus olhos.

— Você é virgem. Livy assentiu.

— Era o que eu estava tentando dizer antes de... antes de perder o controle.

Sharif sorriu satisfeito.

— Você vai ser uma excelente primeira esposa.

CAPÍTULO XIII

Um cobertor ensopado e gelado não teria surtido efeito mais rápido. Olívia empurrou a mão dele para longe e tentou sentar-se. Talvez houvesse entendido mal. Talvez ele estivesse brincando.

— Primeira esposa?

Sharif piscou como se saísse de um transe. Depois passou a mão na cabeça e encarou-a.

— Sim.

— Já está planejando nosso divórcio? — Tentou rir, mas sabia que o som era patético.

— É claro que não. Você será sempre minha esposa. Independente de quantas eu venha a desposar. Ser a primeira é uma honra que só caberá a você.

— Mas... Ora, seu... seu... canalha!

— Olívia, o que está fazendo?

Sharif tentou impedir que ela engatinhasse pela cama, mas foi inútil.

— Não toque em mim! — O tornozelo doía muito. Tentou estender a mão e o corpo para alcançar as muletas, mas quase caiu. Com as ponta do dedos, empurrou uma dela e o par despencou na direção da cama.

Com dificuldade, Livy conseguiu equilibrar-se sobre os apoios. Sabia que a camisola exibia boa parte das pernas, mas, que diferença fazia? Depois de como se humilhara permitindo que ele a tocasse daquela maneira... Primeira esposa! O homem podia ter quantas mulheres quisesse!

— Olívia, por favor! — Shay colocou-se entre ela e a porta. — Compreendo que esteja zangada. Devia ter explicado como nossa cultura permite...

— Não estou interessada em sua cultura. Saia da minha frente.

— Olívia...

— Saia!

Resignado, Sharif abriu a porta e permitiu que ela deixasse o quarto. Apreensivo, notou que ela tinha dificuldades para percorrer o corredor, uma vez que ainda não estava familiarizada com as muletas. Descer a escada com um mínimo de segurança seria impossível, mas sabia que sua assistência não seria bem-vinda. Esperava que ela tivesse o bom senso de esperar por alguém para descer.

Não tinha escolha. Os aposentos do pai ficavam do outro lado do corredor, e ele foi bater na porta sem muita esperança de ainda encontrá-lo ali. Para sua surpresa, o próprio rei Zak o atendeu. Sharif viu Rose sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da janela.

Uma onda de emoção o invadiu, e por um momento ele esqueceu o motivo que o levara até ali. O que Rose fazia no quarto de seu pai?

— Quer falar comigo, Sharif?

— Eu... preciso de ajuda. Olívia está tentando descer a escada sozinha, e temo que ela sofra novos ferimentos.

Rose levantou-se de um salto.

Zakariyya o encarou com ar de censura antes de sair do quarto.

— Por que permitiu que ela tentasse tal temeridade?

Felizmente, seu pai não esperou pela resposta e correu a socorrer Olívia. Rose ameaçou segui-lo, mas parou ao lado do filho.

— O que aconteceu entre vocês?

— Aparentemente, ela não deseja ser minha esposa.

— Só isso?

— E ainda pergunta? Quando meu pai a fez rainha, não se sentiu honrada?

— Foi isso que fez, Sharif? Pediu a Olívia para ser sua rainha?

Ele a encarou por um instante com a firmeza e a arrogância de um príncipe herdeiro, mas Rose não desviou o olhar e não demonstrou insegurança.

— Olívia precisa de sua ajuda — ele anunciou antes de virar-se e voltar para o quarto.

A raiva e o ressentimento o devoravam. Não estava fazendo o que julgava correto oferecendo casamento? Como sua esposa, Olívia teria tudo. Dinheiro, luxo, roupas, cavalos...

Ele bateu a porta com violência e olhou para as malas que o criado deixara em um canto do aposento. Não tinha mais motivos para permanecer no rancho. Havia conhecido Rose e os irmãos. Eles eram sua família e teria grande alegria em reencontrá-los no futuro. Mas não no Texas. Não onde pudesse ver também Olívia. Não onde pudesse ser atormentado por aqueles olhos cor de violeta.

Sabia que a magoara. Sabia como e porquê. Mas o conhecimento era de pouca utilidade. Covarde, deixara o medo induzi-lo a desvalorizar a proposta, porque aquela mulher despertava fraquezas que não queria sentir. Casamento e compromisso nunca o preocuparam tanto quanto nos últimos dias.

A idéia era absurda. Olívia era uma plebéia, uma trabalhadora braçal, uma mulher cujas maneiras e roupas não condiziam com a posição que esperava que ocupasse. Mesmo assim, apesar de todos os argumentos em contrário, sentia-se fascinado por seu espírito livre, por sua força de vontade, por sua personalidade forte e marcante. Ela era uma pessoa que comandava o próprio destino, que não se deixava dominar pelo passado.

Sharif suspirou com desgosto. Embora as leis de seu país permitissem que tomasse mais de uma esposa, nunca havia considerado mais de um casamento. Como o rei Zak e seu pai, Ibrahim, teria apenas uma esposa. A influência ocidental alterara o costume havia décadas.

As batidas na porta interromperam a reflexão. Sharif foi abrir ansioso por notícias de Olívia. Queria ter certeza de que ela chegara em segurança ao quarto modesto no alojamento. O rei Zak e Rose esperavam do lado de fora. Havia recriminação e curiosidade em seus rostos, e o príncipe virou-se sem dizer nada, dirigindo-se à bandeja de bebidas deixada sobre a mesa de canto. Sabia que eles o seguiriam.

— Não acha que é cedo demais? — O rei olhou para o copo de uísque que o filho segurava.

— Quer um também?

— Eu quero. — A resposta de Rose surpreendeu os dois homens. — Afogar as mágoas parece ser uma boa idéia, apesar de ainda não ser nem meio-dia. Finalmente conheço meu filho caçula, e sou forçada a reconhecer que ele é um canalha.

Sharif quase engasgou com a bebida. Até o rei encarou-a com evidente espanto. Devia estar desapontado, provavelmente furioso por descobrir essa nova faceta de sua personalidade.

Era quase uma vergonha. Estava começando a gostar daquela mulher, mas sabia que o pai jamais toleraria tal insolência.

Depois de uma pausa constrangida, o rei tossiu como se quisesse chamar a atenção.

— Sua mãe está certa. Você tem se comportado como um canalha nesses últimos dias.

Ressentido por vê-lo apoiar a atitude daquela que o criticava, Sharif encarou-o com um misto de dor e reprovação. Depois dirigiu-se à janela e, enquanto bebia um gole de uísque, afastou as cortinas. Não havia nem sinal de Olívia em parte alguma.

— Alguém a ajudou a chegar ao alojamento?

— Tem certeza de que se importa? — A pergunta de Rose era mais uma forma de censurá-lo. — Alex levou-a.

— Ela não deveria ser deixada sozinha.

— Tem razão. E peço desculpas por ter estar sendo injusta. — Ela se sentou na cadeira mais próxima da janela e cruzou as pernas. — Adoraria ouvir sua versão sobre os fatos.

Sharif engoliu em seco. Seria humilhante ter de explicar toda a história que acabara por criar aquela situação tão delicada. Por outro lado, não devia satisfações a ninguém. Rose só estava tentando irritá-lo.

— Sim, também gostaria de ouvi-lo — anunciou o rei.

Sharif comprimiu os lábios e encarou os traidores.

— Ofereci àquela mulher meu nome e minha proteção. Ela devia estar honrada.

— É claro. — Rose respirou fundo. — Bem, digamos que ela aceitasse sua proposta mas o prevenisse sobre sua intenção de continuar encontrando Mickey, por exemplo. Oh, você seria sempre o número um! Ficaria honrado?

Mickey? O caubói?

— Ela está envolvida com aquele...

— Cuidado — Rose o preveniu. — Eu estava apenas criando uma hipótese. De qualquer maneira, é bom ver que sente ao menos um pouco de ciúme de Livy.

— Sua análise não tem fundamento. Minha proposta tem base em uma tradição rica em...

— Sharif, agora chega — o rei cortou com impaciência. — Nós dois sabemos que não está sendo verdadeiro. A velha tradição da poligamia foi abandonada há décadas. Do que tem medo?

— Medo? — A reação imediata e intensa do príncipe foi mais eloqüente que uma confissão. — Que absurdo! — Ele foi deixar o copo sobre a bandeja. Não tinha a intenção de ficar e continuar ouvindo mais absurdos.

— Ah, vejo que toquei num ponto crucial. Não podia ceder ao impulso de desafiar o pai.

— Especulem quanto quiserem. Tenho coisas para resolver.

— Espere! Este não é o momento de dar as costas aos fatos. Você magoou aquela jovem, meu filho, e nem todas as negativas do mundo poderão me convencer de que não se importa com ela.

Sharif ficou em silêncio, os olhos fixos em um ponto da parede. Não era possível que houvesse desenvolvido sentimentos por Olívia em tão pouco tempo. Estivera envolvido com muitas outras mulheres, todas mais adequadas e compatíveis com sua posição, mas nunca sequer pensara na possibilidade de casar-se com uma delas. No entanto, por mais que tentasse racionalizar a confusão emocional em que se encontrava, as palavras do pai faziam sentido. Gostava de Olivia. Mas havia deixado o orgulho sobrepujar a sensatez.

— Conhecia Ibrahim havia uma semana quando aceitei seu pedido de casamento — Rose contou com tom doce, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. — Não tinha a menor dúvida de que havíamos nascido um para o outro. Ainda sinto saudade...

— Ouça seu coração, meu filho. Há uma razão para ter pedido Olívia Smith em casamento. Talvez sua alma aceite o que a mente se recusa a reconhecer.

Sharif fechou os olhos. Era como se ele houvesse caído e batido a cabeça. Estaria sonhando? Os eventos das últimas doze horas não faziam sentido algum. Nem mesmo sua proposta. E o rei nunca o incentivara a considerar um casamento antes. Havia sido a rainha Nadirah quem insistira na necessidade de uma boa união conjugal para domar seu espírito rebelde. Mas o rei Zak nunca a apoiara nesse sentido.

Embora nunca houvesse considerado manter um harém, a idéia de comprometer-se com uma mulher para o resto da vida era quase inconcebível. Ficaria entediado? A responsabilidade de comandar uma família não seria sufocante?

De repente lembrou-se dos olhos de Olívia, de seu sorriso contagiante, e tudo pareceu muito mais simples. Olívia o ajudara a entender sua relação com Rose e mostrara a ele o valor da gratidão. E tudo que fizera fora recompensá-la com sofrimento e mágoas.

Sharif balançou a cabeça diante da ironia de sua miserável condição. Viver longe de Olívia era inconcebível. Por outro lado, o casamento era uma solução definitiva demais. Talvez pudessem chegar a um acordo.

— Preciso falar com ela — disse, os olhos buscando os de Rose. Gostava dela. Sabia que ela não concordaria com todas as suas idéias, mas também tinha certeza de que ela estaria sempre a seu lado, pronta para ampará-lo, caso fosse necessário. Saber disso o enchia de coragem e ânimo. Num impulso, aproximou-se da mulher de quem herdara a vida e tomou suas mãos. — Obrigado por tudo — disse antes de beijá-las. — Minha mãe.

As palavras ainda soavam estranhas. Sentia-se desleal por pronunciá-las, mas sabia que a mulher generosa e doce que o criara ficaria emocionada com as lágrimas que cintilavam nos olhos de Rose. A rainha Nadirah teria esperado que honrasse aquela que lhe dera a vida e, egoísta, usara sua memória como um escudo para manter-se distante da mãe.

A aceitação total e incondicional surgiria aos poucos, mas estava disposto a dar o primeiro passo. E Rose, composta como a rainha que fora um dia, sorriu com delicadeza e graça.

— Não precisa me agradecer — disse.

Sharif olhou para o pai e viu a aprovação e o orgulho estampados em seu rosto.

— Diga-me, pai, por que se envolveu nessa questão? Não me lembro de termos discutido outras mulheres antes, e você nem conhece Olívia!

— É verdade, mal a conheço. Mas há algo de que tenho certeza, meu filho. Nos últimos dias você finalmente tornou-se um homem.

Livy raramente dizia palavrões, mas cada vez que tentava montar Príncipe, uma enxurrada de termos horrendos brotava de sua boca. Apoiada na porta da baia e nas muletas, ela sentia o suor escorrendo pelas costas. A cabeça ameaçava explodir, e sentia o tornozelo latejando.

— Ainda temos três dias, garotão — ela disse ao cavalo. — Até lá meu tornozelo estará perfeito, e então mostraremos a todos que não há no universo cavalo melhor ou mais veloz do que você.

Sabia que estava dizendo a verdade. Príncipe era mesmo o melhor. Mas tinha o horrível pressentimento de que não seria ela a provar tal fato. Olhar para o tornozelo inchado e azulado a enchia de pavor. Como aquilo pudera acontecer antes da corrida? Havia tentado de tudo e se esforçado ao máximo, mas era impossível montar.

Impossível? Talvez devesse tentar mais uma vez. A última...

Determinada, posicionou a muleta de forma a usá-la no lugar da perna esquerda. Tentou apoiar o peso do corpo sobre o outro pé, mas a muleta escorregou e caiu contra a parede da baia. Príncipe assustou-se com o barulho, e ela se desviou a tempo de evitar o coice. Incapaz de manter o equilíbrio, Livy caiu no chão coberto de palha.

Lágrimas de dor e raiva brotaram de seus olhos. Furiosa, esmurrou o solo como se assim pudesse resolver todos os problemas. Depois respirou fundo e, devagar, rastejou até apoiar as costas na parede e afastar-se dos cascos de Príncipe. Não fazia parte de sua natureza desistir tão facilmente, mas o que poderia fazer, se não sabia nem como poderia pôr-se em pé?

Maldito Shay! A culpa era toda dele!

Primeira esposa!

A humilhação superou a dor no tornozelo. O problema era que não conseguia esquecer o beijo, a maneira como ele a tocara e despertara seu corpo. Sentira-se tão feminina e perfeita em seus braços, que por alguns momentos julgara ter trocado a terra pelo paraíso.

Pior, sentira-se amada. E era a única culpada por isso.

Devia saber que um homem como Shay jamais se sentiria atraído por uma mulher como ela. O que tinha a oferecer? Por que ele a quereria, se nem seus pais a quiseram?

Olívia fechou os olhos. O pensamento inútil deixou-a ainda mais furiosa. Nunca se sentira rejeitada ou diminuída por ter nascido de pessoas cujos recursos não haviam sido suficientes para mantê-la. Outras crianças no orfanato sentiam-se abandonadas, indignas de amor e carinho, mas ela sempre havia tentado não tomar a situação como uma escolha pessoal. Pai Michael a fizera entender que nem sempre as coisas são como planejamos ou esperamos que sejam.

E agora teria de desapontá-lo. Mais deprimente ainda, teria de assistir ao fechamento do orfanato.

De jeito nenhum! Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Pai Michael devotara toda a vida às crianças e ao St. Mary. Para onde iria?

Pressionando as costas contra a parede, tentou levantar-se devagar. Farpas da madeira envelhecida penetravam pelo tecido da camisa e em sua pele. O suor banhava suas costas e os braços, mas nem todo o esforço que fazia servia para colocá-la em pé.

— Sabia que a encontraria aqui.

Ao ouvir a voz cáustica de Shay, Livy rangeu os dentes e levantou a cabeça. No lugar da ira que esperava ver havia apenas medo, e ele a examinava como se quisesse ter certeza de que estava bem. A fúria que até então queimara seu coração perdeu forças, mas não desapareceu por completo.

— Vá embora.

— Precisa de ajuda para levantar-se?

— Não. Por que não vai procurar alianças de casamento? Há uma excelente loja de departamentos na cidade vizinha. Talvez encontre um pacote econômico. Meia dúzia de alianças e convites de graça!

— Olívia, lamento sinceramente se...

— Não quero ouvir nada! Não precisa dizer nada. — Tentou levantar-se, mas a dor obrigou-a a permanecer onde estava. — Sabia que não estava falando sério.

Shay encarou-a incrédulo por um instante, antes de assumir uma expressão neutra.

— É claro — disse. — Gostaria de ajudá-la a voltar para o quarto. Não há nada que possa fazer por aqui.

Se havia notado a sela que um dos peões colocara em Príncipe, Sharif não disse nada. Sério, recolheu a muleta caída e estendeu a mão para Olívia.

— Já disse que não preciso de ajuda. — Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito em uma atitude teimosa e irracional. — Se não se importa, quero ficar sozinha com Príncipe.

— Oh, mas eu me importo.

Antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele se abaixou e tomou-a nos braços.

Pressionada contra o peito musculoso, Livy não conseguiu deter a enxurrada de recordações. Devia estar envergonhada e zangada, mas tudo que sentia era aquele mesmo calor que havia experimentado quando ele a beijara. Como se todas as coisas estivessem em seus devidos lugares.

Mas não estavam. O tornozelo não ficaria curado até o dia da corrida e, sem um novo teto, o orfanato seria fechado. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

— Em que está pensando? — Shay sussurrou.

A boca perto de seu ouvido provocava sensações deliciosas e assustadoras.

Olívia sufocou um soluço desesperado.

— Em quanto o odeio.

CAPÍTULO XIV

Olívia estava cansada, abalada e confusa pelo efeito dos analgésicos. Sharif decidiu que só podia ser isso. Ainda não sabia ao certo o que sentia por ela, mas não suportava mais testemunhar seu sofrimento. Tomaria providências para que ninguém a ajudasse a participar da corrida.

Notara a sela em Príncipe. Sabia que ela não poderia ter conseguido a façanha sozinha. Mas Olívia não montaria, nem que tivesse de vigiá-la vinte e quatro horas por dia.

— Odeie-me quanto quiser. O médico deixou instruções claras, e você vai acatá-las. Portanto, vai voltar agora mesmo para a casa dos Coleman.

— Vá para o inferno.

— Talvez depois de deixá-la no quarto aos cuidados de Rose e Vi.

— Qual é o problema? Aposto que tem coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ficar me seguindo. Ponha-me no chão e...

— Só quando chegarmos ao quarto. Ela suspirou.

— Sei reconhecer quando não tenho escolha. Se tenho de voltar à cama para livrar-me de você, que seja. Mas faço questão de voltar andando. E ficarei no alojamento, em meu quarto.

Sharif parou e fitou-a como se estivesse refletindo. Depois de alguns instantes, ele a colocou no chão e ajudou-a a posicionar as muletas. Podia ver o suor que brotava de sua testa como resultado do esforço, mas sabia que Olívia precisava reafirmar sua independência para sentir-se melhor. E tinha o dever moral de ajudá-la nessa empreitada.

— Obrigada — ela resmungou. Depois partiu na direção do alojamento.

Sharif esperou até ter certeza de que Olívia não retornaria ao estábulo. Ao vê-la entrar no alojamento sem olhar para trás, voltou sozinho ao galpão onde ficavam os cavalos. Príncipe não podia permanecer selado, e embora soubesse que Olívia pediria a ajuda de alguém nesse sentido, queria cuidar da tarefa sozinho.

Repetindo os movimentos que vira os criados do palácio executarem tantas vezes, removeu a sela do animal e sentiu-se tolo por não ter tentado antes. Era tão simples! O comentário de Alex sobre a necessidade de fazer as coisas sozinho o tocara profundamente. Não tinha nenhuma habilidade prática, porque até então nunca precisara delas. Todos os seus desejos haviam sido atendidos de imediato por criados bem treinados.

Talvez fosse esse o motivo da atração que sentia por Olívia. Ela não demonstrava o menor interesse por seu título, por sua riqueza... por sua pessoa. Lembrou-se de como ela reagira em seus braços naquela manhã e sorriu. Pensando bem, talvez ela tivesse algum interesse, afinal.

O sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios, e ele se apoiou na parede da baia, abalado pela súbita descoberta. Olívia só se interessava por ele como homem. Não queria suas posses ou seu poder. Não desejava o luxo do palácio nem a ostentação dos carros velozes que dirigia. Nada disso tinha importância para ela. Para Olívia, o que importava era saber se era um homem honrado, um bom filho, e se um dia seria um bom pai.

Era surpreendente, mas queria muito atender a todas essas expectativas.

Livy desistiu de esperar e tomou o analgésico. Estava deitada havia uma hora, e o tornozelo continuava latejando. Era inútil insistir. Precisava livrar-se da dor para pensar com clareza, e não dispunha de muito tempo. Como única esperança para o orfanato, tinha de encontrar uma solução e impedir que todas aquelas crianças fossem postas na rua.

O que poderia fazer? Pedir ajuda aos Coleman?

Não. Eles já contribuíam muito com o orfanato. Esse era seu problema. Nunca contara com a ajuda de ninguém para resolver seus problemas, e não estava disposta a mudar. Além do mais, dispunha de outro recurso.

Antes que perdesse a coragem, ela se levantou com a ajuda das muletas para ir usar o telefone da sala do alojamento. Quando abriu a porta do quarto, Shay estava do outro lado com o punho erguido para bater.

A surpresa de vê-lo ali quase a derrubou das muletas, mas ela se equilibrou e encarou-o com firmeza.

— O que quer aqui?

— Vai a algum lugar?

— Ao baile.

— Se estivesse na casa dos Coleman, não precisaria sair da cama por nada. Teria alguém para fazer tudo por você.

— Inclusive ir ao banheiro? Sharif suspirou impaciente.

— Estarei esperando bem aqui — avisou.

— Qual é o problema? Vocês, ricos, não têm nada para fazer?

— Prefere que eu a acompanhe?

— Ah, cale a boca! — Ela recuou um passo e fechou a porta.

A expressão de surpresa no rosto de Shay um instante antes de vê-la desaparecer do outro lado serviu para animá-la, mas não muito. Afinal, sua presença a obrigaria a adiar a desagradável tarefa de ligar para Cord Brannigan.

Olívia estava tramando alguma coisa, Sharif pensou enquanto andava pela sala do alojamento, tentando encontrar algo para ler. Precisava ocupar o tempo e distrair-se. Talvez ela quisesse apenas ir ao banheiro ou comer alguma coisa, mas por que se mostrara tão culpada ao vê-lo? E por que se trancara no quarto?

De posse de uma revista sobre cavalos árabes, acomodou-se no sofá disposto a ficar ali até que os peões encerrassem o expediente e voltassem para seus aposentos. Não a deixaria sozinha de maneira nenhuma.

Havia lido menos de uma página quando ouviu o som de uma porta se abrindo no corredor interno. Imóvel, reconheceu o ruído das muletas sobre o piso de madeira e esperou vê-la surgindo na porta, mas o som parou antes de alcançá-lo. Depois de alguns segundos ouviu a voz de Olívia e compreendeu que ela falava ao telefone. Pensou em anunciar sua presença, talvez sair para preservar sua privacidade, mas quando escutou o nome de Príncipe e uma soma em dólares, esqueceu o cavalheirismo e prestou atenção ao que podia ouvir da conversa.

Mas não havia muito mais a ouvir. Instantes depois a ligação foi encerrada e ela voltou ao quarto. Qual seria sua intenção? Pagar alguém para participar da corrida? Para ajudá-la a correr?

Sharif pensou em questioná-la diretamente, mas decidiu que seria inútil. Precisava de um plano para mantê-la segura até que a corrida terminasse, e tinha uma boa idéia do que devia fazer.

Olívia caminhava para o estábulo com o auxílio das muletas e tentava ignorar a beleza do dia claro e ensolarado. Não era justo! Como o sol podia brilhar, se o coração pesava como uma pedra em seu peito? Assim que entrou no galpão e viu Príncipe na baia, ela não pôde conter as lágrimas. Como poderia enfrentar cada dia sem tê-lo por perto?

Se não conseguisse o dinheiro para o orfanato, não teria coragem para continuar vivendo. A decisão estava tomada.

Respirando fundo, continuou caminhando na direção da baia, mas parou ao ouvir vozes abafadas. E soluços.

Uma das vozes pertencia a Randy Coleman, e ele parecia estar no final do último corredor do estábulo. Livy não conseguia identificar a outra pessoa, mas sabia que os sussurros pertenciam a uma mulher. Temendo descobrir que a voz era de Savannah, o que causaria um grande constrangimento a todos, ela se escondeu na baia mais próxima e ficou quieta, esperando que o casal saísse antes de dizer algo mais comprometedor.

Por outro lado, não acreditava que Randy fosse capaz de um gesto tão reprovável. Sempre havia admirado o relacionamento dele com a esposa, e em alguns momentos chegara a sonhar com um casamento como o dos Coleman. Mas, nos últimos dias, Randy agia de maneira muito estranha.

A voz dele soou mais próxima.

— Espere, não vá. Está bem, vou lhe contar o que está acontecendo. Devia ser uma surpresa, mas não suporto mais ver você sofrendo por algo que nem existe.

— Que tipo de surpresa?

Livy reconheceu a voz de Vi e suspirou aliviada.

— Estou organizando uma festa para comemorar seu aniversário.

— Meu aniversário? Mas... vou completar cinqüenta anos!

— E isso a incomoda? Por que, se a cada ano fica mais linda? As outras mulheres do mundo devem se preocupar com a idade, mas você?...

Livy soluçou, mas a voz soou menos angustiada.

— Tem passado tanto tempo com Savannah que... Oh, ela é tão linda, tão jovem!

— E também é uma promotora de eventos.

— Uma... o quê?

— Não creio que tenha pensado que podia haver algo entre mim e Savannah! Vi, você me conhece tão bem!

— Oh, Randy! Está mesmo organizando uma festa para mim?

— E para Jéssica. Convidei toda a cidade e mais algumas pessoas das cidades vizinhas.

— Que maravilha! Agora todos saberão que estou completando meio século de vida! Por que não fazemos uma festa apenas para Jess? Vinte e cinco anos ainda representam um bom motivo para comemorar.

— De jeito nenhum. Quero homenagear as duas mulheres da minha vida.

— Jéssica sabe sobre a festa?

— Está brincando? Ela tem estado ocupada demais brigando com Nick para perceber qualquer outra coisa.

— Acha que devíamos estar preocupados com aqueles dois?

— Por causa das brigas? Não. Por outro lado, talvez tenhamos de gastar um bom dinheiro em breve com o casamento.

— Estou falando sério, Randy! Ficaria mais tranqüila se eles se entendessem melhor. De fato, não me importaria de tê-lo como genro.

Eles estavam saindo do estábulo, e Olívia ficou quieta até ter certeza de que não poderiam vê-la. Então levantou-se e, olhando por cima da porta da baia, viu o casal sair de mãos dadas.

Sentia-se culpada por ter ouvido uma conversa tão particular, mas não imaginara que o assunto fosse aquele. Além do mais, o que poderia ter feito? Não queria contar a ninguém que decidira vender Príncipe. Nem sequer conseguia suportar essa idéia! De repente, imaginar Pai Michael e as crianças na calçada do orfanato, acompanhando a desocupação sob uma chuva fria e torrencial, já não tinha o mesmo impacto de antes, quando criara a imagem em uma tentativa desesperada de manter sua decisão.

Era tarde demais para chorar. Cord Brannigan chegaria em uma hora. Não dispunha de muito tempo para despedir-se de seu melhor amigo.

Sharif sabia que ela estava procurando encrenca. Por isso permanecera em silêncio ao vê-la deixar o alojamento. Assim poderia segui-la até o estábulo e descobrir quais eram suas verdadeiras intenções. A maneira como Olívia se escondera dos Coleman confirmara suas suspeitas. Agora tinha certeza de que aquela maluca ainda não desistira da idéia de participar da corrida.

Não permitiria que ela cometesse tamanha tolice. De jeito nenhum. Mesmo que tivesse de empregar métodos reprováveis.

Ainda se surpreendia quando pensava no que estava prestes a fazer. Olhou para o relógio. Ornar devia ter tudo pronto. Sem saber, Rose também havia colaborado para o funcionamento do plano. De qualquer maneira, tinha um pressentimento de que ela o ajudaria mesmo que conhecesse suas intenções.

De onde estava escondido, viu os Coleman deixando o estábulo e voltando para casa. Não havia mais ninguém por perto. Todos os empregados estavam cuidando de suas obrigações. Por isso Olívia escolhera aquele momento do dia para entrar em ação.

O que o intrigava era o fato de ninguém ter sido solicitado a selar Príncipe. E ela não poderia realizar a tarefa sem ajuda. Curioso, esperou mais alguns segundos antes de entrar no edifício.

Devagar, estranhando o silêncio pesado, aproximou-se da baia de Príncipe. A cena que encontrou além da porta de madeira o atingiu como um golpe físico. Apoiada em uma das muletas, Olívia mantinha um braço em torno do pescoço do animal e escondia o rosto contra o pelo brilhante. Os ombros eram sacudidos por soluços convulsivos, embora ela não produzisse nenhum som com seu pranto.

Sharif parou, incapaz de agir. Era como se pudesse sentir sua dor. Tinha o peito oprimido e a respiração pesada, como se garras de aço espremessem seu coração tirando dele toda a seiva da vida. Queria oferecer palavras de conforto, mas duvidava de que fossem bem-vindas. Talvez ela precisasse de um pouco de solidão para conformar-se com a situação. Mas como poderia resistir ao impulso de abraçá-la e prometer acabar com o sofrimento?

Sharif respirou fundo. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu o gosto amargo da própria arrogância. Não tinha o poder de ajudá-la. Uma das coisas que mais admirava em Olívia era sua força Qualquer que fosse o problema, ela encontraria a solução. Sem sua ajuda.

Mesmo assim, pelos próximos três dias, teria aquela mulher só para si.

CAPÍTULO XV

Livy sabia que jamais esqueceria aquele dia. Como não esqueceria a expressão traída nos olhos de Príncipe quando Cord Brannigan o levara.

Olhando para a montanha de notas em sua mão, soube que o dinheiro não era suficiente. Um milhão de dólares não teria sido suficiente para aliviar a dor. Mas pelo menos usaria aquela quantia para colocar um novo telhado sobre o St. Mary.

Estava deitada na cama, encolhida, disposta a dormir por uma semana quando ouviu as batidas na porta. Não queria falar com ninguém. Nunca mais. Seria seu castigo por ter vendido o melhor amigo. Por ter torcido o tornozelo. Por ter se apaixonado pelo homem errado.

As batidas se repetiram mais fortes que antes.

Estaria mesmo apaixonada?

Amor era uma palavra forte demais. Como poderia conhecer seu real significado? Amava Pai Michael e faria tudo que pudesse por ele. E tinha grande afeição pelos Coleman. Mas amor... amor...

Pensou em Shay e sentiu o coração bater mais depressa. Lembrar seu rosto era o suficiente para inundá-la com uma onda de energia e calor, mas... Isso era amor?

E Shay? O que pensava estar acontecendo? Ou melhor, ao menos pensava no assunto?

Lembrou o soco que ele acertara no nariz de Corky Higgins e sorriu pela primeira vez em dias. Sim, sabia que o gesto não tinha nenhum significado. Não para alguém como Shay. Mesmo assim, nunca alguém a defendera antes, exceto Seth Parker no segundo ano da escola, e só porque esperava que ela o ajudasse com a lição de casa.

As batidas sacudiram a porta. A persistência e a violência do som traíam a identidade do visitante.

— Vá embora!

— Estou entrando.

— Estou tentando dormir.

A porta se abriu, mas Olívia permaneceu deitada de lado, olhando para a parede. Sabia que tinha os olhos e o nariz vermelhos, e não se sentia disposta a entreter uma visita tão ilustre. Quieta, ouviu o som da porta sendo fechada... e trancada!

Então virou-se e encarou-o furiosa.

— Não é educado entrar no quarto de uma mulher sem ter sido convidado.

Ele não respondeu. Parado no meio do aposento modesto, ficou olhando para ela como se a visão o fascinasse.

— Se não for embora, posso começar a gritar por socorro. E espero que haja um repórter por perto!

Havia algo diferente na maneira como ele a olhava. Era como se estivesse indeciso, com medo de alguma coisa... Como se pudesse afugentá-lo com um grito mais forte.

Era isso que queria? Afugentá-lo? Não. O que realmente desejava era convidá-lo a deitar-se a seu lado na cama.

— Acha que ainda estou preocupado com a imprensa? — Ele olhou em volta. — Onde está seu remédio?

— Por quê? Sente alguma dor, ou... Ei, o que está fazendo? — Olívia perguntou assustada ao vê-lo tirar um lenço do bolso.

— Espero que entenda que não tenho intenção de machucá-la. — Ele se aproximou da cama enquanto pegava um segundo lenço. — Vai ter de cooperar para evitar qualquer desconforto, está bem?

Em pânico, ela se encolheu contra a cabeceira da cama, antecipando algo terrível.

— Olívia, não tenha medo. Eu... eu... — Sharif balançou a cabeça. — Este não é o momento.

As emoções estampadas em seu rosto a surpreenderam, provocando uma hesitação que a impediu de reagir diante do movimento rápido do príncipe. Com um dos lenços, ele a amordaçou impedindo o grito. Ao perceber que Olívia tentava atingi-lo com os pulsos, Sharif segurou-a com uma das mãos e usou a outra para amarrá-los com o segundo lenço.

Podia usar as pernas, mas a dor no tornozelo a impediu de concluir o golpe. Quando ele a tomou nos braços, Livy não teve outra escolha senão aninhar-se em seu peito e rezar para que Mickey ou outro de seus colegas os visse.

— Olívia?

Ela fechou os olhos e negou-se a encará-lo. Se quisesse sua atenção, Shay teria de remover as amarras.

— Olívia — ele repetiu. Reconhecendo o humor na voz dele, Olívia abriu os olhos para encará-lo. — Olívia, você sabe que não vou machucá-la. Faremos uma breve cavalgada, e depois você será solta.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Não havia considerado os objetivos daquela ação inusitada, mas não esperava que Shay a levasse a algum lugar. Precisava protestar, tentar impedi-lo...

— Fique quieta! Se começar a espernear, vai acabar aumentando a dor no tornozelo.

Era inútil lutar. Talvez pudesse até impor-se fisicamente, mesmo com os pulsos amarrados. Torceria o corpo, moveria as pernas, faria qualquer coisa que o obrigasse a soltá-la... Mas como poderia enfrentar as reações provocadas pela proximidade com o corpo de Shay? Como resistir à tentação de desfrutar do calor que a envolvia?

Sentia-se segura em seus braços. Havia muito reconhecera a atração física pelo príncipe, e sabia que o sentimento era correspondido por ele. Por algum tempo, poderia mergulhar na paixão e esquecer todos os problemas e dissabores. Esqueceria as diferenças, as dificuldades, o abismo que os separava. Mas como poderia preencher o vazio em seu coração quando ele partisse?

Sharif levou-a para fora do alojamento sem ser incomodado. Não havia ninguém por perto. Do lado de fora, o criado árabe esperava por eles e segurava as rédeas de Zeus, um garanhão comprado recentemente por Randy. Não havia ninguém no pátio, nem no estábulo, nem em nenhum lugar próximo. Ninguém.

Sharif entregou-a nos braços de Ornar e montou. O criado permaneceu em silêncio, evitando encará-la. Os dois homens não trocaram uma única palavra. Ao ver o príncipe sobre o cavalo, o criado acomodou-a diante dele, entre seus braços, e os dois partiram na direção do lago.

Minutos depois chegavam a uma das casas de hóspedes na propriedade dos Coleman, a mais afastada de todas. O imóvel raramente era usado por ser muito afastado da casa principal.

— Aqui você estará segura — Shay anunciou.

O homem devia estar brincando! Como poderia estar segura com ele? Cometia loucuras e tolices quando estavam juntos, e se ficavam sozinhos, perdia a sanidade e o juízo.

Ele desmontou, amarrou Zeus a uma árvore e carregou-a para dentro da casa. A porta havia sido deixada entreaberta, de forma que ele só precisou empurrá-la com um ombro para poder entrar. Assim que passaram pela soleira, ele a fechou com um pé.

Olívia só tinha olhos para o interior do chalé. Estivera ali uma vez no passado, mas não se lembrava de ter visto nada parecido com o que tinha diante dos olhos agora.

Tiras de tecido fino pendiam do centro do teto e se abriam como pétalas de uma flor gigantesca para formar uma tenda. Toda a mobília fora removida, e o piso fora coberto por tapetes persas e almofadas brilhantes em cores vivas. Havia vasos de flores variadas enfeitando e perfumando a sala, e uma mesa baixa e larga sustentava vasilhas de cerâmica contendo morangos maduros, pêras suculentas, queijos variados e creme batido.

Sem dizer nada, ele a depositou sobre uma das almofadas. Depois ajoelhou-se e removeu os lenços que a mantinham presa e silenciosa. Fascinada, Olívia o viu inspecionar a pele de seus pulsos onde as amarras deixaram marcas. Sem pressa, Sharif beijou a região sensível, estendo as carícias por suas mãos e pelos braços até a altura dos ombros.

Sentia-se tentada a acompanhá-lo naquela dança insana, mas sabia que em breve o príncipe deixaria o Texas, e então ficaria sozinha para enfrentar os olhares de censura e os comentários críticos.

Ela interrompeu o contato puxando a mão com força desnecessária.

— Por que me trouxe para cá?

— Para cuidar de você.

— Quem pediu? Não tinha o direito de trazer-me até aqui usando de força.

— Teria vindo se eu a convidasse?

— É claro que não!

— Foi o que imaginei — ele sorriu.

— Você é mesmo surpreendente!

— Obrigado.

— Não foi um elogio!

— Oh, eu sei que não. Já esteve aqui antes? Olívia assentiu irritada.

— Então sabe onde ficam o quarto e o banheiro.

— Não vou ficar aqui.

— Ah, não? E como pretende voltar?

— Não pode manter-me aqui contra minha vontade. O nome disso é seqüestro!

— Não é. Primeiro, não vou pedir resgate. Segundo, você está dentro dos limites da propriedade. Terceiro, é livre para partir quando quiser. De qualquer maneira, gozo de imunidade diplomática, caso haja algum mal-entendido.

— Mal-entendido meu!... Sabe muito bem que não posso subir e descer a colina apoiada em muletas!

— Eu sei. Está bem, proponho um trato. Se ao final de três dias ainda quiser partir, eu mesmo a levarei de volta. E irei me entregar às autoridades locais, caso insista em acusar-me de seqüestro.

— Deve ser Ótimo ter sua confiança, mas não pense que eu não faria... Três dias? Por que quer manter-me aqui por três dias?

— Porque então a corrida terá terminado.

— Ah... — Sentia vontade de gargalhar, tal o absurdo da situação. — Lamento, Shay, mas teve todo esse trabalho por nada. Não vou participar da corrida.

— Não mesmo, porque tomei todas as providências nesse sentido.

Não podia nem rir, porque temia chorar novamente.

— Como disse, seu esforço foi em vão.

— Vi quando esteve no estábulo. Quer convencer-me de que não estava tentando montar?

— Estava me seguindo?

— Não. Ia visitá-la quando a vi saindo do alojamento na direção do estábulo.

— E daí? Eu trabalho lá.

— Olhe para mim e diga que não está mentindo. Olívia encarou-o. Não tinha mais nada a esconder.

Príncipe já havia sido vendido.

— Fui ao estábulo tratar de um assunto particular, mas não tentei montar. Já disse que estou fora da corrida.

— Por que dá tanta importância a essa competição?

— Você não entenderia.

— Como pode saber?

— Não tem mais importância. Já disse que não vou mais participar da corrida, e está acabado.

— Mas...

— Esqueça! — Olívia olhou em volta. — Os Coleman sabem que fez todas estas mudanças na casa?

Sharif não respondeu, e depois de um silêncio prolongado, ela o encarou curiosa. Havia uma ruga profunda em sua testa, e ele parecia estar olhando através dela, buscando sua alma.

— Vou correr em seu lugar.

— O quê? Você não pode correr! — O homem devia ser maluco! — Não conhece o percurso. O terreno é acidentado, cheio de trechos perigosos...

— Tenho três dias para treinar.

— Por que faria isso?

— Porque é importante para você.

As palavras soaram suaves e sinceras, e ela o encarou em um silêncio confuso. Shay falava sério. Talvez não compreendesse os perigos que a prova podia oferecer a um forasteiro... ou talvez...

Pensamentos perigosos a tentavam. Devia encerrar o assunto, explicar que a corrida deixara de ser importante. Mas o olhar terno de Shay despertava nela a vontade de ouvir mais.

Olívia tocou a mão dele.

— Tem idéia dos perigos envolvidos nessa prova? Sem conhecer o circuito, é quase impossível concluir a corrida sem sofrer algum acidente. De qualquer maneira, aprecio sua oferta.

— Aprendi a cavalgar logo depois de ter aprendido a andar. Não subestime minha capacidade.

— Sei que é um cavaleiro habilidoso. Só quero que entenda essa situação específica.

— Não sou nenhum tolo. Pretendo concorrer montando Príncipe, porque ele já conhece o percurso. Além do mais, presumo que o motivo de sua determinação é exibi-lo.

Não queria falar sobre Príncipe. Preferia não ter de explicar por que ele desaparecera do estábulo.

— Vamos mudar de assunto? Já prometi que não vou tentar correr.

— Olívia, há algo de errado nisso tudo. O que é? Ela suspirou.

— Está me mantendo aqui contra minha vontade. Não acha que tenho um motivo bem forte para estar agindo de maneira estranha?

Shay continuou olhando para ela até que, perturbada, Livy sentiu-se forçada a virar o rosto.

Com um dedo sob seu queixo, ele a fez encará-lo de novo.

— Por que se importa com minha segurança? Esperava vê-la feliz, talvez até eufórica com a possibilidade de ver-me quebrando o pescoço.

— Isso não é verdade.

— E qual é a verdade?

A voz baixa e carinhosa, o olhar preocupado... Olívia teve medo de chorar novamente. Mordendo o lábio em busca de um certo controle, tentou pensar na melhor resposta. Em uma explicação que o calasse, que o fizesse deixá-la em paz.

Raiva, tristeza e dor oprimiram seu peito nas últimas duas horas, e se não fizesse algo bem depressa, poderia explodir.

— Olívia?

Ela engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e sentiu-se invadida por uma calma surpreendente.

— Príncipe não vai participar da corrida. Eu o vendi hoje à tarde.

CAPÍTULO XVI

Sharif olhou para Olívia sem saber como reagir. Ao ver a tristeza estampada em seu rosto, afagou suas mãos com ternura e escolheu um curso de ação.

— Não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

— Não há muito a contar. Precisava de dinheiro, e Príncipe alcançou um bom preço.

— Se o problema era só dinheiro, por que não falou comigo?

— E por que eu faria isso? Mal o conheço!

A resposta foi como uma lâmina cravada em seu peito. Pior era ter de reconhecê-la como verdadeira. Então, por que o coração reagia como se houvesse recebido uma ofensa pessoal?

— Esqueceu o que aconteceu hoje de manhã?

Um rubor tingiu seu rosto, e ela afastou as mãos das dele.

— Tenho certeza de que a experiência é comum para você, mas não para mim. Não me orgulho de como...

— Por favor, não fale sobre enganos e arrependimento. Se me arrependo de alguma coisa é de não ter feito amor com você.

O rubor ganhou intensidade.

— De certa forma, creio que estivemos bem perto disso. Será que podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?

Sharif sorriu e beijou-a no rosto.

— Não queria embaraçá-la. E o que senti com você hoje de manhã não foi comum.

— Não perca tempo com palavras doces. Já sabe que não vou a lugar nenhum.

— O que significa que não tenho motivos para mentir.

— Não sei o que quer de mim, Shay, mas, seja o que for, não tenho nada a oferecer.

— Sinceridade. Pode me contar por que precisava tanto de dinheiro.

— Para quê? Que importância tem isso agora?

— É importante para mim. Príncipe é seu amigo. Sei que só o venderia em caso de extrema urgência ou necessidade.

Olívia apoiou-se sobre os joelhos e tentou alcançar as muletas que ele deixara encostadas na parede. Estavam muito longe, e ela se preparou para engatinhar até lá.

— Olívia, por favor!

O soluço abafado levou-o a agir. Mergulhando atrás dela, Sharif enlaçou-a pela cintura e puxou-a contra o peito. Despreparado que estava para a reação instintiva de Olívia, teve de desviar-se de um punho cerrado e acabou deitado no chão, segurando-a sobre o próprio corpo.

— Você está começando a me irritar de verdade! — Livy disparou furiosa, encarando-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o nariz vermelho. Depois tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu e, derrotada, caiu sobre o peito musculoso, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço.

A rendição acontecia mais pela necessidade de evitar o olhar penetrante de Sharif do que de um reconhecimento verdadeiro da superioridade do oponente. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, era um grande alívio não ter de contê-la.

— Por que tem sempre de lutar contra mim? — ele perguntou, afagando suas costas a fim de acalmá-la.

— Não interprete meu comportamento como uma ofensa pessoal, está bem? É só um hábito.

Compreendia o que ela queria dizer. A vida não fora fácil para a criança sem pais, sem família e sem segurança. Olívia sempre lutara sozinha. Quando criança, a incerteza e a mudança haviam sido tônicas de um futuro assustador. Na vida adulta, tudo que tinha era Príncipe. E agora ele se fora.

Ela ficaria horrorizada se soubesse quanto havia revelado em uma única frase. Ou quanto o afetara com aquelas palavras simples.

Olívia tinha razão. Tinha uma história de muitas mulheres, mas até então havia pensado apenas na própria gratificação. Naquela manhã, concentrara toda sua energia em um único objetivo: dar prazer. A constatação causava medo.

— É muito difícil acreditar que gosto de você e me importo com o que faz? Com o motivo que a levou a vender Príncipe, por exemplo?

Ela soluçou.

— Pare de dizer o nome dele.

— Certo. — Sharif beijou os cabelos claros e continuou acariciando suas costas. — Não falaremos mais nada.

Ela se ajeitou sobre o corpo e suspirou. Uma das coxas tocou certa parte de sua anatomia, e a reação foi imediata e incontrolável. Livy devia ter sentido a ereção, porque ficou imediatamente tensa.

— Certo.

— Certo? — A resposta inusitada arruinou sua concentração.

— Disse que não falaríamos mais nada, e eu concordei.

— Ah, sim. Certo.

Ela se moveu novamente, e Sharif soube que tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Era uma pena, porque adorava tê-la tão perto sem ser forçado a segurá-la. Mas não tinha a intenção de seduzi-la. Não tão depressa.

Segurando-a pelos ombros, afastou-a do corpo e sentou-se. Como não esperava a manobra, Olívia acabou sentada sobre a porção mediana de seu corpo como se o cavalgasse. A pressão ameaçava enlouquecê-lo.

Precisava tirá-la dali, mas temia por seu tornozelo. Hesitante, fitou-a nos olhos e soube que havia cometido um engano. Grave. Era como mergulhar em um lago de onde jamais poderia sair.

— Eu... eu... — Livy engoliu em seco. — Não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. E... acho que estou causando um certo desconforto. — Apesar do comentário, permaneceu onde estava.

Ao vê-la olhando para sua boca e inclinando o corpo para a frente, Sharif prendeu o fôlego. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer para controlar aquela parte de seu corpo que insistia em agir como uma entidade independente. E ela devia estar sentindo o volume espantoso. Teria idéia do que estava fazendo?

Quieto, esperou para ver o que ela faria em seguida, mas Olívia parecia encabulada, insegura. De repente rolou para o lado e foi sentar-se em uma das almofadas.

Sem nada para encobrir a vista, sua ereção tornou-se completamente visível sob a calça, e ela arregalou os olhos ao vê-la. Sem saber o que poderia fazer de forma a não embaraçá-la, ignorou o olhar espantado e levantou-se.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — ofereceu.

— O quê? Oh, sim... Qualquer coisa, desde que seja gelada.

— Certo. — Sharif dirigiu-se ao bar. Nunca fora modesto ou tímido com relação ao corpo ou à própria sexualidade, mas com aquela mulher tudo parecia fora do lugar. Tinha o estranho desejo de protegê-la. Até mesmo dele.

Quando voltou à área central da sala, ele carregava uma bandeja com dois copos e um prato com bolachas e queijos. Olívia sorveu o líquido antes que ele pudesse preveni-la e teve um acesso de tosse.

O instinto de proteção surgiu com força redobrada, e Sharif correu a ajudá-la. Assim que a tosse cessou, o príncipe respirou aliviado.

— Havia vodca no suco de laranja — explicou.

— Jura? Eu nem notei! Podia ter me avisado, não?

— Peço desculpas.

— Mentira. Ele sorriu.

— Pensei que o álcool ajudaria a relaxar.

— Dormir na minha cama, no meu quarto, seria mais relaxante. Este lugar parece o interior de uma tenda!

— Gostou da decoração?

Olívia encolheu os ombros e tentou mostrar-se indiferente, mas o brilho em seus olhos contava outra história.

— É razoável.

— Foi no deserto, em uma tenda como esta, que meu pai pediu minha mãe em casamento.

— Rose?

— A rainha Nadirah. Esqueceu que tenho duas mães? Ela sorriu. Era evidente que ficava satisfeita por perceber que aceitara sua origem.

— Você é um homem de muita sorte.

— Sim, eu sei. E mal posso esperar para conhecer a história do romance entre meus pais biológicos.

— Eu já a conheço e sei que é encantadora.

— E mesmo? Por que não me conta o que sabe?

— Oh, não! E sua mãe quem deve lhe contar tudo.

— Talvez tenha razão.

— Eu sempre tenho. Sharif riu.

— Quer um pouco de suco de laranja sem vodca?

— Sim, por favor.

Ele foi buscar a bebida. Quando voltou e sentou-se ao lado dela, disse:

— Tenho uma confissão a fazer.

— E acha que gostarei de ouvi-la?

— Vê este cenário de sonhos? Planejei tudo a fim de seduzi-la.

Olívia levantou as sobrancelhas. O pânico passou por seus olhos antes que ela recuperasse a compostura.

— E?

— Mudei de idéia.

— Por quê?

— Não devia estar satisfeita?

— E estou, é claro — ela mentiu. — Muito satisfeita. Mas também estou... surpresa.

— Por pensar que não a desejo mais?

— Não. Quero dizer, não sei. Estou surpresa com tudo que disse. Ah, eu sabia que não ia gostar de ouvi-lo!

— Quer que eu pare?

— Ainda tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?

— Nada muito importante. A noite seguirá seu curso de qualquer maneira.

— Desembuche!

— Tem certeza?

— Shay...

— Decidi esperar para ser seduzido.

— Ah... bem... Espere aí! Está dizendo que quer que eu tome a iniciativa?

— Exatamente. E enquanto não se sente encorajada ou estimulada para dar o primeiro passo, vamos continuar conversando. Conte-me sobre sua infância.

— Você deve estar brincando. É uma piada, não é?

— Não. — Queria conquistar sua confiança, e faria qualquer sacrifício para isso.

— Aonde pretende chegar, Shay? Ainda não desistiu daquela idéia maluca de incluir-me em um harém?

— Quer uma resposta sincera? Não sei aonde quero chegar. Mas sei que não tenho e nem pretendo ter um harém. Nunca. Nosso relacionamento e aonde chegaremos juntos é um mistério para mim, Olívia, uma imagem tão incerta quando uma miragem no deserto.

Estava sendo sincero. Sabia que existia algo muito forte entre eles, mas não conseguia imaginar quais seriam as conseqüências do encontro promovido pelo destino. O que sabia era que a idéia de viver com alguém para sempre era assustadora.

Porém, mais aterrorizante ainda era a perspectiva de nunca mais ver Olívia.

— Tudo bem — ela concedeu — vamos conversar, mas terá de ser uma conversa equilibrada. Não vou ficar aqui falando enquanto você se limita a ouvir.

— E uma proposta justa.

Era espantoso. Sharif nunca compartilhava seus pensamentos ou qualquer assunto pessoal com quem quer que fosse, mas sabia que teria de fazer concessões para chegar a algum lugar com aquela mulher. E ainda nem sabia que lugar era esse.

— Você começa?

— Oh, não. Primeiro as damas.

— De jeito nenhum. A proposta foi sua. Você começa.

— Tudo bem. — O que poderia dizer? — Eu... não queria conhecer Rose... minha mãe. Quando descobri que minha irmã havia sido adotada, fiquei chocado. Senti muita pena de Serena, mas também fiquei aliviado por não ser eu o forasteiro no ninho.

— Entendo. Não queria ser diferente.

— Sim, era isso. Mas logo acabei descobrindo que não era diferente de Serena. Havia passado a vida toda acreditando ser uma determinada pessoa, e de repente descobri que era outra.

— Não seja ridículo! Você continua sendo a mesma pessoa, Shay. A única diferença é que descobriu que existem outras duas pessoas que o amam tanto quanto seus pais.

Ele sorriu ao ouvir o comentário ingênuo.

— Pais de quem não herdei o sangue.

— E daí? Isso não torna uma pessoa diferente. Quer saber de uma coisa? Você é mesmo um esnobe! Está dizendo que ser filho de Rose não é bom o bastante para você?

— Não conhece as questões pertinentes à realeza, Olívia. Por isso não...

— Se não se considera um homem de sorte por ser filho de Rose, então não merece ser um príncipe. Não tem inteligência, não tem coração, não tem caráter... Que espécie de realeza é a sua?

— Primeiro pede para ouvir minha história, e depois julga-se no direito de criticar-me?

— O que posso fazer se insiste em apegar-se a conceitos estúpidos?

— Pelo menos tive a coragem de falar com honestidade. Quando perguntei sobre Príncipe, você se negou a dizer a verdade.

Olívia ficou pálida, e ele se arrependeu por ter tocado no assunto.

— Tive de vendê-lo — Livy confessou em voz baixa. — Prometi um telhado novo para o orfanato de Pai Michael. Por isso precisava do dinheiro da corrida. Sem o conserto, o St. Mary poderia ter sido fechado.

Até um cego teria sido capaz de ver o amor que ela nutria pelo animal.

— Podia ter me procurado. Teríamos encontrado outra maneira de...

— Sempre cuidei dos meus problemas sozinha, obrigada. E esse já foi resolvido. Sei que Cord Brannigan dará... — Ela teve de parar e respirar fundo para conter o pranto. — Sei que Príncipe terá todos os cuidados necessários e um lugar confortável para viver.

Era surpreendente. A cada camada removida da personalidade de Olívia, a cada nova faceta revelada, sentia crescer aquele anseio desconhecido, a necessidade de protegê-la e conhecê-la realmente, de desfrutar de sua intimidade.

Ela respirou fundo e sorriu, indicando que o momento de tristeza havia sido superado. Sua força era outra característica que o encantava.

— Lamento muito por...

O dedo sobre seus lábios serviu para silenciá-lo.

— Tudo bem. Estou aliviada por ter falado. Obrigada por me ouvir.

Antes que pudesse abaixar a mão, Shay segurou-a e beijou-a com ternura.

— Você é a pessoa mais nobre que conheço.

— Não sou.

— Estão é uma excelente atriz, porque nunca vi ninguém representar um personagem tão nobre e desprovido de qualquer egoísmo.

— Só fiz o que sabia ser necessário.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Sharif se deu conta de que uma mulher podia partir seu coração. Sorrindo, sentiu o peito apertado.

— É exatamente isso que a torna tão nobre. Queria beijá-la. Muito. Tanto que conter o impulso causava uma dor quase física. Mas não podia tirar proveito do instante de fragilidade para forçar qualquer tipo de intimidade.

— Eu... tenho uma pergunta...

— Faça quantas quiser — ele disse.

— Por que ainda não me beijou?

A questão direta o surpreendeu a ponto de provocar uma gargalhada. Como poderia explicar sem que a ofendesse?

— Bem...

— Já entendi. Tenho de tomar a iniciativa. — Livy apontou para o tornozelo enfaixado. — Será que pode me ajudar, e chegar um pouco mais perto?

Sharif massageou a nuca a fim de minimizar a tensão.

— Olívia, talvez este não seja o melhor momento... Confusão e dor apagaram a alegria de seu rosto, e ela recuou.

— Oh... sim, entendo.

— Não, você não entende. E claro que quero beijá-la, mas...

— Não precisa dizer mais nada.

— Pela primeira vez na vida, estou tentando ser nobre. Sei que está deprimida com a venda de Príncipe...

A incerteza desapareceu, e Olívia sorriu. Aos poucos, foi inclinando o corpo para a frente a fim de aproxi mar-se do príncipe.

—...e não seria correto... Cuidado com o tornozelo. -De joelhos, ela o agarrou pela camisa. Os lábios se encontraram e, apesar de todas as boas intenções, Sharif sentiu o corpo reagir de imediato ao contato, ao perfume feminino, ao beijo úmido — Olívia... não devemos...

Ela puxou a camisa para fora da calça jeans. Depois começou a desabotoá-la. Quando chegou ao terceiro botão, Sharif já podia ver a curva sedutora dos seios e o vale entre eles. O sutiã branco e inocente só contribuía para torná-la ainda mais irresistível.

— Olívia... — tentou novamente, embora com voz rouca e ofegante. — Não sabe o que está...

— Cale a boca, Shay. — A camisa foi jogada no chão. — Você tem razão. Não sei o que estou fazendo. Sendo assim, será que pode me ajudar? — Determinada, levou as mãos às costas para desabotoar o sutiã. Depois tirou-o e jogou-o no chão junto com a camisa, exibindo os dois seios arredondados e firmes coroados por mamilos rosados.

Sharif soube que estava perdido.

— Não devia tirar a camisa?

— Eu... acho que sim. — Estava tão aflito que quase arrancou os botões na ânsia de despir-se. Notando que ela o observava com admiração e incerteza, segurou uma de suas mãos e colocou-a sobre um mamilo rígido. — Veja o que faz comigo — murmurou. — Sou todo seu.

Tremendo, Olívia imitou-o colocando uma de suas mãos sobre um seio. Enquanto a acariciava, o príncipe inclinou-se para sentir o sabor do outro mamilo.

A princípio ela ficou tensa, mas depois deixou escapar um gemido e inclinou o corpo em sua direção. Sharif sugou o seio com paixão, pensando apenas em como a desejava, não só em sua cama, mas em sua vida. Para sempre.

Aos poucos, terminou de despi-la enquanto ia tirando também as próprias roupas, e fingiu ignorar o olhar espantado de Olívia diante de sua nudez. Estava excitado como jamais estivera antes, e devia ser o primeiro homem que ela via totalmente nu. Queria que o momento fosse especial. Sabia que ela sentiria dor, mas faria com que o prazer fosse a sensação mais intensa e inesquecível. Saberia recompensá-la pela confiança que demonstrava ter nele, pela entrega incondicional, pelo ardor que via em seus olhos. Saberia conduzi-la por todos os caminhos que uma mulher podia percorrer na busca do prazer, mas, por hora, tinha de possuí-la. Não podia mais esperar. Sentia a umidade nos dedos enquanto a tocava de maneira íntima, ouvia seus gemidos, e por isso tinha certeza de que ela estava pronta para recebê-lo.

Nada poderia tê-lo preparado para a sensação de perder-se naquele corpo jovem e intocado. No instante em que a penetrou e venceu a delicada barreira de resistência oferecida por sua virgindade, Sharif sabia que faria qualquer coisa por aquela mulher. Tudo. A partir desse momento pertencia somente a ele. De corpo e alma.

CAPÍTULO XVII

Livy acordou temendo ter sonhado com todos aqueles eventos maravilhosos. A luz do dia penetrava pela janela e banhava as almofadas espalhadas em torno dela. A vermelha que Shay havia usado para dormir ainda estava no mesmo lugar, mas não havia o menor sinal dele. Talvez estivesse na cozinha tentando fazer café.

— Shay? Silêncio. Intrigada, ela repetiu:— Shay! Nenhuma resposta.

Devia haver alguma explicação. Depois de todas as coisas maravilhosas que ele dissera na noite anterior, não podia ter simplesmente...

Engolindo em seco, sentou-se e olhou em volta.

— Shay?

Nada. As roupas do príncipe haviam desaparecido.

De joelhos, agarrou as muletas que ele devia ter deixado perto das almofadas antes de sair. Seria um recado, uma maneira de indicar que devia ir embora sem esperar por ele? Como pudera acreditar que um homem sofisticado como Sharif ficaria a seu lado?

Sem saber o que pensar, ela se levantou e vestiu as roupas com enorme dificuldade. Apoiada nas muletas, aproximou-se da porta e soube que seria quase um milagre chegar ao alojamento sem quebrar a outra perna, mas não tinha alternativa. Não podia ficar ali. Sharif havia partido seu coração, mas não permitiria que ele destruísse seu orgulho.

— Mamãe, por favor! — Jéssica implorou. — Não tem idéia do que está fazendo? Nick Grayson é insuportável!

— Querida, seu pai e eu o conhecemos desde que ele nasceu e sabemos que Nick é um bom rapaz. Além do mais, ninguém está pensando em obrigá-la a ir morar com ele.

— Não, mas querem que eu vá trabalhar com Nick em Dallas!

Livy suspirou. Era a segunda vez que ouvia uma conversa alheia sem querer. Fora até ali pensando em falar com Jéssica, mas escutara a discussão entre Vi e a filha e decidira não interromper.

— Jess, só estamos propondo uma experiência. Um dia você terá de assumir o controle de parte da Coleman-Grayson, e para isso precisa conhecer todos os ramos do negócio. E só um estágio. Três meses a partir de outubro, depois da exposição nacional.

Livy respirou fundo. Sabia que a amiga não estaria disposta a ouvir seus problemas. Felizmente ninguém a vira entrar. A única pessoa que sabia que estava ali era Mickey, porque ele a encontrara perto do lago e oferecera uma carona em sua caminhonete. Curioso, prometera não dizer a ninguém que a vira ou onde estava.

Não tinha forças para ver ninguém. Pensar em Shay e em suas palavras doces e mentirosas... Ele havia dito que a amava, que ficariam juntos para sempre... Por que partira sem ao menos deixar um bilhete? Como fora estúpida! Como pudera acreditar que o príncipe estava apaixonado pela boa e velha Olívia Smith, uma mulher que desconhecia o verdadeiro nome porque os pais também haviam partido sem deixar um bilhete?

— Livy? O que faz aqui?

— Oh, eu... — A voz de Rose assustou-a a ponto de quase cair das muletas. — Vim procurar por Jéssica, mas ela está ocupada.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não. Nada.

— Parece pálida.

— É impressão sua.

— Se você diz... Estou procurando por Sharif. Esteve com ele?

— Hoje não.

O tom de voz de Olívia era hesitante, e Rose decidiu ser mais firme.

— Venha comigo ao meu quarto, Livy. E hora de termos uma boa conversa.

Sharif invadiu o saguão da casa como um touro furioso. Não havia ninguém ali. Como no alojamento. Onde estavam todos?

E onde estava Olívia?

Havia procurado em seu quarto, no estábulo, nas arenas... Nada. Afastara-se dela por pouco mais do que uma hora. Até onde ela poderia ter ido apoiada em muletas? E por que partira?

Preocupar-se com alguém e sentir-se impotente era uma experiência nova que não apreciava. A única solução para o problema era manter Olívia a seu lado pelo resto da vida. Mas para isso teria de encontrá-la. Determinado, atravessou a sala para ir à cozinha, mas parou ao ver o pai usando o telefone do corredor. O rei Zak acenou com urgência ao perceber sua presença e logo depois desligou o aparelho.

— Estávamos procurando por você, meu filho.

— Viu Olívia?

— Sim, há cerca de uma hora. Venha comigo. Rose está de posse de uma carta que você deve ler.

— Antes tenho de encontrar Olívia. Sabe onde ela está?

— Agora? Não. Sharif, sua mãe o espera com notícias urgentes que...

— Onde a viu?

— Ela estava com Rose.

— Ah... Bem, vamos vê-la, então.

Estavam chegando ao quarto de Rose quando Sharif se deu conta de que nem se preocupara com as notícias urgentes mencionadas pelo rei. Queria apenas encontrar Olívia e certificar-se de que ela estava bem. Precisava entender o que a levara a fugir.

— Sharif? Onde esteve? — Rose saía do quarto quando os viu. Ela olhou para o rei. — Falou com ele sobre a carta?

— Olívia está aqui?

— Ela esteve... Por que não entram?

Sharif aceitou o convite sem disfarçar a impaciência.

— Antes que alguém diga alguma coisa, preciso ver Olívia — anunciou.

Rose apontou para o sofá da saleta que compunha a suíte.

— Livy está bem, e você a verá em breve. No momento, temos um assunto urgente a tratar. — Ela retirou um papel dobrado de uma gaveta em uma escrivaninha. — Tenho aqui uma carta escrita por Azzam, irmão de seu pai, e quero que tome conhecimento do que ele tem a dizer.

— Não estou com paciência para ler nada. Não pode resumir a mensagem?

— Sharif...

— Ele tem razão, Zak. Faremos um breve resumo, e mais tarde Sharif poderá ler a carta. Por favor, sente-se. — Ela fez um gesto amplo e bateu a mão no abajur sobre uma mesa, lançando-o ao chão. A peça não se quebrou, mas a queda provocou um ruído assustador. Os dois homens correram a acudi-la, mas Rose devolveu o abajur ao seu local de origem e sorriu. — Agora está tudo bem — sorriu. — Vamos nos sentar.

Sharif e o rei trocaram olhares curiosos. Zak parecia estranhar o comportamento de Rose, mas não disse nada. Ao vê-los acomodados, ela começou:

— Basicamente, a carta explica o que aconteceu há trinta anos. Temos aqui a confirmação de que Layla, esposa de Azzam, planejou e ordenou o assassinato de Ibrahim. Também foi ela que o tirou de mim, Sharif. Layla leu as reportagens sobre meu retorno aos Estados Unidos e meu reencontro com os príncipes. Ela sabe que o rei Zak e o povo de Balahar conhecem a verdade sobre sua origem e, incapaz de sustentar o segredo por mais tempo, acabou confessando tudo publicamente. Layla e Azzam não tiveram filhos, e ela sabia que, sem herdeiros, seu marido jamais chegaria ao trono. Por isso agiu de maneira tão drástica e cruel. Por ambição. Azzam descobriu parte da verdade há alguns meses, mas só há algumas semanas foi informado sobre você. Ele está disposto a abdicar e reconhecê-lo como rei de Sorajhee.

— Eu? Em Sorajhee?

— Por que o espanto, Sharif? Você é o verdadeiro rei daquele povo. É filho de Ibrahim.

— Mas... Alex é o primogênito! E Mac e Cade são mais velhos do que eu.

— As raízes de seus irmãos estão fincadas aqui no Texas. Você é o único capaz de governar Sorajhee.

Medo e esperança lutavam pela supremacia de suas emoções. Havia tanto a considerar, tanto a perder... Havia...

— Balahar é meu lar — disse, olhando para o homem que o criara.

O rei Zak sorriu.

— Sim, meu filho, e sua casa estará sempre de portas abertas para recebê-lo. Por isso decidi aceitar uma união entre Balahar e Sorajhee.

— E acha que nosso povo vai concordar com essa aliança?

— Tenho certeza disso. Seremos mais fortes contra os inimigos. Governar os dois países com justiça e bondade será um desafio e tanto, mas não estaríamos propondo tal coisa se não tivéssemos certeza de sua capacidade. Sente-se preparado para assumir o poder?

Sharif respirou fundo. Aceitar a liderança implicaria mudar sua vida para sempre. Seria o fim das viagens exóticas, das aventuras que acabavam sempre por levá-lo às páginas dos tablóides.

Era estranho, mas a idéia não o aborrecia. As festas, os cassinos, os iates, a bebida... Tudo perdera o encanto depois de ter conhecido Olívia.

Uma onda de medo o invadiu. Qual seria o papel de sua nova missão no futuro que planejara para eles? Sua mãe era americana... como Olívia.

— Há algo que gostaria de dizer sobre Olívia... Rose sorriu.

— Espero que entenda que seu relacionamento com ela será difícil de agora em diante. Terá de pensar em dois países, e não pode esquecer que ela é uma plebéia. Não seria fácil fazer dela uma rainha.

Tristeza, decepção e ressentimento iluminaram os olhos do príncipe. Não havia esperado uma postura tão preconceituosa e intransigente da mulher que, havia pouco descobrira, lhe havia dado a vida.

— Tem razão, mãe — disse. — Seria difícil fazer dela uma rainha. Porque Olívia já é uma rainha. Ela é nobre, sensata e generosa, e se me der a honra de aceitar-me como marido, certamente saberá pôr o bem-estar do povo sempre acima das próprias necessidades. E eu serei o homem mais feliz de Balahar e Sorajhee.

— Tem certeza do que está dizendo, meu filho? — perguntou o rei.

— Mais do que pode imaginar, meu pai. Houve um tempo em que julguei Olívia indigna da minha atenção, mas hoje... Hoje sou eu quem não a merece.

— Você acaba de provar que a merece, Sharif — Rose opinou.

— Quero que esteja prevenido, meu pai. Se o povo não aceitar Olívia como rainha, Balahar e Sorajhee terão de procurar por um novo rei.

Um ruído no quarto da suíte chamou a atenção de todos. A porta se abriu, e Olívia surgiu na soleira. Seus olhos brilhavam, os cabelos estavam em desalinho e os lábios tremiam por conta do esforço de conter as lágrimas.

— Eu... acordei com um estrondo — ela explicou. — E não pude deixar de ouvir o que falavam aqui.

Sharif olhou para o abajur. E para Rose. Um sorriso travesso bailava em seus lábios. Ela sabia que defenderia Olívia, e agira de forma a garantir que a jovem o ouvisse.

Sharif olhou para a mulher que amava e não soube o que fazer.

Olívia pôs as mãos na cintura.

— O que está esperando? Você é um rei, ou um saco de pipocas? Como pode pensar em governar dois países, se não sabe nem pedir uma mulher em casamento?

Rose riu. Zakariyya arregalou os olhos.

Sharif levantou-se, caminhou até ela e ajoelhou-se.

— Olívia Smith, quer ser minha rainha? Por toda a eternidade?

— E claro que sim, seu tolo. E se mencionar uma segunda esposa, saiba que não terá mais o equipamento necessário para satisfazer nenhuma mulher.

Dessa vez o rei também riu.

— Amo você, Olívia. E sei que a amarei até o fim dos meus dias.

— Também amo você, Shay — ela disse, estendendo a mão para o homem que seria seu marido, seu príncipe encantado, seu rei. — Mais do que jamais imaginei ser possível.

— Posso começar a planejar o casamento, crianças?

— É melhor organizar duas cerimônias, Rose. Sharif encarou-os espantado.

— Espero que não esteja pedindo minha mãe em casamento, pai. Pelo que aprendi durante minha estadia no Texas, pode acabar encrencado se não agir de acordo com o protocolo.

Todos riram.

— Fiz o pedido esta manhã, e ela já aceitou. Só estamos esperando sua aprovação, meu filho.

— E claro que ele aprova — Olívia interferiu. — Fale de uma vez, Shay!

— Sim, minha rainha. Eu aprovo o casamento. Todos riram da reverência exagerada do príncipe para sua futura esposa.

— Acha que devemos fazer um casamento duplo, Rose?

— Creio que não, Zak. Sharif e Olívia poderão se casar aqui, mas terão de repetir os votos diante de seus súditos. O que acha da idéia, Olívia?

— Acho que estou sonhando.

— E melhor acordar, porque tenho uma surpresa para você — Sharif anunciou, segurando a mão dela para levá-la para fora do quarto. Desceram a escada e atravessaram a sala, e quando chegaram à porta da casa, ele disse: — Feche os olhos.

Livy atendeu ao pedido, e quando recebeu permissão para abri-los, temeu estar realmente sonhando.

— Oh, meu Deus... Príncipe? O animal relinchou.

— Ele é seu. Para sempre. Como eu.

Olívia olhou para Sharif e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas de felicidade.

EPÍLOGO

O dia em Balahar era perfeito para uma cerimônia de casamento. O céu estava azul como se houvesse sido pintado por um artista, e o vinho e a comida eram a mais pura celebração do amor, da felicidade, do orgulho e da gratidão que transbordavam do coração de Rose.

Os habitantes de Balahar e Sorajhee estavam eufóricos com a recente unificação e com a notícia de que Sharif seria o novo líder. Quanto à rainha... Bem, ela já havia conquistado todos os corações.

Rose sorriu para Livy, que, debruçada sobre o balcão de uma das sacadas do palácio, recebia um buquê de flores das mãos de uma criança sem dentes. A felicidade que iluminava seu rosto a transformava na mais linda das noivas. Ela e Sharif haviam se casado no rancho, mas a celebração daquele dia era para os súditos e para os familiares que insistiram em fazer a viagem para testemunhar também a cerimônia formal.

Os Coleman e os El-Jeved atravessaram continentes pelos noivos, e Rose temia explodir de tanta felicidade por ver a família reunida atrás de Sharif e Olívia.

Randy e Vi permaneciam de mãos dadas e cochichavam como adolescentes. Alex e Hannah mal podiam esperar pela chegada do bebê. Cade, Serena e Jéssica mantinham-se juntos e sorriam como se tramassem alguma coisa. Apenas Mac e Abbie estavam apreensivos por terem deixado a pequena Sarah Rose no Texas.

Sarah Rose Coleman El-Jeved. Sua primeira neta. Uma verdadeira princesa.

Rose suspirou.

— Espero que o suspiro tenha sido de felicidade — murmurou Zakariyya.

— Não poderia estar mais feliz. Olívia está linda!

— Você também será uma bela noiva na semana que vem.

— Adulador! Obrigada por ter sido tão paciente, querido. Mal posso esperar para ser sua esposa, mas este momento pertence a Sharif e Livy.

— Oh, eu sei. E teria sido injusto colocá-la lado a lado com a nova rainha. Sua beleza teria ofuscado a dela.

— Zak! — Rose gargalhou. — Quem disse que não existem contos de fadas com verdadeiros finais felizes? Estamos vivendo um deles.

— Pode apostar nisso. Todos nós seremos felizes para sempre...

**FIM**

**E-books Românticos e Eróticos**

. ?cmm=42052224&refresh=1

. /group/e-books_eroticos/


End file.
